


My Darling Angel

by LunarLupus



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is asexual, Come to the dark side we have Jambalaya, F/F, F/M, I feel like Angel Dust should be a warning in and of himself, M/M, Mild Language, Possessive Behavior, Somethings may not line up with the actual show, Stalking, Torture, We have cliffhangers for days, bring on the fluff, reader is an angel, violent stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 54,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLupus/pseuds/LunarLupus
Summary: Ok so, your an angel, living it up in Heaven where it’s sunshine and rainbows, except...it isn’t. You discover some things your not supposed to and end up getting thrown out of Heaven and into Hell. Now you have to protect yourself from demons who want to rip out your wings and break your halo. All the while you have to figure out just what is up with this red dressed deer man with a permanent smile that’s having you second guess yourself.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 557
Kudos: 1332





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! New year new...hobbies? This show is really taking off and I just love it so much I had to dive into the Archive and find some fan made books. The only problem is that I’ve run out of books...well, clearly I just have to make my own!

Heaven was supposed to be a peaceful place, righteous and pure. That’s what you always thought it was too, until you found out otherwise.

You were an archangel, serving as a protector of peace. Ever since the fall of Lucifer, your task was to protect the people of Heaven and make sure everything ran smoothly.

One day, you were soaring around the golden sky’s with your pearly white wings when you noticed a group of angels leaving through the gates. Curious, you drew near, landing softly on the cloud like surface.

“Hey guys what are you doing?” You asked the group, noticing their readily drawn weapons, they looked a lot different from the angels you were used to, but you could tell they just had on masks.

They turned to you, most looking to the side guiltily, as if you caught them going to a party without you. One of them however, looked excited, he turned and answered,

“We’re going for the yearly extermination.” You paused, never hearing of this before.

The others glared at the younger angel, he must have told you something you weren’t supposed to know. One of the older angels sighed, bringing you attention to him.

“Every year we go down to Hell and...control the population.”

Your eyes widened at his words. You weren’t stupid, you knew what he was implying. But this was Heaven! Surely this wasn’t allowed!

“Why?” You found yourself asking in disbelief.

The angel that spoke to you slumped his shoulders, disappointed that you weren’t seeing it his way. “Because, they are over populated, besides, they all chose their path down there, they deserve this.”

You were appalled at the bloodlust rising from the holy being in front of you. Without a word, you shook your head, spreading your wings, you took off hoping to find a way to put a stop to this.

Of course, it didn’t go as smoothly as you planned.

The rest of the angels had no problem with the extermination, in fact they were excited for it, believing it was what the sinners deserved. You felt otherwise.

Soon, the angels began to get frustrated with  _you_ . How come you didn’t share their opinions? Do you really think sinners were anything but pests? Soon, the higher powers heard what was going on and approached you.

“Cadere, What is this nonsense you have been spreading around?” Malus, one of the seraph angels, asked. You could tell he was angry. Still, feeling as strongly as you did, you stood your ground.

“I don’t believe we should treat the sinners like this. They were once people too, and they should be given a chance to live their lives without this destruction.”

His brow furrowed in frustration. “They were given a chance! On Earth! This is their punishment.”

You crossed your arms defiantly. “Yes, their punishment was banishment from Heaven, now your adding to that with brutal murders. Is that not a sin in itself?”

Now he was furious, grabbing your arm and yanking it towards him while his blue eyes burned with hatred. It was then that you realized, this ‘paradise’ wasn’t as perfect as everyone thought.

“Are you saying that  we are sinning? That  we  deserve to rot in Hell along with them?! That’s blasphemy!”

You were dragged along with him as he spoke, the tugging becoming painful.

“Let me go!” You ordered, yanking your arm away from the fuming angel.

You didn’t remember much after that.

Just pure white wings spreading out wide, someone pulling you. You must have fought back because you felt a sting in your cheek.

The sky didn’t seem golden anymore, no it was more of a sickly yellow. The illusion had been broken. You were pulled again. The last thing you remembered was the feeling of the soft ground leaving your feet, then...

falling.

—————————————

You 

opened

your

eyes.

Falling. You were falling. 

And everything hurt.

You were burning. Your wings, oh your pearly white wings were flaming. You couldn’t scream, the air stole your voice as you plummeted 

down

down

down

The yellow sky became a fiery orange, much like the flames that engulfed you. Pain shot through every nerve, your throat was hoarse from the silent screams.

And you were still falling.

The sky began to bleed into a red color as the flames extinguished. You were alive, but barely. Your vision became fuzzy as you went limp from exhaustion, your eyes half closed.

You crashed to the ground, leaving a huge crater, before completely passing out cold.

All of Hell felt a new powerful being land into the realm. An angel had fallen into the unholy landscape.

And everyone wanted a piece of them.


	2. Welcome To The Happy Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were saved by two nice girls who offered you a room at a hotel. Now you have to figure out a way to go day by day in this new, unfamiliar realm of sinners who wish you harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! Let’s keep the ball rollin!

You opened your eyes.

Light flooded through he windows of the unfamiliar room you were in. The bed under you was soft, seeming to beg you to fall back asleep, but you couldn’t. Someone was in the room with you.

She looked...conflicted. Her black eyes curious as she nervously swept her blonde hair behind her ear. When she noticed your questioning gaze, she spoke.

“Um...hi! I’m Charlie...you...you took quite a tumble.” You couldn’t help but stare at her fangs apprehensively as she introduced herself.

She must have noticed because she shut her mouth instantly and gave you a small smile.

“It’s alright, I...well see you were unconscious...and uh this place doesn’t exactly treat kindly to...” she looked you up and down, “strangers...”

You placed a hand on your head and groaned at the headache forming.

“Well...you looked like you needed help, so I decided to bring you to the Happy Hotel!” She explained enthusiastically.

You looked up. Hotel? There were no hotels in Heaven...

“I can see your confused...you-“ The girl was cut off when the door behind her opened, revealing a grey skinned girl with long white hair that was pulled into a pink bow. There was a pink X where one of her eyes should have been.

When she saw you awake, she raced to Charlie’s side, spear in hand, and pointed the sharp end at you threateningly. This caused you to jerk back, wings unfolding in alarm. The two girls’ eyes widened at the sight.

Charlie instantly put a hand on the girl’s spear, lowering it.

“Look, it’s okay, really, you just...spooked us.”

_You_ spoked  _them_ ?

“How did you get here?” The grey skinned girl demanded an answer, fangs bared in your direction.

“Vaggie!” The blonde girl scolded.

You blinked, confused. How did you get here? All you could remember was...

falling

down

from

Heaven.

If you weren’t in Heaven, then....

Your heart dropped.

You had been banished. Thrown to the darkness. Cast out from the light.

You were in Hell.

“You...must be really confused, I know it’s going to take a while for this to sink in, but your-“

“Not in Heaven?” You finished.

The girl nodded, a pitiful expression on her face. The girl next to her was eyeing you suspiciously.

“So, the question is, why are you here? Angels don’t just fall from the sky everyday...unless it’s a cleanse.” She spat out the last word with hatred.

Your wings instantly lowered, you looked between the two for a moment.

“I...might have...rebelled...” You answered hesitantly.

The two girls looked shocked, their eyes wide in disbelief.

Charlie was the first one to snap out of it, her face filling with confusion. “Rebelled? What do you mean?”

Taking a deep breath, you told them about how you heard about the extermination and felt it was wrong. “I was explaining that sinners shouldn’t be treated like this...and they...” You couldn’t seem to finish.

“Kicked you out?” Vaggie offered sympathetically.

Your wings cloaked you protectively, hiding your sadness in their black embr-

Wait a second...

Your wings aren’t black...

Your eyes widened as you finally took in the coal colored appendages. Charlie seemed to understand your predicament as she calmly caught your gaze.

“That happens to fallen angels.” She explained, not really easing your mind at all. 

It was as if the fire from your fall charred your wings. You looked at both Charlie and Vaggie, noticing both had fangs. Experimentally, you poked a finger in your own mouth, finding that you did indeed have sharp canines, but instead of two, all four were now pointed. The girl with the spear gave you a confused look while Charlie smiled patiently. You dropped your hand in your lap and looked up at them.

“So...what do I do now?” You asked, hating how pathetic you sounded.

Charlie and Vaggie exchanged glances. It was like watching a child beg their parent to let them keep a stray dog. The grey skinned girl sized you up one final time before her shoulders slumped and the blonde girl squealed in excitement. She dashed to your side, her face full of determination.

“You could be our first visitor!” You could have sworn her eyes turned to stars as she shook with excitement. 

Vaggie, on the other hand, looked more defeated than anything. “Technically she’s our second, we can’t forget about Angel.” She stated.

Charlie waved her hand dismissively before turning back to you. “So, what’s your name?” She asked.

“Cadere.” You answered, wings lowering, crestfallen, when you remembered who gave you that name.

If she noticed your mood souring, Charlie certainly didn’t show it as she suddenly embraced you, catching you off guard.

“Welcome to the Happy Hotel Cadere!”

You gave her a small thankful smile in return.

—————————————

The girl’s gave you a room and told you it was best if you splayed low for a bit. Everyone in Hell had felt you fall, you had been lucky that Charlie and Vaggie were nearby when it happened. 

They gave you a nice black coat to cover your wings before telling you to stay inside while they went on a news review. Promising they would be back shortly, the two girls left the hotel, leaving you all alone.

The first thing you did was rush to the bathroom, throwing yourself in front of a mirror to see what else had changed. Surprisingly, not much else did. You still had bright orange iris’, but your long brown hair looked a bit darker.

Having been okay for the most part, you decided to do a little cleaning. After a few minutes of trying to tidy up, you gave up. The hotel was much to big and chaotic for one person to take care of.

Sighing, you went up to your room and switched on the TV, hoping to find the channel that the two girls were on. You seemed to find it just in time.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’m opening the first of its kind, a hotel that rehabilitates sinners!”

Charlie’s speech was met with absolute silence. You watched her courage melt into nervousness. Slowly she lowered her arms.

“Ya know? Cause hotels are for people passing through...temporarily...” the girl desperately tried to make everyone see her point.

“I figure it would serve a purpose...a place to work towards redemption! Yaaay....” It was painful to watch.

Charlie glanced around nervously before slipping into a more sincere tone. “Look, every single one of you has something good deep down inside...I know you do...” suddenly her saddened face turned to one of hope as she stated, “maybe I’m not getting through to you...” as she climbed on top of the table.

With a snap of her fingers, the screen went dark before a light came on, revealing Charlie sitting on a piano. You felt your confusion rising. Then, she started singing.

You couldn’t deny, she had a good voice, but you felt that no one was taking her seriously and this act didn’t help. Her song was of rainbows and unicorns, making your heart heavy as you remembered that Heaven wasn’t as nice as everyone thought. You could practically feel the ghost flames that licked your wings as you fell, making you shiver.

When the song ended, everyone was silent for a moment until one voice spoke up.

“Wow.....that was shit...”

As if on cue, everyone started laughing. Charlie’s face fell into embarrassment and you couldn’t help but feel bad for her, as well as angry towards all the sinners that were making fun of the girl. The news reporter next to her was going on about how no one would ever care to become a better person while you were wondering where Vaggie was, hoping someone would come to her rescue.

“Well...we have a patron already who believes in our cause and he’s shown incredible progress!” She countered, still hanging onto hope for the passion project.

“Oh? And who might that be?” The blond reporter asked, still smiling from her laughter.

Charlie looked a little smug as she answered, “Oh, just someone named...Angel Dust.”

“The porn star?” The second reporter interjected questioningly.

The first reporter scratched her nails across the desk, creating a horrible screeching noise that blocked out her words.

“In any case, that’s not even an accomplishment...” She continued to speak but you weren’t listening, you were too busy dealing with your frustration. Charlie told the reporter that Angel had been out of trouble for two weeks, something you were glad she brought up.

Suddenly there was breaking news. The blonde woman pushed the girl off screen, reporting about a new player entering the turf war. When going to the live feed, it showed a white and pink spider looking creature destroying some kind of egg.

“It looks like the one who just joined the battle is none other than porn actor Angel Dust! What a juicy coincidence! You must feel really stupid right now.” The two reporters threw back their heads and laughed while exclaiming, “Ratings!” and doing jazz hands.

You shut off the TV, not wanting to watch the embarrassment unfold as you flopped down on your bed, shoulders slumped. You wished you could help Charlie, but an angel appearing on live TV probably wasn’t the best idea. Your wings itched to spread out and soar across the sky you always loved, but you knew those days were behind you. Flopping onto your back, you stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the universe would throw at you next.

You laid there for quite some time before you heard voices downstairs. You were about to go down to comfort the girl when you remembered that it might be best to let her have time to herself. So, you got to work exploring your room. There were plenty of books, which you were excited about, you always loved losing yourself in stories. Your bed was more than comfortable, you couldn’t wait until you could rest and escape reality.

That was when you heard the front door slam shut from downstairs. You brushed it aside, it was probably just Vaggie, angry about the news. But then, it slammed shut again. You could hear Charlie’s voice that sounded worried, and then Vaggie shouting something back, but you couldn’t make out what they were trying to say. After a moment of silence, a new voice came from under you. Their voice sounded distorted from upstairs. Curious, you made your way to the door, not yet opening it. The voices just seemed to be speaking to each other, so you decided to return to your room, not wanting to disturb them.

You scanned the books again, perhaps there were a few you had read before? The titles didn’t look like anything you’d ever seen. There was ‘How To Kill A Dragon’, ‘Turf Wars’, ‘Blood pool’, and many other disturbing titles.

Another new voice came from downstairs, this one high pitched and squeaky. You shook your head, reminding yourself to stay in your room. Moving to the bathroom, you only glanced at your reflection for a moment before turning your attention to the shower. That was when you heard yet another unfamiliar voice that sounded completely opposite to the previous one, deep and gruff.

Were they having some sort of party or something? You had to keep your attention on the bathroom, not wanting to give into temptation and see what was going on. 

Opening the cabinet under the sink, you found a few fluffy towels, much to your delight. You couldn’t understand why people wouldn’t want to stay here, it was luxurious, well maybe just the rooms were, you remembered the mess of the lobby. Closing the cabinet, you moved to the-

Was that singing?! What in the world was going on down there?

Giving up, you headed to your door, resting a hand on the shiny knob before pulling it open and hearing a voice singing-

**_BOOM_ **

Something exploded downstairs and the entire hotel shook, causing you to dart back into your room and slam the door. Rushing over to the window, you pulled the curtains away to find a giant blimp like machine towering over the building. Was the hotel under attack?

A snake like demon popped out from the circular window. He spoke down to the group gathered in front of the hotel, you couldn’t see them very well, The shadow of the machine blocked your view. You did however, see the giant gun pointed straight at them that began charging up. Bracing for impact, you squeezed your eyes shut.

Then you heard an unholy roar and another explosion. Your eyes opened to find that a hole had formed from under the blimp, inky black tentacles erupted from its depths and began constricting around the machine.

You shut the curtains.

Nope

You sat on your bed, trying to process what the Hell just happened when another explosion rocked the building. You didn’t even get up to check, knowing that the blimp was destroyed.

Shortly after you decided that Hell was very much not like Heaven, you heard voices from downstairs again.

You gathered all your strength and opened your door, heading downstairs as the voices grew louder and the smell of jambalaya filled your nose.


	3. Fresh Jambalaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the new people in the hotel and your not sure how to feel about a certain deer demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos guys! I’m glad your liking this! ❤️

The first thing you saw nearly sent you back up the stairs again.

Vaggie looked as if she was about to murder a white spider looking creature, who you remembered from the TV as Angel Dust, while he held her back using all four arms. Charlie was trying to pry them apart as a short, one eyed demon in a white and pink dress raced around the lobby, picking up anything out of place and dusting out the cobwebs at the speed of sound. A red winged cat with a black top hat and red bow tie stood off to the side, undeterred from the scene as he chugged a bottle of booze from behind the counter of a bar.

Upon noticing your entry, Charlie gave you a sheepish wave and Vaggie pushed Angel down with a huff, turning to you with an tired expression. The pink haired cyclops came darting at you, eager to meet someone new as the winged cat just kept drinking, not even acknowledging your presence.

“Hi! I’m Niffty! I didn’t know there were other people in this hotel! Are there more of you? Are they upstairs?” You couldn’t even process her questions before she zipped past you, stopping halfway up the stairs and calling out, “Hello? Hellooooo? Nope! Nobody else!” and rushing back to cleaning again.

When you turned back to the lobby you were face to face with the pink striped spider. 

“Hey~” He cooed, making you extremely uncomfortable as he got into your personal space. “The names Angel, Angel Dust, but you can call me-“

“OKAY!” Charlie cut him off, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “This is Cadere, she is going to be staying here!” The blonde girl clasped her hands together excited.

Niffty let out a ‘yaaaay!’ while the cat behind the counter just grunted. Angel let you have your space as he blew his white fluff of hair out of his eyes. “And where were you all this time?” He asked, all four hands on his hips.

You shrugged. “Upstairs in my room...I didn’t want to interrupt your...musical number.”

Charlie’s eyes lit up at the mention, but before she could open her mouth to speak, a new voice that sounded like a advertiser on an old TV spoke.

“Well! I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting!” You could practically hear the exclamation mark at the end of his sentence as you turned to a  _very_ tall, red dressed demon who’s red eyes gazed into yours. He was holding out a black gloved claw which you shook, not wanting to seem rude.

“The name’s Alastor sweetheart, and who might you be?” He asked, his voice still containing the odd static quality.

“Cadere.” You answered, spotting two small antlers atop his red, black tipped hair. His wide, sharp toothed smile was a little alarming, but you brushed it off.

“Lovely to meet you darling, now,” he turned to the rest of the lobby, “the jambalaya should be finished in a moment if everyone wants to sit down.”

You couldn’t help but notice Vaggie giving the demon a hostile glare. If he saw, Alastor didn’t comment on it as he adjusted his red monocle and pranced back into the kitchen.

You turned back to Charlie, who was leading everyone into the dining room. She had a gentle smile on her face that told you she would explain everything later. Vaggie, on the other hand, seemed tense, as if she expected the walls to close in at any moment. You couldn’t really blame her, the blimp had come out of nowhere. 

Everyone took their seats, you sat across from Charlie, who was next to Vaggie. The winged cat took his seat on the other side of the blonde girl and Angel sat across from him, which happened to be next to you. Niffty took one of the end seats, placing a few books down so she could reach thetable. 

Alastor came out from the kitchen, carrying a steaming pot of jambalaya. He set it down on the table and snapped his fingers. Bowls and silverware appeared in front of everyone, causing a chorus of ‘oooooohs’ and excited expressions across the table. The only one who didn’t seem happy was Vaggie, she had her arms crossed as she frowned at the pot. The cat, who you assumed was always grumpy, seemed indifferent.

As everyone began scooping the dish into their bowls, the red dressed demon took a seat beside you, grin still present on his face. Angel began scarfing down his bowl, without care in the world. Charlie took a bite and smiled, complementing the dish before continuing. Vaggie eyed it suspiciously, but when no one died suddenly, she took a hesitant bite, she didn’t say if she liked it or not, but her continuing to eat it showed that it was acceptable. Niffty took dainty bites, her excited smile never leaving her face. The cat just sighed heavily, scooping up the jambalaya and shoving it into his mouth lazily. You looked down at your bowl. It looked appetizing enough, so you took a bite. Then another, and another. It was the best jambalaya you’d ever had, which wasn’t really saying much because this was your first time, but it was still  _delicious_ .

Alastor seemed pleased that everyone enjoyed the meal, taking a bite of the meal himself, humming as he did so. Next to you, Angel leaned over the table towards the cat, who instantly leaned back, eyes narrowed.

“So~”

“Don’t even start.” The winged feline grumbled.

While Angel threw pick up lines and innuendos at him, Charlie and Vaggie were having their own discussion about the news fiasco. Although, it was more of Vaggie scolding the blonde girl who looked like a kicked puppy. Niffty was oblivious to the conversation as she kept at her food. 

“So my dear,” the static voice next to you started, “what brings you here?” Alastor asked in a hushed voice that only you could hear through the ongoing conversations. 

You hesitated for a moment before shrugging. “Free room and food is an opportunity no one can pass up.” Oh you were a terrible liar.

He seemed to notice this as well, the demon’s ever present grin widened slightly, eyes narrowing. “Really now...” He drawled out his words, static seeming to drown out everything else.

Your shoulders tensed at the sound, not meeting his eyes as you desperately tried to grab Vaggie’s attention. She was too busy arguing with Charlie to notice the predicament you were in. You could feel his red eyes on you. To say it made you uncomfortable would be quite an understatement. You could see his eyes flash with glee as he took in your discomfort, but before he could speak again, Charlie rose from the table, empty bowl in hand.

“That was delicious Alastor!” She gave him a smile, which he returned, all hostile intentions completely erased from his features.

Everyone else stood, collected their bowls, and placed them on the counter near the sink. Niffty stated that she would do the dishes for everyone.

“Oh Husk~” Angel cooed after the winged cat who promptly flipped him off before taking his place behind the bar. Much to his chagrin, Angel followed, still giving flirty remarks.

Charlie and Vaggie sat on the couch, turning on the TV out of boredom. Youwandered over to them, still standing but listening to the news. The clatter in the kitchen told you that Niffty was already working on the dishes.

“Breaking news! We’ve just received word that the fallen angel’s crash site has indeed been found! Let’s take a look at the live feed!”

You froze, eyes wide at the screen that showed the giant crater you had left behind when you had landed. Both Vaggie and Charlie tensed, but neither dared to look at you, not wanting the others to catch on.

“Did you guys feel it too? When they landed?” Angel asked after overhearing the TV. Husk gave a grunt, nodding his head before downing another bottle of booze.

Yeah, you felt it alright.

“Yes, quite a feeling.” A staticky voice spoke.

You jumped at the sound, not knowing he was behind you. Alastor’s gaze was solely focused on your face, drinking in the fear. You were worried he was going to repeat the uncomfortable feeling at dinner when Vaggie came to your rescue.

“It’s late, we should all probably head to bed, we can discuss further ideas about the hotel tomorrow.”

Your form relaxed instantly, something the red dressed demon took note of. Charlie switched off the TV with a nervous expression and began ushering people to their rooms. You went to your own, locking the door before slipping off your coat and unfolding your wings which had begged for release all day.

None of the shirts had holes for them so you only changed your pants, making a mental note to cut slits in all the shirts, before snuggling into the soft bed.

As you drifted off, you failed to notice your door knob turn ever so slightly, only to stop on the lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh someone’s at the door....


	4. A Stressful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang get ready for breakfast, a certain white spider stirs up trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, this took a while to write, but I couldn’t help but laugh at some parts. Thank you for all your wonderful comments that help me continue writing! Enjoy the chapter!

You were in a dark hallway. In front of you was a golden light. You wanted to bask in the light, to chase away the cold darkness surrounding you.

You took a step towards it, only to feel something digging into your ankle.

Claws. Sharp, black, wicked claws pulled you down, away from the light. They raked across your wings, causing excruciating pain to shoot down your back as you fought to make your way back to the light. But those wicked claws drug you down into the floor. You sunk, as if your were trapped in tar. The black liquid suffocated you as your body sank lower and lower.

Then, you were falling.

—————————————

You had never had a nightmare before, but the feeling of being jerked out of you sleep forcefully as your shirt clung to your body from the sweat was enough to keep you up until morning. Your wings wrapped around you, as if to block out all the terrible things and give you a safe space to breath.

After shakily calming yourself down, they folded onto your back again as you pushed the covers off of you and swung your legs the side of the bed.

Checking the door, you found that it was still locked, much to your relief. Your gaze slipped to the bathroom, wondering if you should take a shower. When you remembered that you only had one shirt, you decided it would probably be best if you did.

Locking the bathroom door, you grabbed one of the fluffy towels from under the sink. As you turned to start the water, you caught something in the mirror. Slowly, you turned your back to it, gasping at the sight that greeted you.

There was a long black line that traced your spine and branched off you your wings. That had definitely not been there before.

There were also random symbols painted across your back. One of them you recognized, it was a heart with a knife through the center.

Betrayal.

Instantly, your wings covered them in shame. You were branded a traitor. There was no way Heaven would accept you again.

Your black wings drooped the entire time in the shower, hopelessness welling in your chest. Tears streaked down your face as you turned the water off. You brushed them away, staring at your puffy eyes in the mirror and letting out a long sigh. You gripped the edges of the sink.

Okay.

You are stuck in a hostile, unfamiliar landscape full of demons that want to possibly eat/kill you. You’re in a hotel that’s trying to help said demons become good and eventually make their way up to the illusion that you got yourself thrown out of. And you only have one shirt to wear...

Your screwed.

When you met your own eyes in the mirror, you just couldn’t accept it. So, you rationalized things.

You were probably in the safest place in Hell, two people already knew your secret and had your back, and you could always work on the shirts later.

Nodding to yourself, you changed and dried your hair. When you didn’t hear anyone downstairs, you decided to turn on the news, maybe you could piece together how you could live down here.

You were greeted with the same blonde headed lady as before.

“Of course you would Tom...” She practically growled to the anchor next to her, who’s face was covered by a gas mask.

“Sinners are still recovering from the recent extermination, but are questioning, just where is this fallen angel.” Her face snapped back to the camera, a fake smile dawning her features.

“Yes sir, you can’t go anywhere without hearing about them, this angel’s the biggest news since that ridiculous Happy Hotel nonsense!” Tom added.

Your confidence was starting to diminish.

“I heard angel blood can be smelt from a mile away, and is a rare delicacy!” You decided to shut of the screen after that, an uneasy feeling settling in your stomach. You were sort of kidding about the whole them eating you thing, but it seemed you were right.

Trying to stay positive, you threw on your black coat to cover your wings and unlocked your door. Pulling it open, you were about to step out when Angel Dust flew past, looking terrified for his life. When he noticed you, however, he stopped on a dime, spinning around and grabbed your shoulders.

“Listen toots, ya gotta hide me!” He pleaded while pushing you back into your room.

Annoyed grunts that sounded suspiciously like Vaggie came from further down the hall. Angel shut your door and locked the two of you inside, letting out a relieved breath.

“What happened?” You asked in a hushed tone.

He turned to you, his expression still nervous. “She found my stash! Can’t hide anythin from this crazy bitch!”

A knock sounded on your door, making you both tense.

“Hey, Cadere, have you seen Angel by any chance?” An annoyed sounding Vaggie asked through the door.

You were torn between telling the truth, or helping Angel. You sighed, shooing him to the bathroom. He shot you a grateful look before disappearing.

You unlocked and open the door, facing the grey skinned girl. “Sorry, haven’t seen him.” You lied right to her face.

She huffed and continued her search of the hotel for the elusive spider. Your gaze followed her until she disappeared downstairs, you turned as Angel sprang out for the bathroom.

“Hey, thanks toots! I owe ya one.” The spider demon passed you with a victorious smile and strutted out of your room, going the opposite way of Vaggie.

You just shook your head, shutting your door behind you, and making your way downstairs.

The smell of eggs and bacon filled your nose. You couldn’t help the smile forming on your face. 

Bacon was your weakness.

Niffty threw you a quick hello before continuing her sweep of the hotel, searching for any stray speck of dust she could find. Husk was the only other person in the lobby, his head rested in his arms as his red wings covered his face. He was clearly having a hangover.

You approached him slowly and sat at one of the seats of the bar. He lifted a wing, only caring to open one eye as he looked you up and down before grunting and shutting his eyes again. You couldn’t help but feel bad for the cat.

“Are you alright?” You asked softly, as not to worsen his headache. 

He just let out another grumble, you took that as a no. “Do you want me to get you some toast or water?” You asked, remembering that you read it was good for hangovers.

He opened his eyes curiously. When you just stared at him questioningly, he sighed.

“Whatever...” He grumbled.

Smiling, you made your way to the kitchen, where the amazing smell was coming from. When you pushed open the door you found Alastor cooking breakfast. His ears twitched and he turned to you, his ever present smile across his face. He had taken his suit jacket off and rolled up his sleeves, exposing his forearms. Around his neck was a red ‘Don’t Kiss The Cook!’ apron that almost had you burst out laughing.

When he saw you, he paused, smile widening. “Hello my dear! How can I help you?” He asked in a cheery tone. It seemed the tension from last night had been forgotten.

“I just came in to make some toast and get a glass of water for Husk.” You stated, making your way to the toaster.

Alastor paused, face filling with curiosity. “How kind of you...”

You just nodded, popping in some bread and retrieving a glass to fill up with water. The smiling demon just shrugged, turning back to his cooking. When the toast popped out, you saw his ears twitch at the sound and you wondered just how good of hearing he had.

Leaving the kitchen with toast and water in hand, you made your way to the hungover feline. Gently placing them in front of him, you gave Husk a smile before turning around and making your way to the couch.

You heard a mumbled “Thanks” behind you, to which you just nodded.

Charlie came downstairs shortly afterward, enticed by the smell of breakfast.

“Good morning Cadere, did you sleep well?” She asked in a chipper tone.

You hesitated, remembering your nightmare before answering with a forced smile, “Yep! The bed is really comfortable.”

Pleased with your response, the girl turned to Husk. Upon seeing his state, she hesitated. When Charlie opened her mouth to say something, he gave her a ‘I really don’t want to talk right now’ so she shut her mouth and flopped down on the couch across from you. The three of you just sat in silence, happy to get a moment of peace in the hectic hotel.

That moment didn’t last long however, because the next thing you knew, a pink blur shot down the lobby, making a horrible squealing noise. Both you and Charlie shot up from your couches while Husk groaned at the loud noise.

“HE BROUGHT A DAMN PIG IN THIS HOTEL!” Vaggie came storming in from upstairs, dragging Angel behind her, who’s arms were tied with blankets.

“RUN FAT NUGGETS!” The white spider screamed to the pig while struggling to get out of his bonds.

You watched with wide eyes as said pig dashed into the kitchen.

Everyone in the lobby froze.

Shit

It all happed at once, the pig flew out from the kitchen, plowing right into Niffty who had come down to figure out what all the ruckus was about. The two shot backwards on impact, barreling into the counter where Husk raised his wings in alarm. They ended up knocking several glasses from the bar, shattering and raining broken glass down onto him, causing a long stream of curses from the feline. The kitchen door slammed open to reveal a  _very_ pissed looking Alastor who’s eyes seemed to take the form of radio dials as his antlers grew outward, shadows surrounding his form. Vaggie raised her spear, standing protectively in front of Charlie, who looked on with horror at the scene.

You locked eyes with Angel, still tied on the floor. He gave you a pleading look that basically begged you to release him. As soon as you moved towards him, however, Alastor’s gaze snapped to you, causing you to freeze in place.

Holy shit he looked terrifying.

Apparently that was all the distraction the spider needed as he broke free of his bonds, dashed over to the pig, scooped him up, and ran like Hell to his room.

There was silence for a moment where everyone just stared in shock before Vaggie growled,

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“Agreed.” Alastor returned back to his normal form, dusting off his sleeves before turning to you.

“Very sorry you had to see me like that darling, not my best moment.” He apologized, static still present in his voice. He turned back around and disappeared into the kitchen.

Charlie helped Niffty to her feet as Husk rubbed his head and slumped back onto the counter, which now had a Niffty sized dent. Vaggie grumbled as she turned to you.

“Go see if you can get him down here, breakfast should almost be done.”

You nodded, rushing past Niffty who began to clean up the broken glass.

You stopped at Angel’s door, giving it a hesitant knock.

“I’m not comin out.” You heard his muffled voice yell.

“Look, breakfast is almost ready and it’s not going to do any good to wait for the inevitable.” You sighed, trying to reason with him.

It was a good moment before you heard him release a breath and open his door. “Ya don’t think their gonna take Fat Nuggets away do ya?” He asked worried.

You blinked at his concern before giving him a smile. “I’m not sure, but if it comes down to it, we could always hide him in my room.”

An appreciated smile graced his features. “Heh, thanks toots.”

—————————————

Breakfast was...tense.

You all took the same seats as the night before. Alastor set the table, and you noticed Angel’s plate land a little louder than everyone else’s.

The food was delicious but you couldn’t help but notice all eyes angrily focused on the white spider beside you. Well, except for Niffty, who just happily chowed down on her meal.

“Ah sooo....” Angel started nervously, tapping his fork on his plate, “everyone....sleep okay?”

His question was met with silence. Feeling awkward, you answered, “Yep, how about you?”

He gave you a weak smile. “Just...great.”

You could practically feel Alastor’s eyes switch from the spider to you.

“Well, I’m done! That was delicious!” Niffty smiled to the red dressed demon beside you.

Abruptly, his attention left you and focused on the pink haired cyclops, giving her a charming smile. “Well I’m glad you liked it darling!”

Everyone finished shortly after, Angel took the opportunity to disappear back up to his room again. You told Niffty that you could do the dishes, giving her time to recover from being run over by a pig. She thanked you and left you alone in the kitchen...or so you thought.

“I can’t help but notice how kind you are to everyone darling.” A staticky voice sounded right behind you.

You jumped a little in surprise, before facing the grinning demon. He leaned down so you were face to face, orange eyes meeting red.

“I wonder how you found yourself down here...”

Involuntary, your wings tensed underneath your coat. You laughed nervously to cover up your fear.

“That’s quite a personal question isn’t it?”

His smile widened at your words, causing you to gulp.

“I don’t believe it is, why everyone loves to share their story,” his face got uncomfortably close, “ _so, what’s yours_? ”

You could have sworn that last part sounded like a threat. Before you could even open your mouth to give an excuse, he shot up, the kitchen door opened, revealing Vaggie who was carrying her plate in. Upon seeing your face, her eye narrowed and switched to Alastor, suspicious.

“What are  _you_ doing in here?”

He simply grinned at her tone. “Why, I was just asking our dear friend if she needed help with the dishes!” He said with feigned innocence.

“No thanks...” You spoke, playing along, but not wanting to be alone with him again.

Impatience flashed in his eyes but he shrugged and began to leave only to turn to you again. “Apologies again for the loud entrance earlier, I just don’t know when to  _keep quiet_ .” The last part dripped with malice as he turned and left the kitchen, leaving a worried Vaggie with you.

Eyes wide from the threat, you swallowed nervously.

What had you gotten yourself into?


	5. Pushing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor keeps invading your personal space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the kudos, I’m glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! Now, onward!

Vaggie and Charlie had pulled you aside after you finished with the dishes. The two girls worriedly explained that Alastor, who you learned was called the Radio Demon, was not someone to mess with. They told you the story of how he had overcome some of the most powerful demons in Hell, and for some reason decided to help with a project that sounded ridiculous to everyone else in the realm. It sounded shady to you and apparently the girls as well.

“Just...be careful around him, especially since your...you know.” Vaggie gestured to the coat that covered your wings.

Nodding, you assured them that you could handle yourself. You were an archangel after all, not that you told them that, you didn’t want to lose their trust.

When Vaggie asked you what Alastor had said in the kitchen, you remembered his obvious threat and decided to keep with the ‘He asked if I needed help with the dishes’ story. You could tell she knew you were lying, but the grey skinned girl didn’t press any further, much to your appreciation.

—————————————

Having nothing better to do, you explored the halls, finding numerous pictures of Charlie as a child. Vaggie was in a few, but one of them caught your eye. 

The picture was quite large, and was the only one that showed Charlie with what seemed to be her parents. It was also the only one where she wasn’t smiling. The girl seemed tense, uncomfortable, leading you to believe her parents were uptight. They seemed wealthy, her father in a nice white suit and her mother in a rich purple-

Is that a crown? 

Wait...

The more you studied the photo, the more dread seemed to sink into your stomach.

Her father was holding an apple cane, similar to the fruit Adam and Eve were tricked with... that couldn’t mean...

Charlie was the princess of Hell...

Daughter of Lucifer, the only other fallen angel in existence.

“That happens to fallen angels.” She had told you once you found out about your black wings. She knew because of her father, and she hadn’t told you.

“She didn’t want you to worry.”

You jumped and spun around at the sound of the voice. Vaggie was giving you a regretful look.

“She wanted to tell you, but she worried that you wouldn’t treat her the same way.” The white haired girl explained.

You turned back to the photo, conflicting thoughts running through your head. You wanted to trust Charlie, she seemed so nice and caring, but her father...

You weren’t sure how to process this new information. After all, Lucifer’s betrayal was the most well known stories in Heaven. Someone betraying the peaceful landscape...

Well, you guessed you’d be a hypocrite for thinking that way. After all, you basically did the same. But Lucifer was always depicted as some monster with razor-like claws, black horns, and long sharp teeth that could rip out your throat in an instant.

Looking back at the picture, you took in his pale skin, rosy cheeks, and thin figure. Sure, he had sharp teeth, but.... he didn’t  seem  _too_ bad...

You knew looks could be deceiving, and it would be best not to underestimate him, but looking back at how nice Charlie has been, you just couldn’t find it in your heart to be upset with her.

You turned back to Vaggie, giving her a nod, which she returned with a relieved smile.

The two of you made it back into the living room, where Husk was passed out on the couch and Charlie was giving Alastor a weird expression you couldn’t describe. You were unable to see his face, but you knew he was up to no good. Apparently the girl next to you had the same thought as she ran over to the blonde girl and practically shoved her out of the room, much to Charlie’s surprise.

You froze, realizing she just left you alone with Alastor. Well technically Husk was there too, but he didn’t seem like he was going to be much help. Swiftly, you turned and began to silently creep towards the stairs, hoping that maybe he wouldn’t catch you-

“Oh darling~”

Dammit spoke too soon.

You slowly turned to find him closer than you expected, giving you a shit-eating grin and causing you to jump back in surprise. You  really  wanted to punch him right in the yellow teeth, but you had a feeling he wouldn’t take to kindly to it, and your hand would probably get shredded in the process.

“What is it?” You asked in the most inpatient voice you could muster. This only seemed to egg him on as his eyes flashed with mischief.

“Someone seems a little hostile today, what’s the matter darling? Didn’t sleep well?”

You froze, eyes widening at his question. From your reaction, he knew he hit the nail on the head. The red dressed demon’s grin widened as his eyes took in your expression. You frowned, arms crossing protectively in front of you.

“I believe that’s none of your business Alastor.” You growled back at him.

He obviously didn’t take you as a threat as he threw an arm around your shoulder, laughing at your frustration.

You flinched at the proximity of his arm to your wings, but he must have just thought you didn’t like being touched because he didn’t ask about your peculiar behavior. Instead, he pulled you closer to his side, making you very uncomfortable.

“Oh darling your hilarious! Why don’t you smile, you know your never fully dressed without one!” He chuckled condescendingly.

You could feel you annoyance turning into anger, but knowing this would only make it worse, you kept your mouth shut and decided to wish him harm with your eyes.

“My dear you are so very interesting! I’m so curious about where you came from, would you care you enlighten me?” His red eyes never left yours, it seemed like a challenge, one you weren’t giving up on easily.

You knew what he was doing, he was trying to figure out who you were, what made you tick. But you weren’t going to tell him anything, now  _you_ were starting to annoy  _him_ .

“I told you before, I’m not comfortable explaining anything about me.” As soon as the words left your mouth, you remembered what the girls had told you about the Radio Demon. If he really wanted to, Alastor could probably kill you right now...so why didn’t he?

You were pulled out of your thoughts by his over dramatic laughing. He even wiped away a fake tear. “Oh, darling, you crack me up! But you should know...” he leaned in so that your noses where almost touching, static filling the air as the shadows seemed to dance along the walls, “ _ I wasn’t  asking _ .”

Wide eyed, you tried to pull away from him, but his grip on your shoulders was too strong, and the more you struggled, the deeper his claws sunk into you.

With no options left, you stared him down, your mouth flattening into a firm line, and you twisted yourself away, his claws snagged on your coat, but you got out of his grasp. He stood in shock at your agile escape, only for his expression to return to normal with his usual grin which seemed to stretch even wider.

“I’m tryin to sleep over here!” A grumpy voice interrupted the tension between the two of you.

You both turned to an angry looking Husk who was curled up on the couch, ears twitched with annoyance. You were surprised to find that his anger was not directed at you, but the red dressed demon beside you.

“Apologies my dear friend, I didn’t notice you there!” The Radio Demon’s boisterous voice made the cat’s headache even worse.

You noticed Husk’s tail kept flicking side to side. When you followed its movement, you found it pointing to the stairs behind you.

Oh...

OH!

He was helping you by distracting Alastor. Your eyes widened in thanks as you quietly crept up the stairs while the two bickered. Passing Angels room, you heard a few oinks and some shuffling and you guessed they hadn’t found his pig yet.

When you successfully made it to your room and shut the door, you let out a sigh of relief. Alastor was getting on your nerves but you didn’t want to anger him, even though you were an angel, he was one of the most powerful overlords in Hell, and definitely not someone you wanted to pick a fight with.

Checking over yourself, you found some scratches in your coat, thankfully your wings stayed hidden, but Alastor had almost ripped off the jacket. Maybe you should start wearing two...

Shaking your head, you locked your door, praying the Radio Demon would at least respect your privacy as you shrugged off your coat. Inspecting your wings, you were happy to find no scratches. Your shoulder, however, had some minor bruises from where he held you in place.

Switching on the TV, you were relieved to find a channel that wasn’t about you. It looked like a stand up comedian who was on a roll, earning laughs and...money...huh. It seemed the audience was throwing money at him.

Your wings stretched out, takin up most of the room with their feathery presence. Remembering that you needed to work on the shirts, you wandered over to the dresser and pulled out all of the tops. Thankfully, you had them all finished pretty quickly, having done this before with all the clothes you bought in Heaven. Since wings came in all different sizes, clothes makers just asked the angels to modify their own clothes, so they wouldn’t have to make shirts in different wing and body sizes.

After you finished, you folded them up and placed them back into the wardrobe.

A knock sounded at your door which caused you to scramble and throw on your coat before hesitantly opening the door. You really wished you hadn’t because you were met with the grinning face of the Radio Demon.

Gasping in alarm, you slammed the door shut and locked it again. Why couldn’t he just leave you alone?!

More knocks sounded on the door, but you ignored them, slowly backing away from the wooden entry. When the knocking stopped, you held your breath, listening for sounds outside.

When nothing happened, you let out a long sigh and turned around to-

“That was quite rude!”

You shrieked, jumping back from the red dressed intruder. You could have sworn there was a laughing track in the background, but you couldn’t hear much over your heart going a million miles an hour.

His face seemed to be glowing red as his smile grew predatory. Your back bumped against the door and you registered that you were alone with a murderous overlord.

Your eyes must have shown your fear because Alastor seemed smug as he took another step toward you.

Slowly, you moved your hand to the handle so you could unlock the door.

That was a mistake.

Faster than you could react, he was on you, one claw keeping your arm in place while the other covered your mouth as you tried to yell for somebody,  anybody , to save you from the demon that was holding you down. His wicked smile taunted you as he watched your struggle to escape his grasp.

You knew he was enjoying it, and it made you sick. Meeting his eyes defiantly, you bared your teeth and growled, not that it made much of a sound, his hand was muffling you.

Alastor’s eyes flashed in amusement before he brought his face closer to yours. “We haven’t been able to speak  _alone_ yet dear.” He drawled out.

You stiffened, your wings compressed against your back under the coat. The TV was still on in the back, the jokes seemed completely out of place in a moment like this.

“You see darling, you haven’t given me an answer yet...just who are you?”

You could feel his breath on your face as your eyes narrowed. Using most of your strength, you managed to push him off of you, much to his surprise, and you even got to slap him. Flashing your fangs, you spat, “Thats none of your damn business, so stop asking!”

You were met with a stunned face and silence. You expected Alastor to kill you right then, but what happened next was even more terrifying.

The TV went to static as your lights flickered, the sounds of radio feedback filled your ears and the red dressed demon’s eyes turned to dials, his teeth seeming even sharper than before as he took a slow step towards you, antlers growing atop his head.

His voice dripped with malice and you knew he was angry. “ _Darling~_ ”

Nope

Twisting the lock, you swung open the door at lightning speed and dashed down the hall, slamming right into Angel who was just leaving his room.

“WHAT THE-“

“Angel!” You grabbed the white spiders shoulders, covering his face to quiet him and pushed him back through his door, “You gotta hide me!”

The shocked arachnid took in your distressed features and closed his door behind him. “Whoa what happed toots?”

You met his eyes, still shaken up from the encounter.

“I think I just pissed off the Radio Demon.”


	6. We’ve Got Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe slapping an all powerful demon wasn’t the best idea, but it’s a good thing there are people in the hotel that care about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, school is kicking my butt, however, I shall try my best to update every weekend! Onward!

“You did what now?!” Angel looked about as nervous as you.

Fat Nuggets was curled up in your lap as you sat in one of the pink beanbags in the spider’s room.

“I slapped him.” You repeated, thankful for the small animal that was comforting you.

Angel ran a claw through the white fluff on his head. “Well shit kid, you got more balls than I do!”

You winced as the memory replayed in your mind. This was it, you were officially dead. You always thought you would go down in an epic battle againsta horde of bloodthirsty demons, but no, you were about to be killed by a fancy dressed deer demon who’s voice sounded like a 1920’s radio host.

“Maybe he’ll forget...” You said in a quiet voice. Despite that, the white spider still heard you.

“Yeah...no. He’s probably waitin for you downstairs. Even if you stay in your room for the rest of the day, you're gonna have to come down to eat. And who knows, he’ll probably poison the food and then all of us will have to...have to...” He trailed off upon seeing you curling inward, holding tight to the pig in your lap.

Sighing, Angel plopped down on the bed next to you. “Listen, toots...he wouldn’t try anything with other people around, especially not around Charlie, so whatever you do, don’t go wanderin off on yer own.”

Your eyes slowly met the arachnid’s and you gave him a small appreciative smile. “Thanks, but he’s already proven that he can appear in my room whenever he wants...how am I ever going to get out of this?” You buried your face in your hands.

Fat Nuggets nudged your arm with his pink nose, soothing you. You gave him a scratch behind the ear as a thanks. Angel crossed all of his arms in annoyance.

“Yeah, well...maybe just...every time you think he's there, just run to someone’s room and stay the night.” You looked up at the spider, a soft smile forming on your face.

He rolled his eyes at the expression. “Yeah yeah, don’t tell anyone I’m helpin ya, it could ruin my tough guy reputation.”

You chuckled and rolled your eyes.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. The both of you froze and met each other’s wide eyes. Quietly, you stood and hid behind the doorway of Angel’s bathroom. The smell of drugs was so strong you had to plug your nose. 

The white spider slowly opened the door. You couldn’t see anything from your position, but when he let out a sigh of relief, you took it as a sign that Alastor was not the one knocking.

“Hey Angel, sorry if your busy but have you see Ca-“ Charlie’s voice was interrupted by Angel shushing her and dragging the girl inside of the room, promptly slamming the door behind her.

You came out from your hiding spot when the coast was clear. The blonde girl had a confused smile on her face as her gaze switched from the two of you.

“Keep it down! Smiles has been givin our girly some trouble.” The arachnid explained.

Charlie’s smile dipped into a frown. “What?” She glanced at you before returning to Angel. “What do you mean?”

The two of you told her the situation, her eyes grew wide in fear and worry. When you added what happened in the kitchen, her face suddenly became serious.

“I’ll have a talk with him.” She stated, making her way to the door before both you and Angel blurted, “NO!” making her freeze.

“Weren’t ya listenin? Confronting him is only gonna make this worse, all you have to do is play along and make sure she isn’t ever alone with him.” The spider explained.

While you were touched by the girl’s eagerness to help, you had to agree with Angel, there was no way Alastor would let you walk if he knew you told Charlie. 

“We probably shouldn’t even tell Vaggie, I have a feeling she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet about it.” You added, regretful that you had to keep secrets from the moth demon.

The blonde girl looked just as guilty when she realized she had to keep her friend in the dark. Fat Nuggets must have felt the unease in the room as he began making cute little oinking noises. Everyone looked down at the pig and smiled, the tense atmosphere beginning to lift.

“Well...lunch should be ready in a moment, uh...maybe we could bring your food to your room?” Charlie suggested.

“No, he would get suspicious, and I would be completely vulnerable in my room. I’ll go down...just make sure he’s not alone with me.” You countered.

The two nodded and all of you made your way out of Angel’s room.

Husk eyed the three of you confusedly as you shuffled down the stairs, eyes searching the shadows. Charlie also looked nervous, Angel had to elbow her to remind the girl not to be suspicious. You guessed he must have been an actor, because the arachnid seemed completely normal, even shooting the winged cat a wink. The grumpy feline rolled his eyes and continued his game of solitaire.

Charlie went off to find Vaggie, worried about the moth girl being left alone with the Radio Demon, as you and Angel made your way over to the table with Husk.

“So, what’s for lunch?” Angel asked bored.

The grey cat huffed in annoyance before answering, “I don’t know, I think it was prime rib or some shit.” 

While the white spider was more invested in the winged cat, you were watching his cards, it was something you never learned to do in Heaven. Husk must have noticed you watching because his face softened for a moment.

“You wanna play?” He asked, surprising both you and Angel.

Your gaze went back down to the cards before meeting his eyes. “I’ve never played before...” you admitted.

He shrugged and collected the cards back into a deck before explaining that he could show you how to play blackjack. Angel quickly stated he wanted to play as well.

You learned fast, and soon the three of you began to play, Husk as the dealer suggested that you shouldn’t use real money for your first time. So, you played with chips, and after winning for two rounds you smiled victoriously as Angel went on about it being a game of luck before deciding to leave for his room and feed Fat Nuggets.

When the spider left, you suddenly remembered the fact that Alastor was close by. When your eyes met the feline’s in front of you though, you felt safe, surely Husk wouldn’t leave you out to dry.

“Usually I stick with poker, but it’s a little more complicated than this.” He explained with a more relaxed smile.

You placed down a card. “Thanks, for earlier.” You looked up at the winged feline.

He met your gaze and nodded, knowing what you were referring to. “He can be a jackass at times, you just have to get used to it.”

You gave him a great full smile. He flipped over the card to reveal a jack, laughing as he slid the chips over to him. You shook your head good-naturedly.

“I don’t think I can win against the master of gambling.” You admitted defeat.

Husk chuckled deeply, you found yourself laughing along. The two of you sat in a comfortable silence as he began to clean up the cards and stuff them back into the box. Your eyes were drawn to his red wings which were displayed openly and you couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, your own wings itching for release.

When the kitchen door swung open, you turned to the sound, blood draining from your face at the sight that greeted you.

Alastor had his rolled up sleeves look from breakfast earlier, but he was not wearing the comical apron. As if his appearance didn’t scare you enough, the bottom his shirt was stained crimson, there was a large knife in his hand that dropped the same colored liquid as his eyes landed on you. The demon’s ever present smile widened at your shock.

He truly looked like a serial killer.

“Lunch shall be ready momentarily!” His chipper voice still contained the radio static.

He followed your gaze to his shirt. As if noticing it for the first time he exclaimed, “Oh dear! It seems I’ve got a bit of juice from the meat on me! This just won’t do!” and disappeared back into the kitchen.

You turned back to Husk who was eyeing you curiously before it turned to a hint of worry. “What did he do this time?” He sighed, as if it pained him to ask.

You gave the grumpy feline a small, weary smile. “What hasn’t he done?”

This brought a chuckle from him as Husk lifted his bottle from the table. “I’ll drink to that!” 

—————————————

Alastor’s grin stretched wider. Your face was priceless! The way your orange eyes filled with shock as the color drained from your features when you spotted the crimson stained clothes he wore, oh it was addicting!

He knew you would be great fun to mess with, however, he hadn’t expected you to lash out at him. The Radio Demon lifted a claw to the side of his face, still feeling the phantom slap. It had actually stung, which surprised him. 

Laughter echoed from the lobby. You were laughing with Husk.

Alastor turned to the kitchen door, ears twitching as your genuine chuckling filtered through.

Something unknown began to stir inside of him.

What did the cat say to make you laugh? Could  _he_ ever make you laugh like that?

Shaking his head of the ridiculous thoughts, the deer demon continued his preparation of lunch. He wouldn’t trouble himself with the idea of making you happy. You were his victim after all! Why would he care about your cheery laughter or your sweet smile.

You looked so much better when you were  **terrified** .

—————————————

Charlie and Vaggie came downstairs and sat on the couch opposite of you and Husk. The blonde girl smiled sweetly while the moth demon crossed her arms and huffed, clearly not wanting to be there.

Angel came down soon after, looking just as reluctant, but he slid into the seat next to you. The feline across from you mumbled something that no one caught and downed some more of his drink.

It was a waiting game. 

Everyone was enjoying the peace, but how long would it last? You hoped maybe you could get at least a few days to adjust to this new life, but so far you haven’t been given a break.

Niffty zoomed in, pausing her cleaning as she noticed everyone in the lobby. Excitedly, she rushed over to Charlie and began having a conversation, filling the quiet room with her high pitched voice.

The kitchen door flew open and Alastor stepped out. “Lunch is ready!” He exclaimed, taking a second to meet your eyes with a smirk before disappearing into the dining room.

Everyone began to get up and follow him as you, Charlie, and Angel exchanged worried glances. 

What was he planning?


	7. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch is tense, and now your questioning how much you can trust your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos, I’m so happy everyone is enjoying this. There is an important note at the end of this chapter so don’t miss it!

Everyone sat in their original seats, eyeing the delicious meal hungrily.

Only then did you realize, Alastor’s seat was next to yours.

You were about to throw Angel a pleading expression when the red dressed demon came around the table. His pace seemed to slow behind your chair and you could practically feel his smirk growing.

Taking his seat beside you, he faced everyone at the table, motioning for them to enjoy, which caused everyone to grab their own slice of meat.

Refusing to meet the Radio Demon’s gaze, you stared down a the food on your plate, frustrated that he was an excellent cook.

When everyone began to eat, you felt Alastor’s sleeve brush across your arm, causing you to freeze. You side eyed him and found that he was cutting his food, but you didn’t miss the demon’s grin widening.

He was messing with you.

Huffing in annoyance, you returned to your meal, cutting a portion and taking a bite.

It was heavenly. Of course it was, he was a murderous demon who loved to watch the suffering of others, why wouldn’t he be an amazing cook?!

Gripping your utensils a little tighter, you tried to eat as fast as possible without looking suspicious. Unfortunately, Alastor must have picked up on your plan as he asked,

“So dear, is the hotel treating you well?”

You almost choked at the sound of his voice. Dammit! He was trying to slow your eating with a conversation. You nodded, still stuffing your face with the prime rib.

Vaggie looked to your clearly uncomfortable face to Alastor’s murderous expression and decided to intervene. “So, Alastor...where’d you learn to cook?”

Much to your relief, this distracted the demon.

“Oh! Well I’m glad you asked darling, you see my mother...”

You tuned him out as you shoved the juicy meat into your face. Maybe it was a little unladylike, but this was Hell and you assumed manners weren’t thought of too much in the demonic landscape.

Vaggie, clearly bored with the conversation and seeing that you were fine, began to talk to Charlie, who went on about a fantastic idea to host a party for the hotel. Angel listened in, asking if they would invite any hot guys. The girl’s gave him disappointed looks while Husk grumbled something under his breath that got Niffty giggling. You hadn’t been able to get close to the one eyed girl, maybe you could get to know her later.

“I see you are enjoying the meal!” The voice beside you interrupted your train of thought.

You dared to glance at the Radio Demon, who was staring at you with a wide grin. He sliced his meat without taking his eyes of yours. You shuddered at the scene.

“It’s good...” You replied quietly.

Alastor leaned towards you ever so slightly, his smile stretching wider. With a voice laced in thick static that had the hair on your arms standing up he said, “ _You left your TV on_ .”

You immediately tensed. What was that supposed to mean? Yeah, sure you  _did_ actually leave your TV on, but why did such a simple thing have to be spoken like a threat?

The demon seemed to revel in your fear, his eyes shone with something you couldn’t describe but  _definitely_ didn’t want pointed your way.

“It wastes electricity you know!” Suddenly, his voice shifted back to its chipper tone, leaving you confused and slightly afraid.

The rest of lunch consisted of the red dressed demon staring at the back of your head, something you felt but didn’t want to bring up, as both Angel and Charlie gave you worried expressions. Alastor stayed silent the whole dinner, thank goodness.

When you found yourself alone in your room after a delicious lunch, staring at you TV which was  still  on, you remembered that you weren’t supposed to be alone.

But...you didn’t want to bother anyone...

Maybe...he wouldn’t appear again, he had other things to do, surely.

But should you push your luck? You may be an angel, but you had a feeling Alastor was just as powerful as you.

That was a scary thought.

After all, murder wasn’t something anyone had to worry about in Heaven, but down here, well worse things happened every day. No one would be able to help you if you found yourself alone in the city, you couldn’t stay in the hotel forever...

Taking a deep breath, you squared your shoulders.

You were an archangel, defender of Heaven, slayer of demons, and guardian of the innocent. You could take care of yourself, and your friends. Even if that meant you had to fight Lucifer himself.

...which was Charlie’s dad.

Releasing a long sigh, you flopped onto your bed. Your wings begged for release but you didn’t dare let them out with the threat of a certain red clad demon appearing in your room.

Your eyes wandered to the walls. You could have sworn you saw something move, but nothing seemed out of place. Maybe you were just paranoid...

You saw something in your peripheral vision, causing you shoot up to turn your head sharply to the direction.

Again, nothing seemed out of place. Running your hands through your hair worriedly, you listened to the TV, trying to focus on anything else.

“Well, in other news, we have received word that there is yet another idio-ahem- I mean  sinner  staying at the princess’ little passion project. That means the hotel contains; porn star Angel Dust, the Radio Demon, two of henchmen, a princess, a girl with a spear, and this mysterious newcomer. Maybe this thought-to-be-failure of a project will actually work?” There was a beat of silence before everyone in the station burst out laughing. The reporter’s neck made sickening cracking sounds as she chuckled. 

“Yeah...no. Anyway, Lucifer himself has sent a search party after this fallen angel that has somehow elluded all of Hell’s citizens! What a treat! Rumors have speculated that someone has been keeping them hidden, and we all know how valuable an angel is...”

The other reporter, Tom Trench, spoke up. “I heard their blood is finer than any wine!”

You decided to shut off the TV. Maybe you should stop trying to watch, everything was always horrific on the news anyway.

You sighed, glancing at the window that was covered by curtains. Perhaps one day, you could fly again...

A knock sounded on your door that made you swing around to face it. The knock was slow, unnervingly so. For a split second, you wondered if you should just leave it closed but, remembering how that went last time, you decided to slowly approach and unlock it, turning the knob. You pulled open the wooden entry and were met with a face full of white fluff.

You let out a relieved sigh to see the familiar arachnid. He carried Fat Nuggets under his arm and brushed past you, letting himself in. You shut the door quietly and turned to him.

“Heya toots, princess asked me ta keep an eye on ya, and Fat Nuggs wants some cuddlin.”

Just like that, you spent four hours in your room with Angel as he ranted about his boss, who you learned was a powerful overlord named Valentino. The spider went on about how unfair he was treated, that his boss didn’t ‘appreciate the time, effort, and drugs that went into making his movies’.

When you asked him how his boss treated him, Angel froze, scratching the back of his head nervously, as if he wasn’t supposed to be telling you anything.

“Ah, never mind that toots, let’s talk about you. I saw smiles sittin pretty close at lunch...”

You frowned at the change of subject, but you brushed it off, sighing. “I’m not sure how I’m going to get out of this one...”

Angel looked you up and down before placing a hand on his chin. “Maybe...you should just tell him what he wants ta know.” He put his feet up on the dresser next to your bed, crossing his arms behind his white head. “It can’t be that bad.”

Your gaze lowered to the floor. While you really wanted to tell Angel about yourself, you couldn’t trust the spider fully. He seemed to notice your hesitation.

“Alright toots, what is it? Come on, spill the beans, I’m dying to know.” He spoke jokingly, but when he realized you weren’t talking, he sat up and added more sincerely, “C’mon kid, we’re all friends here.”

Your eyes met his, guilt clawed its way into your stomach. Could you trust him? Would he think differently about you if he knew the truth? Would he turn you in?

You glanced around your room, wondering if Alastor was hiding somewhere, listening.

Maybe....you could tell him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now I ask you, shall you tell Angel, or should you keep your identity a secret?
> 
> Choose wisely~


	8. Let Me Tell You A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you decide to confide in your friend, hopefully this doesn’t come back to bite you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majority wins! If you guys liked the ability to choose the direction of the story, let me know and I can do it more often! I hope you guys enjoy!

You made your decision.

Leaning closer, your voice lowered to a whisper. “Alright, I’m going to tell you, but you have to  _promise_ not to freak out.”

Angel leaned in as well, nodding his head in silent confirmation. You let out a long breath, eyes searching the walls in case someone wanted to spring out on you. Finding nothing you held one finger to the spider in front of you, telling him to hold on a minute as you slowly undid your coat.

The arachnid shot you a confused look, unsure of what you were doing, and the tension was killing him.

You slipped off your coat, giving the spider one last look before spreading out your black wings.

Of course, he freaked out.

Angel fell off the bed, eyes wide and mouth agape. “HOLY SH-“

Faster then you thought was possible, your hand smothered his shouting. You gave him a warning look, pressing your feathery appendages against your back as not to startle him more.

You pressed one finger to your lips, other hand still silencing him. “Shh! You can’t tell  _anyone_ !” You practically hissed at him.

There was a long moment before he nodded, eyes still wide in fright. Slowly, you took your hand away, allowing him to speak.

“Holy shit toots, ya-yer a...” He stuttered, quieter this time.

Nodding, you began to reach for your coat again.

“Wait!” He whisper-shouted, making you pause.

Angel gave you a slightly anxious expression. “Can I...touch em?”

Your head tilted in confusion before realizing what he wanted. You shrugged, spreading out your wings again.

The spider cautiously approached, eyeing them as if they were a snake poised to strike. “They ain’t gonna bite me or anythin right?” He joked nervously.

You gave a small laugh before shaking your head. That’s all the confirmation he needed as he tentatively reached out and brought a claw to the black wings. His eyes widened as he brushed across them. You couldn’t blame him, they were crazy soft. After an awkward minute of brushing, he spoke.

“Woah...so...your defiantly not tellin smiles right?” He laughed nervously, pulling away and letting you tuck your wings back into your coat.

“No way, he’d probably turn me in, or blackmail me first.” You replied.

The arachnid scooped up Fat Nuggets, who seemed unaffected by your display, as if he had known your secret all along. “Alright, who else knows?”

“Just you, Charlie, and Vaggie. And I don’t want anyone else knowing.” You locked eyes with him, letting Angel know you were serious.

He waved a hand dismissively “Yeah yeah, I know, your secrets safe with me and all that.”

While that wasn’t very convincing, you felt that you had grown somewhat close to the spider and that he wouldn’t betray you like that.

“But...uh, just promise me ya ain’t gonna go murderin us in our sleep or somethin like that.” He added, jokingly, but you could tell he really wanted to be sure.

You held up your hands in a peaceful gesture. “Don’t worry, I would never do anything to hurt you guys.”

This brought a sigh of relief from the sinner. The spider circled you, tapping a single pointed finger on his chin in thought.

“Yer gonna need some more coats, it’ll get suspicious if you wear that old thing everywhere.”

You raised an eyebrow, looking down at your trusty coat. Maybe he was right, no one had said anything so far, but it would be best to avoid suspicion. 

“I can call up one of my girlfriends that do my clothes and have them whip up somethin for ya.” The white arachnid reminded you of a fashion judge as he studied your clothes.

“Thanks, by the way...” you checked the clock on the wall over your head, “do you think dinner is ready?”

Angel followed your gaze and frowned, not realizing how long he had spent with you. Shrugging, he took Fat Nuggets and lead you out the door and downstairs.

Husk was behind the bar, downing a bottle of booze as Niffty excitedly explained the process of cleaning all the rooms in under an hour. Upon noticing you, the hyper cyclops sped past Angel, causing you to jump back in surprise.

“Hi! We never got to talk much! I’m Niffty!” She was practically vibrating with energy as her words came out in jumbled sentences. 

“Geez, lay off tiny.” The spider beside you grumbled, annoyed.

Niffty payed him no mind and continued talking to you about how amazing the hotel was going to look after she finished cleaning. She was such a sweet little thing, you wondered how she ended up in Hell.

Angel sat at the bar, much to the grumpy feline’s dismay, but instead of flirting with him, the white spider began playing with the pig in his lap. Fat Nuggets oinked happily at the affection.

Charlie and Vaggie came down, the former greeted everyone happily as the moth demon beside her guided the girl to a seat on the couch.

Everyone was having their own conversation when the kitchen door opened, revealing Alastor, who was thankfully not covered in mysterious red liquid this time. He was holding a large plate of chicken as his ever present smile greeted them.

“Dinner is now ready!” He exclaimed, pausing to lock eyes with you before turning to the dining room to set the table.

A shiver crawled down your spine at his gaze. Why was he so creepy? He didn’t act that way to anyone else but you!

Huffing in annoyance, you nervously followed the rest of the group to the table, taking your seat and tensing as the Radio Demon sat beside you.

You had to remember to switch seats with someone later.

For now, you were forced to sit there anxiously as Alastor kept staring at you while everyone began to eat. Dinner wasn’t as tense, probably due to the fact that everyone was getting tired. Everyone was enjoying their meal quietly before Charlie spoke up.

“Uh...so...” she laughed nervously, unsure of how to bring up the news, “we were planning on having a sort of...opening party, to invite sinners to take a look around the place and...see...see if they want to check in?” You cringed at the uncertainty in her voice.

There was a beat of silence where everyone paused their eating to look up at the princess who began nervously avoiding eye contact. Vaggie placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“That’s a wonderful idea dear!” The enthusiastic voice beside you spoke up, causing you to jump a little.

This did not go unnoticed as you saw Alastor’s grin widen out of the corner of your eye. If you weren’t slightly terrified of him, you would have slapped the smug smile of his face.

The nervousness melted from Charlie’s face and was replaced with excitement. “You really think so?” She asked, hopeful.

The sound of a laugh track played in the background. “Of course my dear! Why, what better way to bring in the rift raft than to show them what their missing out!”

The blonde haired girl frowned a little, but shrugged, happy that at least someone was on board with the idea. 

“Yea, and who’s ta say there won’t be a bunch a hotties showin up?” Angel threw a flirtatious look at the cat across from him. Husk grumbled something under his breath before taking a swig of his drink.

“I better get to cleaning! Oh man, do you think I should redo the wall paper? Maybe pull up some of the carpet? We could use a vacuum!” Niffty was going a million miles an hour as she began making preparations for cleaning the hotel.

“We’re gonna need more alcohol.” The winged feline’s gruff voice spoke up. “And drugs!” Angel added.

“No.” Both Charlie and Vaggie shut down the arachnid’s train of thought.

“What?! How come we can have booze but no drugs?!” Husk put his claws over his ears tiredly as the two girls scolded the spider about his habits not being ‘appropriate for the reputation of the hotel’.

You felt bad for Husk who was caught in the middle of all the arguing but before you could do anything, a clawed hand gripped your shoulder. Your body instantly locked up, like a mouse frozen in fear in front of a cat. He didn’t dig into your shoulder, but Alastor put enough pressure into his hold to remind you not to make a peep. You felt him lean in behind you, his breath ghosting across your neck.

Desperately, you tried to make eye contact with  anyone  hoping that someone would come to your rescue, but alas, they were all caught up in a heated argument. You could  feel  the Radio Demon’s smile widen at your helplessness. He loved the sent of fear that was rolling off you in waves.

“ _Darling_ _~_ ” he cooed with feigned affection, “you’ve been awfully  close  to the other residents, I feel as though we should  _get to know each other better_ .” The last part of his sentence dripped with malice, making a shiver race up your spine.

He chuckled darkly at your reaction, unlike most of the times he laughed, there was no audience track accompanying him in the background. He was much,  _much_ too close for comfort and you started to feel the edges of your vision closing in.

“It’s really starting to hurt my feelings...” he continued to whisper in your ear, “ _you wouldn’t want me to get_ _angry_ , would you darling?”

You almost let out a whimper. It was building in your throat, but you wouldn’t, you  _couldn’t_ let him win. Instead, you steeled yourself, letting out a shaky breath and slowly turning to the demon beside you.

You were face to face, noses almost touching as his usual grin turned sinister. Narrowing your eyes, you growled back,

“I don’t have to tell you anything Alastor.”

He blinked, the grin dipped into more of a confused smile as his brows furrowed. It seemed he didn’t expect your reaction. As soon as it happened though, his grin widened again as static brushed across your skin.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two of you snapped your attention to Vaggie, who had her arms crossed as she eyed the Radio Demon distrustfully. He gave her an innocent smile, as if he hadn’t just been caught in the act.

Alastor stood, excusing himself to wash his dish, before disappearing into the kitchen. Niffty followed shortly after. You shot the moth demon a grateful look before chowing down on the rest of your meal. 

Night came quickly, the blood red sky turning a dark scarlet color as the hotel’s inhabitants slowly began getting ready for bed.

Angel stopped you in the hall. “You alright being by yourself tonight toots?” He asked, clearly worried, but not wanting to show his softer side.

You gave him a gentle smile. “I’ll be fine, besides...” you leaned down so you could whisper in the spider’s ear, “I can handle myself.”

He arched a brow but didn’t say anything else before disappearing into his room. You entered your own, sighing in relief upon finding it empty.

You changed into some comfy clothes before reaching for the light. Just as you were about to turn it off, soft scraping at the door made you freeze.

Was it _him_? He seemed mad earlier...

You slowly made your way over to the door, reaching for the handle and twisting it. Pulling the door open, you were greeted with-

...

Uhh...there was no one there?

Soft oinks caught your attention as your gaze drifted downwards. Your eyes landed on Fat Nuggets, happily oinking up at you.

Immediately, a smile found a way onto your face as you reached down to pet the pig. Your hand found a note that had been taped to his fur.

_Just in case ya needed a snuggle buddy_

_-Angel_

You chuckled, carefully picking up the fuzzy animal and retreating to the confides of your room. After setting him on the bed, you turned out the lights, darkness swallowing your room as you drifted off with Fat Nuggets in your arms, completely unaware to the other entity in the room.


	9. When In Doubt, Play Uno!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s play a card game!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this week has gone by super slowly for some reason. Thank you guys for all your wonderful comments, you decided that you liked being able to make important decisions for the story, so that’s what we shall do! Enjoy!

You groaned softly, something warm and fuzzy was in your arms. Slowly, you pried your eyelids open, ignoring the pleas of your body to go back to sleep. You found Fat Nugget’s sleeping soundly in your arms, his little pig nose twitching every few seconds. A small smile found its way on your face, he looked so peaceful.

There was no way the pig woke you up, so what had? You couldn’t hear anything, the hotel was strangely silent, not even the floorboards creaked in the night. It was black outside, the only light came from the neon signs of clubs and bars.

You began to feel sleep taking hold of you again, resting your head on your pillow, you shut your eyes, giving into the darkness once again.

_Creeeeaaak_

Your eyes shot open. That came from inside your room. 

Instinctively, your hold on Fat Nuggets tightened. You didn’t want to look, maybe if you pretend your asleep, it would go away.

You blinked, scolding yourself at your child like thoughts, knowing that if something wanted to harm you, it would do it whether you were asleep or not.

Cautiously, you turned, finding nothing but an empty room. You sat up, your coat still around your shoulders as you hugged the still sleeping pig to your chest. Your ears strained to find even the slightest noise, but nothing made a peep.

Sighing, you decided that you must have just been paranoid as you let your shoulders drop.

You saw movement in the corner of your eye. Your gaze darted over the walls but still, you found nothing. Maybe this was some sort of nightmare? Pinching yourself, you concluded that it was not.

You tried to go back to sleep, but the idea of something else in your room just wouldn’t let you relax. You reluctantly pulled the warm covers off and placed your bare feet on the soft carpet of the floor.

Tucking Fat Nuggets into the the blankets, you began to inspect your room further, careful not to make any noise. Everything seemed far too silent, you could hear your own heart pounding against your ribs. You never liked the dark, it wasn’t because you thought it would swallow you, but because you couldn’t know what laid in the blackness. There could be anything waiting to steal you away and you would be caught completely off guard. Just the thought alone made you fully awake and alert.

You searched your room once, twice, even three times but still found nothing. Huffing, you decided that you were just being paranoid and snuggled back under the covers with the pink pig.

—————————————

When you woke up again it was morning. The feeling of dread seemed to have dissipated overnight. Fat Nuggets was bouncing happily on your bed, his little pig nose scrunching up as he made oinking noises at you. He never ceased to make you smile.

Noises downstairs led you to believe that some of the other residents were awake, so you decided to get dressed. You freed your wings from the coat momentarily, letting them stretch out and take up the room. After changing, you sealed the black appendages away again, much to your annoyance.

When you passed Angel’s door you found it still closed, it seemed he was asleep.

You made your way downstairs, for once, the smell of food did not welcome you. The lobby was dark, the only light coming from the windows as you sat on one of the couches. It was strange, you could have sworn you heard someone moving downstairs before...

The sound of shoes tapping on the hardwood floor close by was like alarm bells. There was only one person in the hotel who owned shoes like that. Desperately, you looked for a hiding place, but you were out in the open, alone and defenseless, he had you right where he wanted you.

When the tapping stopped, you looked up, but there was nothing there. No red dressed deer smiled at you maliciously. Blinking, you sighed, relaxing into the couch, hoping that maybe he-

“Why hello darling!”

You nearly screamed at the staticky voice that sounded behind you. Shooting up, you spun around to find Alastor with a sadistic grin adorning his face as his eyes lit up with amusement. You pressed your mouth into a firm line, narrowing your eyes to the demon in front of you, crossing your arms in front of your chest. Now that it was just the two of you, you could both drop the act.

“What do you want Alastor?” You asked in the coldest tone you could muster.

Despite this, he chuckled, drawling closer. “Darling I think you know exactly what I want.” His own crimson orbs narrowed, “You’re just so  _stubborn_ .” Static laced his last word as he drew even closer, you held your ground, not wanting to appear weak. The demon noticed this but didn’t dwell on it.

“I told you,” your fiery orange eyes met his in a clear sign of defiance, “I don’t have to tell you anything.” 

His smile widened dangerously as he loomed over you, the shadows gathering at his feet. You ever so slightly leaned away, but not enough to seem like you were cowering. Your fists balled up, ready to defend yourself against the demon.

Alastor watched intrigued, from looks alone, you didn’t seem like anyone special, but he knew deep down, a wild and crazy power flowed through you. More than maybe even you knew.

Leaning in, the red clad demon brought his face close to yours. “Just ask yourself darling, would you rather tell me, or have me find out myself?” There was an obvious threat that lingered in his words, but you couldn’t help but wonder which was truly better.

He didn’t give you anytime to react however, he pulled back, smug grin still on his face as he exclaimed, “I guess I should get breakfast ready!”

You didn’t take your eyes off the deer as he escaped into the kitchen, grin widening as he felt your gaze from behind.

—————————————

Breakfast was relatively peaceful, much to your surprise, Alastor didn’t try anything. He just sat, drinking his black coffee and watching the rest of the residents enjoy their french toast. You were a sucker for bacon, but one look at Fat Nuggets had you pushing the plate of meat away.

The Radio Demon watched, amused, but didn’t speak as you crossed your arms and leaned back into your chair.

When everyone finished, the group moved to the lobby, Charlie decided it would be fun to have a group activity to “get everyone closer together”. She named a list of games but no one could agree.

When the blonde princess looked deflated, Vaggie decided to step in. “What about Uno?”

Suddenly, the room quieted, everyone slowly staring to agree.

“What is this...’Uno’?” Alastor asked, interested.

You would have laughed if the two of you weren’t on each other’s toes all the time.

Upon explaining the game, everyone sat in a circle as Husk shuffled and passed out the cards. Everyone seemed to enjoy the game, Angel tried to cheat a few times, but Vaggie caught him. Alastor’s smile never wavered, even when he drew almost half the deck. It was something that unnerved you, you had never seen him without a smile. Even when Angel threw flirts his way, his grin only strained, but never dropped.

Somehow, the deer demon managed to get Uno, everyone teamed up to try and stop him from winning. You, sitting right next to him, had an idea.

“It seems you must admit defeat, no one has ever beaten me in this game!” He declared.

“Alastor, this is the first time you’ve played this game.” Charlie giggled.

“My point still stands!”

You were about to do something risky, with only two cards left, you met the white arachnid’s eyes and relayed a mental message that said, ‘if I die, tell my story’. One of his brow’s arched in confusion until he realized what you were about to do.

Slowly, as if moving through water, you placed down a draw four card.

“Uno.” You stated, the entire room went silent as all the eyes were drawn to Alastor.

He stared down at the card, as if he wasn’t entirely believing it to be real before slowly turning his gaze to your own, smile still on his face.

Everyone was deadly silent, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife.

The Radio Demon opened his mouth, sharp yellow teeth sliding open.

“Ah.”

...

That was it?

Everyone blinked, wondering who would be the first to die but the deer demon simply smiled, his crazy smile directed at you.

“Good move darling!”

It was your turn to be in shock. He wasn’t going to cut you open and serve you in his next batch of homemade jambalaya? Maybe you were wrong about him...

“But you see,” He was still talking as he placed his card on top of yours, “I  _always_ win.” 

You stared at the draw four card that had been laid on your own, the entire room was in shock as Alastor smiled victoriously. Suddenly, a deafening sound of cheers, yells, and ‘ohhhhhhh!’s echoed through the group. Husk placed his cards down grumpily as Niffty clapped, excited. Charlie had a huge smile on her face, happy that everyone was getting along, while Vaggie looked mad at losing. Angel was snickering behind one of his clawed hands.

You sighed, throwing down your card in defeat and slumping your shoulders, not meeting the Radio Demon’s gaze. You mumbled a quick ‘whatever’ that got him chuckling.

“I call a rematch!” Angel grinned, his gold tooth shinning.

Everyone agreed, silently teaming up to beat the red clad demon. You smiled, a fuzzy feeling in your chest as you took in everyone’s faces. Hell wasn’t all bad, not if these people where here.

Unbeknownst to you, the deer demon witnessed your warm gaze, his grin widened sinisterly. 

He could use this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, would you rather tell Alastor your secret yourself, or have him find out, keep in mind he might already know~


	10. Kitchen Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor asks you for help in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how’s it going? So, most of you picked not telling Alastor, so looks like we are keeping our secret. Next week is Valentines Day, I hope to have a special coming out that day so stay tuned!
> 
> (See what I did there?)

After winning two more rounds of Uno, Alastor said he should back out.

“Why, it simply isn’t fair, I’m just too good!”

That cheeky ass.

Unfortunately, he didn’t leave the room, instead he would circle the group, leaning in to see their cards and adding a short comment here and there. You held your tongue every time he stopped a little longer on you or when he would  _tsk_ at the sight of the cards in your hands. 

Husk, Angel, and Niffty were taking the card game a little too extreme. Sometimes they would yell at you to hurry up and pick a card or growl when they had to draw one. Even Vaggie noticed, glancing worriedly at the three demons who looked ready to chew each other’s heads off. Charlie was blissfully unaware, just happy that everyone was playing a game together. 

You thought Niffty was a sweet, innocent thing, but watching her when she was competitive...

You didn’t want to get on her bad side.

After ten games Charlie and Vaggie decided to call it off. Angel slammed his cards down, not ready to give up yet.

“Just one more round! I’m gonna win next time!”

“No you’re not you cheating ass!” Husk’s gravelly voice chimed in.

“You lookin at my ass big boy~?” The spider teased, placing a claw on his hip.

“All right that’s enough!” Vaggie growled, splitting the two up as Charlie collected the cards back into the box.

Niffty said something about taking too long of a break before she darted back upstairs to clean. You really needed to get to know the little cyclops, she seemed like a nice person, when she wasn’t threatening to poke your eyes out with a feather duster if you played a draw two.

As you slowly got up from the floor, you dusted off your pants, sighing happily. Although they would never admit it, the sinners of the hotel were getting to know each other better, which was the first step of redemption.

Your shoulders instantly sagged. You knew, even if by some miracle, the sinners did get to Heaven, you wouldn’t be able to follow them. You were forever banished from the golden skies. Not that you wanted to go back anyway, you found a new home, with people who somewhat cared for you. Although there were many demons outside who wanted to maim, kill, and probably eat you, the hotel was your safe haven, your home. And you wouldn’t be there without all your friends.

Well, there was  _one_ problem.

“Darling!” 

Speak of the devil...except not actually, because that would be even worse.

Alastor strolled merrily to you, his grin seemingly plastered to his face. When he reached you, he stopped, his shoes made a  clack  noise that sounded like he was wearing tap shoes.

You mentally snorted at the image of the red deer tap dancing, but you pushed it to the back of your mind as he towered over you. Your shoulders bunched in anticipation.

“...yes..?” You asked, questioningly.

His smile widened at your nervousness, eyes seeming to glow faintly. You held your breath, worried he might do something.

Suddenly, the tension snapped and his crazy grin seemed more relaxed.

“I was wondering if you would accompany me to the kitchen! It may take a few extra hands to make lunch!”

You called bullshit immediately.

There was no way he needed help, Alastor was perfectly capable of making the three meals by himself yesterday!

You narrowed your eyes, showing your disbelief. The deer just kept smiling that same creepy smile, eyes wide and waiting.

Could you tell him no? What would he do? The others weren’t too far away...

“I-“

“Well, if it’s extra hands ya need, I’d be happy to help~” You let out a sigh of relief when Angel butted in, waving his claws flirtatiously.

Alastor’s smile tensed as his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. You worried that he might do something horrible to the white arachnid. After all, the Radio Demon  hated sexual remarks, especially from Angel.

“Ah, well...I’m not sure that’s such a good idea! Wouldn’t want white fur to get stuck in the garbage disposal now would we?” Angel didn’t seem to pick up the threat underlying the deer demon’s voice as he hooked an arm around your shoulder.

“Aw don’t worry! I can wear one of them sexy hair nets!” He grinned and ran a claw through his white puff stylishly.

Alastor blinked, seeming to run out of excuses. His gaze landed on the arm that Angel had wrapped around your shoulders. The deer demon’s red eyes narrowed as something flashed across his face that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. As fast as it appeared, it was gone, a fake smile slapped on his face.

“Well, the more the merrier I suppose!” He strode into the kitchen, the two of you following closely behind.

—————————————

When you and Angel entered the kitchen, Alastor was already at work chopping some vegetables. He was dicing carrots at the speed of light with seeming ease. Both you and the spider watched on, nervously.

“Ya owe me big time for this toots.” He whispered to you, carful to not catch the ear of the Radio Demon. 

“How about we call it even after I hid you from Vaggie.” You shot back, not wanting to owe the pornstar any favors.

“Ah ah, I hid ya from...” he paused to glance at Alastor to make sure he wasn’t listening before continuing, “you know who...so that covered it.”

Shaking your head, you reminded him, “Yeah, but then I let you touch-“

“What are you two whispering about?” Alastor suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Both you and Angel jumped, turning to the red suited demon who arched an eyebrow questioningly. Tensing, your gaze went to the spider, hoping maybe he could make up an excuse.

“Uhhh....where’d ya say those hair nets were again?” He asked, nervously.

Eyebrow still raised, the Radio Demon pointed to a small doorway that seemed to hold gloves, knives, and other utensils for cooking. The white arachnid slipped away, leaving you completely alone with Alastor.

Damnit.

“Darling, allow me to take your coat.” He offered, reaching out a hand.

You tensed immediately, pulling away and clutching the coat tighter to you. Confused, Alastor drew his arm back slowly. You regretted your reaction instantly, clearing your throat, you replied,

“No thank you, I would like to keep it on.”

The demon tilted his head, smile still present as he scanned your coat before his gaze landed on your nervous face. You watched, chest filling with dread as something clicked in his mind. His smile grew smug.

“Oh? Well, you should know it will get quite hot in here darling, you really should take it off.”

Maybe, if someone had just walked in without knowing the context of the situation, that line could have been taken as some sort of flirt, but you were absolutely sure that Alastor only wanted to see what you were hiding.

“I’ll be fine...” You slowly started to back up as he began reaching towards you.

“Geez smiles, let the girl wear what she wants!”

You both turned to the white spider who had just walked out of the closet, all four claws on his hips. Your attention was drawn to the hair net that was securing his white tuft atop his head.

Despite the tension that had previously arose, you found yourself snickering at the sight. Alastor’s ears swiveled towards you, but he didn’t turn his gaze from the pink stripped spider.

Angel was smiling, his gold tooth shining at your reaction. “What’s so funny toots?” He asked, playfully, modeling his hair net dramatically.

You burst out laughing at his antics, not even noticing as Alastor looked to you, ears alert and eyes blinking.

—————————————

There was absolutely no way the deer demon needed help making vegetable soup. In fact, he struggled to find something for the two of you to do that wouldn’t “completely mess up the entire dish!” as he so kindly put it.

Not that either of you minded, both you and Angel goofed off the entire time. Alastor had you stirring the soup at one point as he continued chopping up the vegetables. You noticed him glancing at you every few seconds, his face was unreadable, but not as malicious as before.

Angel was more trouble than help, occasionally flirting with the deer and using kitchen appliances as instruments to bang against counters as he made suggestive moaning noises in the back. You found it hard to keep from laughing, having to cover your mouth a few times.

Alastor’s smile would tighten, his eyes twitching as he would often say something a long the lines of “I’m going to skin him alive” under his breath. You knew he was only annoyed, at least that was what you hoped.

He eventually kicked you out of the kitchen, going on about how the two of you couldn’t sit still for one moment. You were happy to leave, completely unaware as the demon’s face turned sour at the missed opportunity to get you alone.

As soon as you left the kitchen, Angel went straight for Husk, who groaned loudly and drowned himself in another bottle.

You sat on the couch, finally able to relax without the Radio Demon looking over your shoulder, trying to exploit your weaknesses.


	11. Broken Hearts Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Valentines Day be like in Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys happy single awareness day! Time to get a gift for that special someone...you!

The next few weeks were mostly relaxing. Alastor left on some ‘business’, informing Charlie that he would still be able to process papers, just that he wouldn’t be at the hotel. You were positively elated at the fact.

Husk seemed in a better mood as well, even going as far as to dialing back the swearing whenever he got mad.

Perhaps without the constant threat of a powerful overlord looking over their shoulder, the residents of the hotel were more at ease, chatting pleasantly in the hallway instead of glancing over their shoulder to make sure they weren’t being watched.

Or maybe that was just you.

The search party seemed to be at a complete loss, many sources saying they spotted a fallen angel, when in reality, it was either a complete lie or a mistake.

Either way, you were glad no one saw the princess of Hell carrying an angel to the hotel, that would cause a load of trouble.

Finally, the weekend rolled around, everyone taking off of their ‘jobs’ to relax on the sofa and watch poorly made movies. They were all filmed right in Hell, and no one really cared for that form of entertainment down there anyways.

As you all laughed at the costumes, the hotel doors swung open to reveal Alastor, finally back from his trip. He glanced around the room, confused as to why everyone was in their pajamas, gathered around a single TV. You all were rather close, Fat Nuggets laid in between both your’s and Angel’s lap so the white spider had scooted closer, throwing an arm around your shoulders to keep himself upright. Husk was on your other side, wings just barely brushing behind you every time he let out a deep chuckle at a particular scene.

Charlie and Vaggie were squished together, hands intertwined as they kept making eye contact with each other. Niffty was sitting close to Angel, legs crossed and elbows resting on her knees as she rested her head on her fists, interested in the movie.

“Well, what do we have here?” Everyone’s heads swung around to face Alastor as he took in the group.

The room was dark, the only light was coming from the TV that was playing a fighting sequence with puppets instead of real actors because the studio had some budget cuts.

The Radio Demon’s gaze landed on you, his faintly glowing red eyes noticing your white sweat pants and grey coat that always seemed to be wrapped around your shoulders. You blinked up at him, unsure of what to do.

“Can’t ya see we’re tryin’a enjoy a horrible movie?” Angel asked, slightly annoyed that the demon had interrupted the film.

The deer demon didn’t seem to hear the spider’s words as his gaze went to your shoulder, where the arachnid’s claw rested, and continued up the pink stripped arm until his eyes bore into Angel’s.

“I’m terribly sorry, am I...  _interrupting something_ ?” He asked, the last part dissolving in radio static.

You tensed, he usually only does that when he’s mad. What could he possibly be mad about this time, all you were doing was watching a movie!?

The spider beside you noticed your unease, his annoyed eyes meeting the deer demon’s. “Yeah, ya kinda are.”

Everyone watched the two in apprehension. 

They were locked in some kind of staring contest, and you could tell the Radio Demon was getting angrier by the second.

You felt a wing brush across your back, acting like a comforting blanket. Husk had looked like he was actually having fun for once, only to be interrupted by the red dressed overlord. Vaggie was watching the Radio Demon with an intense gaze, one that said, ‘If you harm any of the residents, I will murder you’ while Charlie just looked worried.

“Well, why don’t I join you?” The red demon asked with a tight smile.

The blonde princess brightened at this. “That’s a great idea!”

The two sinners on either side of you noticeably scooted closer, causing a cozy warmth to spread amongst the group. Alastor seemed to notice this, his eyes glowing dangerously before he sat next to Niffty who started excitedly filling him in on what he had missed.

That’s when you noticed Fat Nuggets snuggling deeper into your coat.

It was cute at first, but then you started worrying that the pig was going to cause the clothing to fall off your shoulders so you tried your best to gently push the pig back into your lap. 

Angel, taking note of your situation, gently coaxed him over to the spider’s lap. The pink animal waddled over, making cute little snuffling noises. You smiled gratefully at the arachnid before turning your attention back to the movie.

After half an hour of jokes and stabs at the film, there was a loud knocking on the hotel’s doors.

Everyone became alert, wondering why anyone would be visiting. Vaggie looked suspicious but Charlie shot up right away, eager to see if there was a new guest. Husk sighed beside you, taking advantage of the break to down another bottle. Niffty paused the movie, not wanting to miss anything in the commotion as Alastor turned to the door, eyes bright and smile wide as if he had just been saved from his boredom. Angel just played with Fat Nuggets in his lap.

The blonde got up and strolled out of sight, an unlocking sound could be heard before the door swung open. Everyone waited silently, curious as to the reasons their movie was interrupted.

There was a moment of silence before Charlie spoke from the doorway. “Uhh...Angel I think this is for you...”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Fat Nuggets was shoved into your lap as the spider jumped up, smoothing out his white fluff and strolling over to the door.

“Oh! My fans left me gifts!”

Everyone in the room looked either disgusted or rolled their eyes. Alastor had his nose scrunched up, eyes narrowing slightly as his smile was still stuck on his face. 

“I don’t want to know what vile things they left.”

You were aware of Angel’s job, not that you judged him for it, this  was Hell and in Hell you had to survive any way you could.

The white spider came back into the living room, wheeling a wheelbarrow full of envelopes and...questionable items.

As soon as the Radio Demon noticed the hear shaped letters, his ears straightened.

“My! I forgot it was Broken Hearts Day!” He exclaimed.

“Uh...Broken Hearts Day?” You ask questionably.

The red demon’s attention snapped to you, grin widening tenfold. “Why of course darling! Haven’t you heard of it? Broken Hearts Day is a yearly tradition in Hell!”

“Just call it a holiday smart ass.” Husk growled annoyed.

Alastor made no indication that he heard the comment as he jumped up, ignoring the disappointed look from Niffty and strolled over to you. Immediately, you stood up, not wanting to look vulnerable. Husk stood up as well, seeing that no one was going back to the movie anytime soon.

“So, what  is it?” You ask for clarification.

The deer demon chuckled at your ignorance, adjusting his monocle before explaining, “Why, it’s Valentine’s Day! Except, here in Hell, it’s more likely that sinners will have their fragile little feeling crushed by the ones they poor their heart and soul out to! Metaphorically, of course! So we call it Broken Hearts Day!”

You cringed at his depiction, having heard of Valentine’s Day before, this was far from the lovey dovey stories the angels would talk about.

“Gee smiles, ya talkin from experience?” Angel asked, still digging threw his wheelbarrow in search of drugs or loose change.

“HA HA! Of course not my effeminate fellow, I simply do not have the ability for such feelings!” He laughed, puffing his chest out a little.

“Hey! There better not be any drugs in there!” Vaggie growled, storming up to the ‘gifts’.

The white arachnid smiled mischievously, his gold tooth glinting. “You’re welcome to check.” He motioned to the contents of the wheelbarrow, daring her to dig her hands in.

The grey skinned girl stopped taking one look at it before averting her eyes and making a shooting motion with her hand. “Just...get it out of my sight.”

Like they were the magic words, Angel grinned victoriously, calling out to Fat Nuggets who ran up to him, jumping in the wheelbarrow before they speed off down the hall.

You blinked a few times, not sure of how to process what just happened.

“So...what do you guys do on Broken Hearts Day?” 

“I’m glad you asked darling!” Alastor wrapped an arm around your shoulder and went on about how many have gone through great lengths to get their partner’s attention, even committing mass murder and threatening to kill their loved ones. 

You even learned that Lucifer had a hard time convincing his wife to even go out on a date, the two were powerful beings but she wanted nothing to do with him at first, so he offered her a picnic one day and she accepted on the terms that he would stop asking if she didn’t enjoy the outing. It turned out, they had set up in the middle of a turf war and he had stopped the entire thing just to have a nice peaceful lunch. She was so flattered that he would put an end to a fight between powerful overlords just for her, that she eventually came to like him.

It seemed the red demon liked telling stories as his eyes would grow distant and his smile would turn softer. Although, his claw on your shoulder still reminded you of the danger he possessed, there were moments where he wasn’t,  _completely_ horrible.

Of course, that’s when he interjected your thoughts with a smug tone, “So darling, you must be new to Hell!”

You froze at his words, worried that the demon had already figured you out. Of course, at your reaction, he knew he was right, but perhaps he thought you had recently died?

The deer demon faced you, leaning down so his red eyes met your orange ones. “That is quite the predicament! Hell is a very strange and dangerous place!” He almost sounded like a parent scolding a child.

You crossed your arms over your chest at his statement. “Charlie and Vaggie know what their doing, besides I can protect myself.” You frowned, eyes burning with defiance.

“Ah yes,” Alastor chuckled darkly, sending a shiver down your spine, “ but for how long ?”

You blinked, tensing at his tone before baring your teeth. “For as long as I need to.”

Instead of getting angry or even laughing at your words, Alastor simply grinned, his claws tapping against your shoulder in thought. That’s when he tilted his head, scanning your face for a second.

You forgot that you were alone with him, cursing yourself as you realized he had lead you away from the group as he had told his stories. 

His arm that was draped around your shoulders slowly began to drop to your back, you pulled away in alarm when he almost touched your wings. He blinked, a little surprised at your sudden reaction, but thin his grin widened.

“Just what are you hiding underneath that coat darling?” He asked, drawing closer to your retreating form.

Clutching the cloth tighter around your shoulders, you spat back, “I told you it’s none of your business, why won’t you leave me alone?” As soon as the last word left your mouth, your back hit the wall with a dull thud.

His shadow looked over you. “Why?” He laughed, radio static drowning out any other sound.

“Because it’s just so..... _**entertaining** _ _**~**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another choice for you guys, is our angel gonna fight or talk her way out of this one?


	12. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to use your wits to get out of this problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was close at the beginning, but talk eventually won. I hope you guys are enjoying the story! There is another choice at the end!

Perhaps it was your gut instinct, or some other worldly force that compelled you, but something told you that fighting the demon in front of you would not be the best idea. He was looming closer, and you had to think of something quick to get out of the horrible position you were in.

“I...just don’t like being touched...” You lied through your teeth, not really expecting to get out of the situation that easily.

To your surprise, Alastor stopped his advance, tilting his head quizzically. “Really?” He asked, it sounded more like asking for confirmation than mockingly.

You blinked, not expecting that. “Uh...yea...”

Alastor’s red eyes seemed to scan you for a second before snapping up to his original height. “Well, darling you should have told me! I know all too well that some people need their personal space!”

Again, you blinked, confused. He always touched you, either putting a claw on your shoulder or wrapping an arm around your back, and he was giving you space  _now_ ?! Something about his smile was...off. Not in the usual creepy way, but more of a lost in thought.

You didn’t have time to question it as Angel came around the corner, looking slightly worried but instantly relaxed as soon as he saw you unharmed. Neither of you noticed that Alastor had taken in the spider’s expression, his grin tightening.

“Phew, there ya are toots, Vags was lookin fer ya.” The arachnid looped an arm around your shoulder, about todrag you away when Alastor cleared his throat.

The two of you turned to him, your face apprehensive and your shoulders tense.

“I do believe the lady does like her personal space, my effeminate fellow.” Alastor spoke, his voice almost sounding like a growl.

Angel froze, confused. You suddenly remembered what you had told the Radio Demon, quickly ducking away from the spider’s arm, who flashed you a slightly offended look.

“Uhh...right, lets...go” You felt extremely guilty, having to walk a distance apart from Angel as you left the room, a still puzzled spider following closely behind.

—————————————

Alastor stayed right where he was, eyebrow raised at this new ‘information’ he had gathered from you. Where you like him, despising uninitiated contact? That would make a lot of since as to why you were always so hostile around him, he did have a habit of invading people’s personal space. But...he had his own thoughts about your secrecy. 

One thing was the coat that was always wrapped around your shoulders. It could be covering scars, tattoos, extra limbs, or even...

The Radio Demon placed a claw against his chin, drumming his fingers. 

You were an extremely puzzling creature...you were definitely scared of him, but when the moment came, you wouldn’t hesitate to strike back.

Alastor traced the side of his face where you had smacked him.

Yes, he had been caught off guard, but it had actually hurt him. There was more to you than met the eye.

Twirling his microphone, he headed in the opposite direction of you and the dreadful arachnid. The demon didn’t have to be there to make sure you stayed quiet, you were smart enough to know what would happen should you blab.

No, he began to make his way to your room.

Perhaps it was ungentlemanly of him, but the deer demon’s curiosity had him pushing those thoughts to the side for now.

His shadow had already visited during the night, it had spotted you asleep with the spider’s pet in your arms. Then, surprisingly, as if you had sensed its presence in the room with you, your eyes had shot open and you examined your room. Little did you know the shadow could hide easily in the dark.

The only thing it had found that was interesting was that you slept with your coat on, which befuddled him even more. It would be quite uncomfortable!

Though, the shadow was not able to open doors or cabinets without making noise, so Alastor decided to investigate on his own.

Slipping into the shadows, he snuck under the door, not even making a sound as he appeared into your room.

It was exactly like it was when he had left it, minus the TV being on. Dreadful thing, always made too much noise. Maybe he could convince you to get a radio instead, its not like there was anything good on the picture boxes anyway.

First, he silently made his way to your closet, finding zero coats or any other types of clothes. So, he made his way to your wardrobe. Nothing seemed abnormal on the surface, but he paused when he began to reach for the drawers. 

Perhaps...he had gone a bit too far. There was no telling what kind of clothes he would find in here, he wasn’t a fan of scantily clad wear, and would like to avoid it when able.

But....thinking back to you, he had never seen you wear anything remotely revealing, and you always hid yourself beneath the jacket or behind the spider.

Just thinking about the perverted arachnid made Alastor’s grip tighten on the knob.

You were always so close to him, almost attached at the hip. And he was always there to get you out of trouble, almost like...

He paused, static momentarily stalling. The demon’s ears twitched.

No, you wouldn’t have...

His smile widened and his eyes glowed with violent intent.

You must have confided in the spider, who then in turn, promised to protect you. The deer almost laughed out loud, you had given him an easy way to get to you!

Perhaps he mistook you for someone smarter, after all, he had told you to specifically keep your mouth shut.

Letting go of the drawer, Alastor retreated back under the door, he could finish his investigation another time, for now, he had an excuse to maim that spider.

—————————————

You didn’t see Alastor for the rest of the day, which was a blessing and a curse.

You didn’t have to worry about being whisked away gain, but you were also anxious about not being able to know what he was doing.

You had explained to Angel that no, you weren’t mad at him, you just had to get an excuse to get the deer demon off your case. Thankfully, he understood surprisingly fast, replying with a, “Ah, no worries toots.” and wrapping one of his arms around your shoulder again.

You would never admit it to his face, but you were grateful for the friendly gesture, it was almost like an extra layer of protection around you. Which was ironic. An angel, feeling safe around a demon?

You sighed, feeling at ease with a friend beside you.

“What did Vaggie want?” You asked.

“Huh? Oh, right...I completely made that up. It looked like smiles was ready ta eat’cha. Had ta get ya out of there fast.

You smiled, thankful for the save. He must have noticed because he nudged you with one of his free elbows.

“Now ya really owe me one!”

You rolled your eyes giggling and going on about how you would pay him back and  _he_ would be owing  _you_ one.

Angel suggested that you both try and finish the movie with everyone else. Although it was terrible, watching it with others made the film ten times more enjoyable. Everyone seemed to be having a good time before, even Husk!

Making your way back to the TV, you found that everyone had, in fact, began to huddle around again, happily inviting the two of you to join them. Husk had looked you over once, grumbling about how the shitlord better not have ruined his favorite blackjack player.

Your heart warmed at the comment but you decided to pretend like you didn’t hear it, wanting to refrain from any awkward conversations with the cat.

Instead, you happily enjoyed the movie with the group, cracking jokes and listening to stories. You truly felt at peace.

If only it could stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn’t too important to the story, but I need a name for Alastor’s shadow, so I thought it would be cool for everyone to voice their opinion, if you have any good ideas, let me know! I don’t want to use anyone else’s name for it either, so try to keep it original!


	13. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor feels the need to visit a certain spider. You're just plain ol’ hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a bunch of ideas for a name for Alastor’s shadow, thank you guys for your input, I read every comment! So, I’m still thinking over the names, but it will be revealed soon! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, we get a little bit of Alastor’s POV.
> 
> There will be another choice at the end by the way!

Night time was always eerily quiet in the hotel. No sound pierced the chilled air as Alastor began his journey down the stairs. His usually clacking, attention grabbing shoes were silent as he slowly took his time down the staircase.

He only had one goal in mind, the spider’s room.

The Radio Demon had taken the room top floor, away from all the others in the hotel. Because of this, his journey involved quite a bit of walking, not that he minded, the demon was reciting his plan over and over in his head.

Angel was annoying, perverted, and rude, but he knew something about you, therefore, he was valuable. 

He couldn’t outright kill the spider anyway, not if he wanted to keep his position at the hotel. Charlie wouldn’t exactly be thrilled that he had murdered their first guest. It wasn’t as if he had joined the hotel completely risk free, Alastor could almost feel Lucifer breathing down his neck, waiting for one mess up to have a reason to end the Radio Demon’s existence.

But it would all be worth it in the end.

You were more of a side project, something that peeked his interest. Who knew, perhaps you could be used in the grand scheme of his.

One thing was for sure, Alastor hadn’t been this entertained in quite a while, and he was enjoying every moment of it. Sure, he was annoyed that he hadn’t been able to figure you out yet, but that just added to the build up until the grand reveal!

That was why he needed to get the information out of Angel. Perhaps in doing so, it would ruin the strange connection between you two and you would be left all alone! 

Just so the deer demon could sweep you up all for himself.

His sharp smile widened at the thought of you all alone, reaching out into the darkness, only to find nobody was there for you. Then, he would come to your aid, a bright light to keep you safe. At least, that’s what you would think. In reality, he would only use you for entertainment, to see how much you can endure before you break. Then, when he gets bored of you, as he does everything, you will be disposed of and Alastor will move on to the next form of entertainment.

It was a vicious cycle.

—————————————

Finally, he got to Angel’s door. 

He had to be careful, the spider’s room was very close to yours. You would be extremely upset to find the Radio Demon outside your door, he was sure of it.

Slowly, Alastor extended a clawed hand to the doorknob of the arachnid’s room. The shadows gathered around his form as red eyes pierced the darkness of the hallway. 

As soon as the demon laid a gloved hand on the knob, however, his ears shot up and swung to the door a little ways away. With one last look at the entry in front of him, Alastor reluctantly sunk into the shadows just as your door opened, revealing orange eyes and a head full of long, dark brown hair.

Intrigued at what you were doing up so late, he watched from the shadows.

—————————————

You glanced around worriedly. Something felt...off.

Night time was  way too quiet for you. It was as if nothing was alive, which you guessed was kind of true as all the inhabitants of Hell were dead.

Fully exiting your room, you shut the door quietly, only glancing once at Angel’s door before making your way down the hallway.

You were hungry.

You hoped and prayed to what ever would listen that Alastor was not in the kitchen. One, you did not want to be alone with him, and two, you _really_ just wanted a snack and then go back to bed. You didn’t think you could handle his overly enthusiastic voice at a time like this.

As you quietly made your way down the hallway, your mind drifted off into thought.

If everyone in Hell was dead, did that mean you were too? Technically, you were never really  alive  as you were never human, but you still wondered if you could be considered dead.

Shaking your head of the confusing thoughts you focused on the huge problem you were currently facing.

Alastor.

The deer demon had managed to both scare and infuriate you. He was a cunning and powerful demon, able to manipulate things into the way he wants them. For some reason, he had taken a great interest in you. Perhaps he really is just curious, or maybe there is something more sinister hiding under that giant grin of his.

You shivered at the thought.

You were an angel, a feared being here in Hell. You had the power to fully banish sinners to...well you weren’t exactly sure where they would go afterwards. It seemed no one did, but that just made it even scarier. You heard from Vaggie that some sinners have gotten their hands on angelic weapons, you were a little confused as you could summon your weapon whenever, perhaps the exterminators used different ones?

This brought up the question, could  you  be killed with such a weapon, and if you could, where would you go? Definitely not back to Heaven. Your shoulders sagged a little.

Making your way into the kitchen, you discovered that it was indeed empty. Sighing in relief, you immediately went for the fridge, eager to find a midnight snack.

As you opened the door, the cold air wooshed out, blowing into your face and causing you to blink a few times.

Inside were some fruits, eggs, milk, and...a suspicious looking wrapped package that seemed to be meat. You were confused at the lack of food items, Alastor always seemed to make extravagant dishes that required a lot of ingredients.

Your eyes were drawn to the ‘meat’. Something was definitely off, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it.

Curiosity taking over, you began to reach out to the package.

That’s when you felt a presence behind you, something looming over your back.

You swung around, ready to beat the shit out of who or whatever was there, but as you prepared a fist, you found a familiar winged cat sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“What are ya doing?” He asked grumpily, his voice sounding even rougher from the sleep. Or should you say...huskier.

Brushing the pun aside for later, you relaxed, letting the fridge close behind you.

“I was looking for a midnight snack.”

Husk blinked a few times before shaking his head. “Alastor would kill you if he knew you were poking around in his kitchen, you should just wait till breakfast.”

You were about to correct him and say it was Charlie’s hotel, and therefore, it was  _her_ kitchen, but a shiver crawled up your spine, reminding you that you  really  didn’t want to piss of the Radio Demon.

Sighing heavily, you followed Husk out of the kitchen, stomach tightening to remind you that you were still hungry. Husk went around the counter of the bar, fishing around for something before pulling up something wrapped in tinfoil. He tossed it and you caught it, opening the foil to find a biscuit.

You shot him a confused look that he waved off. You assumed he kept a stash for when he had a hangover.

As soon as you bit into the biscuit, it’s honey flavor melted on your tongue, causing a pleased sound to come from your mouth. The cat laughed gruffly, knowing full and well how delicious they were.

You smiled to him, appreciating that he had shared with you. Husk rolled his eyes.

“You should head to bed, I’m sure tomorrow’s gonna be hectic.” He replied as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips when you began licking the foil for more of the amazing treat.

Nodding, you waved goodnight to him and began your trip back to your room.

—————————————

Alastor watched from the darkness as you made your way up the stairs.

He had to admit, he was impressed. You brought out something in Husk that the demon was not familiar with. The cat had softened around you, and even let you in on his secret biscuit storage (which Alastor would raid from later).

Husk sighed, tiredly walking back to his room, before he stopped, ears twitching.

“You shouldn’t be messin with her, she hasn’t done anythin.” He grumbled over his shoulder.

The Radio Demon made himself known as he simply grinned at him.

“No, she hasn’t! And that’s just it! I just can’t wrap my head around it!”

The cat let out another sigh, rubbing his eyes wearily.

The deer demon slunk back into the shadows, following you to your room.

Husk looked back to where you had left, wings drooping as he felt useless to stop the impending darkness that was beginning to surround you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the choice is...  
> If we were to...need help with something...who should we go to?


	14. The New Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie introduces a new demon to the hotel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so....Lots of stuff happened this week. I’m not sure if you guys heard about the tornados near Nashville, but it was crazy. They said there were six tornados, one of which was actually right outside my apartment. Luckily, no damage came to my building, but several of my neighbors were not as fortunate. All the cars around mine had shattered windows or broken mirrors and there were a bunch of debris in my yard. Although there was no damage, my power was out for quite a few days, which meant all the food in my fridge spoiled...  
> Anyway, if this chapter seems...rushed in anyway, I apologize but I wanted this to be out on time and I only had two days.  
> That being said, I hope everyone else is okay and enjoying your day! Thank you for the comments, it seems Husk won. Although, you won’t see anything huge with him yet, but don’t worry the drama is coming. There is another choice at the end of this chapter!

The following morning was...different.

As opposed to normal breakfast, Alastor had placed a plate of steaming pancakes on the table and began eating without anyone else sitting, so you all just migrated over.

Well, everyone except for Charlie and Vaggie who were currently missing.

The red dressed demon still sat beside you, but to your surprise, he was no longer starring at  _you_ .

No, he was staring at  _Angel_.

And you didn’t like that one bit.

Said spider was completely oblivious as he coated his pancakes in mountains of syrup. Husk, however, had his eyes switching between the two suspiciously.

Niffty was staring at the other end of the table, where some of the tablecloth had been folded up accidentally. You could tell she really wanted to fix it, but didn’t wasn’t to interrupt the meal.

“Thish ish sho good!” Angel spoke with a pancake shoved into his mouth.

The deer demon blinked once, twice, before speaking. “You should know, good fellow, that it is not proper table etiquette to speak with your mouth full.”

The white arachnid turned to him, swallowing his food before pointing his fork towards the deer’s direction.

“Yea, well, we ain’t got no more ‘etiquette’”, he used all of his arms (except the one flinging the fork around) as air quotes, “these days. Whatever that means.” He waved dismissively.

Alastor’s eyes narrowed as he used his napkin to wipe up a stray strand of syrup that got flung from Angel’s fork. “Clearly.”

You tried very hard not to laugh, instead you stared directly into your plate. Although you didn’t like how Alastor was focused on the spider, you had to admit, it felt great to not have his burning red orbs trained on you.

You were all still eating when Charlie and Vaggie came in, with a new demon behind them.

The princess clasped her hands together excitedly, drawing all the attention to her.

“Hey guys! We just got a new guest, say hello to Razor!”

All eyes locked on to the new sinner, who resembled an alligator. His long snout had multiple thin pink scars and was lined with rows of razor sharp teeth. He had on a leather jacket and jeans that were ripped and loose. His bright blue eyes scanned the demons, and much to your dismay, landed on you.

Vaggie looked less than thrilled but decided it was worth it science it made Charlie so happy.

“Ugh, do we have to actually do our jobs now?” Husk asked, slumping in his chair.

“ I  do my job everyday, _your_ the one who lazes around all the time!” Niffty exclaimed.

You tried to not let the gaze of the newcomer (who was  still  staring at you) cause you unease, looking back down at your plate of pancakes.

Unbeknownst to you or anyone else in the room, Husk noticed the stare, wings bristling as he decided that he really did not like this demon.

Angel shifted his eyebrows flirtatiously, wiggling his fingers towards the alligator who’s attention was finally off of you to shoot the spider a disgusted look.

“So! Razor, I’ll show you your room!” The blonde girl bounced excitedly and began to make her way to the stairs.

Razor, gazing at you one last time, followed behind, looking bored.

Vaggie slowly made her way to her seat, sitting and resting her cheek on her fist grumpily. “I don’t like him.” She huffed annoyed, gazing off to where the two had left.

“Me neither.” Husk grumbled, flopping onto the table with a thud.

The moth gave him a confused look, she had her reasons for distrusting the reptile, but why did he?

“Well, I’m surprised someone actually showed up! Did he explain his reason for visiting?” Alastor suddenly piped up beside you.

The moth demon sighed. “Yeah, said he was curious and wanted to try it for himself, I don’t think that’s true, but Charlie was excited...”

“He don’t seem to swing my way...” Angel interrupted, sounding disappointed.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to the spider, unamused. He just shrugged, continuing to chow down on his pancakes.

“Any way, since we have a new guest I’m sure I don’t have to remind everyone to be nice.” Vaggie’s eye scanned everyone’s faces, finally landing on Alastor who grinned back.

“Of course dear! Wouldn’t want to scare our guests away now would we?”

You rolled your eyes, biting your tongue and deciding not to comment on the fact that he had scared you on multiple occasions.

The moth demon seemed to be thinking the same thing, narrowing her eyes at him before letting out a long sigh.

—————————————

After breakfast, everybody dispersed. Charlie and Vaggie began planning for some sort of opening party and left you all alone in the living room, or at least, that’s what you thought.

“This place is huge!” An unfamiliar voice pulled you out of your thoughts.

Razor, the new guest was walking towards you, hands buried in the pockets of his black leather jacket. 

You realized you had never heard his voice because he hadn’t spoken when Charlie introduced him earlier. He had somewhat of a New York City accent, which didn’t surprise you because of the way he dressed.

You gave him a polite, yet nervous smile. “Yeah, you get used to it.”

Although he didn’t  seem too dangerous, you had to remind yourself that Hell was full of the worst of the worst, and it would be very unlikely to find someone even remotely nice down here, you just got lucky with the bunch you had fallen into.

Razor plopped next to you on the couch, sitting a little close for someone you just met, but not close enough to be invading your personal space.

“Y’know, when I was alive, I used ta dream about ownin a hotel. But not for redemption if ya know what I mean.” The gator winked.

You stiffened, feeling very uncomfortable all the sudden. Apparently, Razor didn’t notice as he leaned back against the couch, looking very relaxed.

“Then, when I got down here, I began runnin my own business, we sell the good stuff, can’t get it anywhere else. But, I started thinkin, what’s a way for more people to learn about my business? Well, this hotel is the biggest thing on the news, besides the fallen angel, and I haven’t seen any fallen angels no where, so I went with the second best option.”

You weren’t exactly sure why he was spilling his life story, but you were more focused on trying to find a way to get out of this conversation. Sure, you guessed this guy wasn’t here for redemption, but you still felt a little bad for Charlie, she was so excited.

“Anyways, what’s a pretty little thing like you doin here?” Razor had now fully turned to you, his eyes focused on yours.

You surprisingly found him very hard to read, was he just complimenting you or...

“Just here for a free room I guess...” you replied nervously.

The demon shrugged, eyes lingering on you for a moment longer before he sighed, pushing himself up off the couch. 

“Well, I’m goin out, if the blonde asks where I am, just tell her I’m savin a kitten or some shit.” With that, Razor left through the hotel’s giant doors.

You released a breath you didn’t realize you were holding, finding yourself very uncomfortable with this new demon. Sure, he didn’t do anything to you, but he wouldn’t stop starring at you...and you had enough demons doing that already.

Speaking of, Alastor had strangely left you alone today, his constant static and loud shoes were no where to be heard, leaving you to wonder just where the deer demon had gone to...

Just when you were about to find something else to do, Angel came running down the stairs, panting. His white fluff messy as all four of his arms gripped the railings of the stairs.

You opened your mouth to ask what was wrong but his crazed look cut you off.

“Toots!” He barreled towards you, but instead of knocking you down like you thought he would, he twisted around you, cowering behind your shoulder and facing the stairs.

“Woah! Angel what-“

“Listen, I don’t know what kind’a creepy voodoo shit is in this hotel, but something with really sharp claws grabbed my ankle from under my bed! I- I think it chased me down the hall but I was too busy runnin for my life to check!”

The way he was clutching your shoulders made it clear that he was not kidding. You scanned the stairway, finding nothing before hesitantly asking,

“You sure it wasn’t Fat Nuggets?”

The spider shook his head looking offended that you wouldn’t believe him. “No, it wasn’t Fat Nuggets, he was on the...” Suddenly, he remembered the pink pig and began panicking again.

“FAT NUGGETS! Oh no! Don’t worry, daddy’s coming to save you!” He began to make his way back to the staircase before turning back to you, pointing.

“You! Toots! You’re coming too!”

“What?!” You exclaim, not wanting to mess with any sort of monster, “Why me?!”

The arachnid threw his arms up in the air. “Aren’t you supposed to have some crazy abilities or somethin, I don’t know! Just come on!”

As much as you didn’t want to, you followed him up the stairs and into his room, which was completely empty.

“Fat Nuggets?! Oh, come here! Where-where is he?” You could tell Angel was having a very rough time so you placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure we will find him, he couldn’t have gone far.”

The porn star lowered his head, mumbling his pet’s name.

“Now what has been causing so much racket?” A static filled voice asked outside the doorway.

You both turned to find Alastor, still grinning, but seeming to not want to even enter Angel’s room.

“YOU!” Said demon pointed to the deer, anger welling up, “What did you do to my Fat Nuggets?!”

The Radio Demon tilted his head ever so slightly to the left. “Why, I have no idea what you are talking about my...” he paused, scanning the messy room, “good fellow...”

“Bullshit! It was your weird voodoo magic and I know it!” The spider was getting closer to the red dressed demon, jaw locked in frustration while Alastor’s grin tightened.

“You’d do well to watch your language, especially since I have done nothing.”

You could tell something was about to start, and you should intervene, you just had to decide how...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s side are you going to choose, Angel’s, or Alastor’s? I would urge you to look at the pros and cons....


	15. Pig Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Angel search for Fat Nuggets, but come up with nothing, good thing Alastor is there to help....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, damage from tornadoes has been somewhat fixed, but now we got this coronavirus? Honestly, I’m not worried for myself, I almost never get sick. But I still need toilet paper! Walmart was cleared out!   
> That aside, thank you for all your comments, It gives me a boost every time I read one!  
> There is no choice at the end, I’m going to try and do a Saint Patrick’s day special, we’ll see how that goes...  
> Time to go lightning speed!

Things were beginning to get heated, so you had to figure out what to do. Although Alastor was the most likely to nab the pig, you had no proof that he was guilty, so you stepped in, a little ways in front of Angel as if to protect him from the grinning demon in the doorway.

“If you didn’t do anything, would you at least help us find Fat Nuggets?” You asked Alastor, hopeful.

The deer demon paused, blinking a few times before his red eyes narrowed and he clasped his hands behind his back, smile sharpening. He leaned forward so you were eye level to him.

“And why would I do that?” He asked, static seeming to underline his words.

You crossed your arms, looking at him with an exasperated expression. Did he always have to be difficult? 

Thankfully, Angel interjected, saving you from arguing with the Radio Demon.

“Cause right now you’re lookin suspicious, and if ya really are innocent in this, you should have no problem with it.” The spider placed his arms on his hips and gave him a challenging glare.

Alastor’s smile twitched, you could tell he was annoyed, but with no excuses left, the demon simply sighed, straightening his back and glancing around the room again.

“And you’re absolutely sure the animal is not in here?”

Angel crossed his arms. “No! I’ve already looked, and he’s got a name ya know! It’s Fat Nuggets!”

The Radio demon blinked a few times, rolling his eyes before stepping out of the door way and disappearing further into the hall. His static voice followed him out.

“I shall tell you if I find anything...”

—————————————

You let out a breath of relief, thankful that no one died or was brutally injured. The arachnid beside you, however, was still filled with frustration and worry.

“Let’s check the kitchen, maybe he went to get a snack?” You could hear the desperation in his voice as he raked a claw through his white tuft.

Still, you tried your best to smile and help him search. 

As you and Angel looked high and low for Fat Nuggets, you began to remember what the spider had told you about this mysterious monster. He said it had sharp claws and attacked from under his bed...

“Angel?” You asked, turning around to the spider who was lifting the cushions off of the couch.

“What?” He asked, not stopping his search.

“Did you check under your bed?”

The cushions dropped, and the porn star turned to you with a fearful expression.

“Ya don’t think it’s still under there...do ya?”

Sighing, you decided to check on it yourself, the whole situation made you feel like a parent with a toddler who was scared of monsters under his bed.

Angel followed behind you, using you as a shield as the both of you entered his room. It was just as you had left it, an absolute pigsty. You would make a pun, but now didn’t feel like the right time.

Slowly, you dropped on a knee in front of the pink bed, reaching a had towards the skirt. Angel looked about ready to dart out of the room, not wanting to die twice.

As quickly as possible, you flipped the skirt of the bed up, revealing...

Nothing.

There were no monsters, nor pigs hiding underneath the mattress. Angel looked relieved but quickly got anxious, scanning the rest of his room. You got up, exited into the hallway, and resumed your search downstairs.

Husk looked up from his nap, curious as to what you were doing. He huffed, not wanting to get involved in anything and rested his head back onto his arms. As you searched the lobby, he wrestled with himself. The grumpy feline took in your slightly worried expression, sighing.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” His deep voice made you jump, you always forgot he was in the room.

“Oh...did I wake you up? Sorry.” You replied sheepishly.

He shook his head, there was no way you should be in Hell, you were way too kind and innocent.

“I was helping Angel look for Fat Nuggets...uh...his pig.” You turned back to the lobby and resumed your search.

Husk let out another huff of breath at the mention of the pink striped arachnid. Still, he somewhat liked you, and did his laziest to glance around and try to spot a fluffy pink pig.

“So, what do you think of this Razor guy?” He asked, trying to think of a conversation starter.

You paused, contemplating. “Well, he’s...strange. I know I shouldn’t say that because I hardly know him, but...I don’t know, something about the way he acts...”

“I know what you mean, somethings off about him...” Husk nodded, finding no pig as his eyes swept around the room.

You dejectedly made your way to the bar, slumping onto the stool and rubbing your eyes. As much as you cared for Angel and his cute little pig, you had been at this for hours, finding nothing in the giant maze of a hotel. Worst of all, you weren’t even sure if you believed that Angel had been attacked. Sure, you believed that he  _thought_ he was, but the situation seemed unlikely.

You groaned, forehead hitting the bar with a loud  thunk . Husk let out an amused chuckle.

“You’ve been at this for a while, huh?”

All the feline got in response was an annoyed groan. Husk though for a second, before reaching under the bar and pulling out a bottle. You lifted your head at the noise, noticing him glancing at the drink, then to you.

“You want some?” He asked, a little curious as to what you would act like if you were drunk.

Your eyes slid from his face to the alcohol in his hand. You had never had any before, it wasn’t outlawed in Heaven, but you were not allowed to get drunk. Still, angels rarely drank any type of alcohol.

Should you? Well, it wasn’t like you were going to be excepted back into Heaven anyway, at this point you weren’t even sure if you wanted to.

Husk watched the conflict on your features. It was obvious that you had never had any before. Still, you were too stressed for his liking, you needed to loosen up a bit.

“Is it good?” You ask, nervous.

The cat would have been offended, but he reminded himself of who was in front of him. “Of course it’s good, it’ll help you feel better.”

Even as he poured a glass, you felt apprehension. You knew the effects of alcohol, but perhaps only a little wouldn’t hurt...

—————————————

It had been hours, and Angel’s worry only grew. He knew you were busy checking the first floor, and he was appreciative of your help, but it didn’t help his stress. Charlie and Vaggie were off discussing things about the hotel and grocery shopping, so it was less eyes to search, not that they would help anyway.

Well, maybe Charlie would, the princess was always quick to assist with things, even if no one wanted her to. But Vaggie was definitely not going to help, she hated Fat Nuggets in the hotel, and she hated Angel even more.

“Fat Nuggets...were are ya?” He was starting to lose hope.

Just when he was about to check the hallway for the fifth time, the arachnid paused, hearing very familiar clacking of shoes.

Alastor entered the dimly lit hall, grin still present on his face. When he wasn’t followed by oinking, Angel let out a distressed sigh, turning back to the closet.

“What’da ya want smiles, I’m tryin’a find my pig.” He rummaged through the dusty knickknacks, throwing things behind his shoulder as he went.

The Radio Demon’s eye twitched. He hated being around the arachnid, but it would be worth it. He didn’t care if Angel was reunited with his pig or not, but the situation brought an opportunity that he couldn’t pass up.

“I found your pig.” The deer demon replied simply.

Immediately, Angel shot out of the closet, his usual spring restored as he stared at Alastor.

“Ya found Fat Nuggets?! Where?!”

The red clad demon folded his hands behind his back. “I said I would find him, but if you want to know  where he is, I will need something in return...”

The spider froze, he heard from Vaggie that Alastor was dangerous and manipulative, but with Fat Nuggets on the line...

“What do ya want?”

The Radio Demon’s grin slowly grew as his red eyes bore into the spider’s.


	16. Happy St. Patrick’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You...might have gone a little overboard with the drinks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I don’t know how I was able to finish this so fast, but I’m glad! Happy St. Patrick’s Day everyone!  
> Fun Fact: did you know the reason we pinch people who don’t wear green is because a long time ago people thought that if you wore green you would be invisible to leprechauns (who apparently pinch people)?   
> Anyway, there is something at the end of the chapter, it’s not really a choice, just more of a question.  
> Enjoy!

Perhaps...Husk went a little overboard.

You were doing fine at first, saying that your mood had lifted and you even played a few rounds of blackjack. But then, the rambling started.

This was nothing that the bartender wasn’t used to, but you were different. Something felt...wrong about asking you personal questions while you were tipsy, so he refrained from doing so.

You were in the middle of a match when you spoke up again.

“So...can you use your wings?” You asked, eyes trained on his feathered red appendages.

The cat let out a chuckle, you asked the strangest questions. “Probably, if I wanted.”

For some reason you frowned at that, looking down at your cards a muttering, “I wish I could fly...”

Half an hour later, he cut you off. Well, really he just started giving you waterinstead and you didn’t notice the switch. You also didn’t realize that he flipped over a king of spades instead of a blackjack. Maybe, if you were using actual money, he would feel slightly bad, but your reactions were just too hilarious.

“Uno!” You called out giddily.

That brought laughter out of the old feline. You joined in, obviously drunk but enjoying a good laugh with a friend.

Husk paused at the though. Was that what you two were? Honestly, he could never trust anyone down here, but you...were so genuine and kind, even drunk you never got angry or violent.

“What are we laughin about again?” You slurred, confused.

He shook his head, letting out a short laugh and pouring you another glass of water. Perhaps, he could ask you some questions, to make sure he could trust you.

“So, why’d you end up here?” He asked, sliding the glass back to you.

Blinking a few times, you asked, “In Hell or the hotel?”

He paused, while he was curious about you ending up here, that was a very personal question and he would rather if you told him while sober.

“The hotel, s’not like everyone has a positive look on this place.” He poured himself a drink, careful to keep the bottle out of your line of sight.

“Hmmmmmmm...” you dragged on, giggling. “Weeeellll, Charlie brought me here!”

Husk tilted his head and sipped his drink. “What do you mean?”

“She picked me up...” you raised your glass off the bar surface, “and she brought me here!” You moved the glass to the side, promptly bringing it down with a  clack.

Thankfully, it wasn’t hard enough to break the cup, but it still made the bartender snicker.

“I think you’ve had enough.” The cat laughed.

You rested your head in your arms on the bar top. “Heeeeey Husk....”

“ _Snrk_ -what?”

“Do you ever wonder...if Heaven is worth it?”

Husk paused his laughter, this was a deep question, one he had gotten before. But...you were so pure and nice...shouldn’t you try everything to get to Heaven? Surely you would feel you didn’t belong here.

“Eh, I’m not goin anyway. Why? Do  you think it isn’t?”

You huffed, almost sounding bitter. “I think it’s way better down here.”

There was a long silence before the feline burst out laughing. Your head snapped up at the sudden noise, confusion written all over your features. Despite this, he slammed a claw down on the bar, filling the lobby with his deep chuckling.

“What’s so funny?” You ask, looking slightly offended.

Husk shook his head, laughter dying down as he replied, “Listen kid, you haven’t seen the rest of Hell, trust me, you’re lucky. It makes the people in here look like saints compared to the demons out there.” He jerked a thumb to the large front doors of the hotel.

You slumped into your arms again, muttering something that the cat didn’t catch. Just when he was about to ask what you said, the front doors opened, revealing the new guest who had his claws stuffed in the pockets of the leather jacket he wore.

Husk huffed, bringing a bottle to his lips and taking a large gulp. You, however, started playing with the glass in front of you. Razor noticed you and began to walk over, a strange look on his face. One that the cat did not like at all.

“Hey girl what are ya up to.” He sat on the stool next to you, getting a little close.

You didn’t even look at him, instead you met eyes with Husk, stating, “Juuuust...talkin with Husk.”

This made the alligator smile even wider. “Oh yeah? Well you sound a little tipsy there. I can take you to your room if you want.”

The winged feline clutched the bottle tighter, almost shattering it as he growled at the newcomer. “Isn’t there somewhere else you should be?”

Razor looked to the bartender, as if he had just noticed his presence, which pissed him off even more.

“Aren’t you supposed to be focusing on your job?” The gator sneered back.

Husk’s wings unfolded in anger, his yellow teeth grinding together. Razor made a ‘psh’ noise and returned his attention to you, completely oblivious to what was going on.

“So doll, how about I take you to your room?”

You blinked, clearly drunk as you made eye contact with the cat. “It’s ok, I’m just gunna talk to Husko.”

The feline was a little surprised at the nickname but he pushed it aside to smirk at the alligator. The reptile made a strange growling noise and looked like he was about to say something before a presence behind him made itself known.

“I do believe the lady said no.”

Everyone (except you) tensed at the static filled voice. Alastor was standing a few feet away, red eyes locked on the scaled demon. His gaze never left the gator’s, ears up and alert.

Razor, understanding who just entered the room, grumbled something under his breath and slunk away, heading upstairs.

The Radio Demon watched until he was out of sight, then his head snapped to Husk, which made the cat jump.

“Ah Husker! Thank you for caring for our dear friend but I’m afraid I need you to deliver this to Charlie.” He held out an envelope.

Husk looked to you, staring intently at your glass, before returning his eyes on the red clad demon. “I can take her to her room on the way.”

“Oh no, that’s not necessary! I shall keep an eye on our friend.” As he passed the envelope to the winged demon, his eyes moved to you, gleaming with mischief.

There was nothing he could do, so, wings drooping, the feline began to make his way up the stairs in search for the blonde princess. Leaving you completely alone with Alastor.

And drunk.

—————————————

It was almost too easy. You were alone  _and_ under the influence! The second part wasn’t even planned! It was quite an unfortunate series of events.

Well, for _you_...

The Radio Demon took a seat beside you, grinning like a child on Christmas. You turned to him slowly, confusion written on your face before you made an annoyed groan.

So, you were less afraid while drunk. Interesting...

“Well my dear, it seems you have had one too many glasses of giggle water.”

Your face screwed up in puzzlement. “What?”

This made the deer demon chuckle. “Giggle water darling, you know, alcohol.”

You blinked a few times before shrugging. Alastor shook his head, you were really out of it. Perhaps Husk didn’t realize you were such a lightweight.

“Well, I do suppose it’s Saint Patrick’s Day, speaking of which,” he leaned in closer, making you inch away, “I don’t see you wearing any green darling.”

You paused, looking him up and down before countering, “I don’t see  you  wearing any green either.”

Caught off guard by your comment, he blinked a few times. Well, you certainly weren’t  _too_ drunk...

He was about to open his mouth to say something when footsteps caught his attention.

Vaggie appeared around the corner, hesitating at the sight of Alastor leaning over you at the bar. Her face suddenly got serious as she stormed over.

The Radio Demon sighed, annoyed, and reluctantly leaned away from you as the girl got closer.

She stopped, crossing her arms. “Just what do you think your doing?” She asked, looking over at you to make sure you were unharmed.

You met her gaze slowly, giggling at her face. She blinked a few times beforepinching the bridge of her nose and screwing her eyes shut.

“Of course...” She sighed.

Grabbing your arm, she dragged you out of the stool rather forcefully. You stumbled around but ended up putting all your weight on her shoulder.

“Charlie’s looking for you.” Vaggie explained, cutting off whatever Alastor was about to say with a threatening stare.

He returned it with a sharp toothed grin, watching the two of you disappear around the corner and up the stairs, eye twitching in annoyance as he melted into the shadows.

—————————————

Vaggie was suuuper comfortable. Like, you almost fell asleep. You were about to tell her that when Husk showed up in the hallway. For some weird reason they both nodded at each other when they passed.

That aside, you never noticed how carpeted the hallway was!

It had super carpet! And there were pictures on the walls. The pictures had carpets in them!

“Carpets are coool.” You told Vaggie, wanting to share the amazing information you just learned.

She laughed, clearly sharing your opinion before continuing to take you to...

Wait...where were you going again?

You weren’t entirely sure, but boy was Vaggie comfortable right now.

—————————————

“Oh dear...”

Charlie was prepared for a lot of things when she opened the hotel.

A drunk angel was not exactly one of them.

Vaggie laid you down on the bed of the spare room, worried that you were about to fall asleep on her.

“Sooo...what exactly happened?” The blonde examined you worriedly.

Vaggie sighed, placing her hands on her hips as she watched you start to fall asleep. “I found her drunk at the bar. Shitlord was next to her. I don’t know what he said, but hopefully he doesn’t know.

Charlie nervously brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Yeah...have you seen Angel anywhere? Husk said he was looking for his pig.”

The moth demon crossed her arms, annoyed. “No, he’s been in his room all day, consider us lucky that he hasn’t come down drunk too.”

The princess gave a weak smile as she glanced at your sleeping form.

You were in for one Hell of a hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ask, how do you feel about Razor? I know he is kinda mysterious and strange, but I just want to know how you guys feel about him.  
> Also, the whole carpets scene is actually based off when I got drunk. My friend Just went along with it. I remember waking up and the first thing she said was, “So....carpets...”


	17. Morning Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a rough start to the day, and it seems it’s just getting worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, got it done! Just learned that my classes are going to be done online now, so I guess that means I might actually have time to sleep!  
> This coronavirus is getting crazy, you guys stay safe out there!  
> There is a question at the end of this chapter!  
> Enjoy :)

Your orange eyes cracked open, instantly shutting again from the light that poured through the curtains.

You felt...crusty, definitely in need of a shower.

Pushing yourself up on your elbows, you prepared to get up for the day.

That’s when the excruciating headache exploded in your skull.

You dropped back down, clutching the sides of your head and groaning as you did so. It felt like someone repeatedly smashing against your head with a hammer.

“Oh good your up.”

Hearing a sudden voice while in a vulnerable state made your instincts kick in. You launched forward, eyes wide as your spear materialized in your hands.

Your weapon was met with another, leaving you slightly confused until your eyes traced up to find Vaggie’s shocked face.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Charlie, who’s gentle smile quickly turned to shock then confusion at the scene.

Instantly, your weapon dissolved as the headache came crashing down twice as hard, thanks to your actions.

The moth demon slowly put her own spear away at the sounds of your pain. Charlie let out a deep breath, thankful that no one was hurt.

You groaned again, pushing down on your temples, desperate for relief. Your wings pressed even further against your back under the ever present coat you wore.

“You almost gave me a heart attack...” Vaggie sighed, relaxing.

“Sorry.” You offered weakly, eyes squinting to block out the light flooding through the window.

The girls filled you in on what had happened. All you could remember was talking with Husk, having a drink, and then...something about carpets?

Anyway, your head was starting to feel better after a glass of water and Charlie advised you to come down for breakfast, the food would help.

When you got to the lobby Angel was slouched on the couch, snuggling with Fat Nuggets. The sight alone brought a smile to your face.

“Oh good, you found him!”

The spider looked up, eyes widening for a second before his gaze slid to the floor. “Yeah...” he muttered, turning away from you, much to your confusion.

You didn’t have time to ask because a gruff voice behind you spoke up.

“Hey, she’s alive.” Husk was leaned over the bar, shuffling a deck of cards.

You smiled, making your way over and plopping down on one of the stools. “No thanks to you!” You added playfully.

The cat chuckled, putting away his deck to turn to you. “You haf’ta admit though, you weren’t stressed after a few glasses.

You crossed your arms and stuck out your bottom lip slightly in a pout, knowing he was technically right. This drew even more laughter out of him.

Niffty zoomed by, adjusting cushions and dusting spiderwebs. You had to admit, the place was looking better and better thanks to her cleaning.

The kitchen door swung open to reveal Alastor holding a giant plate of French toast. His red eyes stopped on you, then switched to Angel who was across the room. The white arachnid did not meet his gaze, seemingly curling inward. You could have sworn the Radio Demon’s grin grew.

“Breakfast is ready!” He exclaimed, making his way to the dining room, everyone getting up to follow him.

You all took your seats, although you couldn’t help but notice that Angel was slightly leaning away from you, perhaps you said something offensive to him while you were drunk?

You could get it squared away later, it probably wasn’t something to bring up around everyone else. You reached for a plate, not even noticing that the red demon beside you was eyeing you with a wicked grin as you placed the fluffy pieces of bread onto your plate.

Everyone turned their heads as footsteps came down the hallway. Razor appeared, looking like he just woke up and threw on some clothes. In all honesty, everyone had forgotten about the gator, he never really came down much anyway. He took his seat on the end of the table, opposite from Niffty.

The seat also just so happened to be next to Alastor, who seemed to be giving the new demon a menacing smile.

Husk shot him a narrowed eye look, confusing you greatly. Still, you didn’t say anything, not even when the scaled demon looked to your direction.

—————————————

After breakfast, everyone went off on their own. You tried to catch Angel and talk to him, but he seemed to have disappeared, almost like he was dodging you.

Charlie pulled you aside and began to tell you about a party to celebrate the opening of the hotel. She asked if you could help her come up with ideas later that wouldn’t be too ‘rowdy’.

You agreed, not really excited about having more sinners around you, but you took one look at the princess’s excited face and found yourself nodding along. Besides, if all goes well, there should be a lot of sinners filling up the rooms of the hotel.

You sighed, escaping into your room, preparing clothes so you could take a shower.

There was still slight pressure in the back of your head, but overall you felt way better than when you had woken up.

You didn’t even spare a glance at yourself in the mirror as you made your way into the shower, not wanting to see the black marks on your back. Your wings were happy to be spread out, taking up most of the space in the shower.

The water was warm, something you were very glad about as you stood under the shower head. 

You let your thoughts drift off as you reached for the shampoo.

Perhaps Charlie could find a karaoke machine and set that up for the party. You had heard lots of stories about karaoke parties in Heaven, it seemed like something people enjoyed doing on earth. Maybe, it would give off a comfortable vibe and let sinners know that they were welcome.

Although you knew that the some demons that dwelled here were the worst of the worst, you had faith that a few were like Husk and Angel, tough on the outside, but actually no too terrible. You just hoped that no one like Alastor showed up...

Turning off the water, you stepped out and wrapped a towel around yourself.

You weren’t exactly sure how to feel about Razor, he hadn’t done anything terrible that you know of, but something about him seemed...off. But, you couldn’t really put your finger on it.

Your eyes drifted to the counter where your clothes sat, freshly folded and ready for you to put on.

The only thing missing was your coat...

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what are you going to do about this coat problem? Keep in mind, you can’t exactly hide giant black wings easily.


	18. Intrusive Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst your panicking, there comes a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this coronavirus is getting everyone kinda crazy huh? My classes are online now, so that’s great, I’m a huge introvert and I never leave the apartment anyway...soooooo...  
> Anywho! Stay safe out there guys! There is no choice at the end, but there is a little fun thing in the notes so make sure you check it out :)

You immediately started panicking, which caused your wings to flare out. 

Your coat had been sitting just underneath your clothes, there was no way it just got up and walked out! Which meant...

Eyes wide, you scanned around the bathroom, black wings covering yourself in case there were prying eyes. But, you found nothing.

Quickly, you put on the clothes that you did have, feathery appendages still out in the open.

Ok, think...think...think...

It had been your only coat! Why would someone take it? Or better yet, who would take it?

Instantly, the image of a certain red dressed deer demon came to mind which mad you huff out a breath. Alastor was definitely the most likely to take the coat, as he has tried to before...

Thinking fast, you slipped a towel over your wings, not really doing much but still keeping them out of sight. 

Opening the door of your bathroom, you peeked out, scanning for any intruders. Deciding the coast was clear, you ran to your bed to throw on a bigger blanket instead of a small towel.

Just in case you had somehow misplaced it, you also looked for your coat, only to come up empty handed. Sighing, you sat on the bed, frustrated.

Maybe you could ask if Charlie had a spare...

_**Knock knock knock** _

You stood up, spinning around to face the door. Who could that possibly be? And why did they have to choose now to swing by?!

You were about to pretend you weren’t there when the knocking came back, louder this time.

Slowly, tugging the blanket tighter around your shoulders, you made your way to the door.

Twisting the knob, you pulled it open a smidge so you could poke your head through.

You were met with a large grin full of sharp teeth. Instead of gasping, or slamming the door, you sighed in annoyance.  Of course Alastor would show up, it was just your luck.

“Hello darling! How are you doing this fine morning?” He asked in an overly cheerful voice.

Your eyes narrowed at his question. “Okay...why?”

He simply chuckled at your suspicion, exclaiming, “ _Why_ , can I not just pop in to see how you’re doing?”

His overjoyed expression was met with your deadpanned face.

“What do you want?” You asked quite bluntly.

Alastor’s grin twitched ever so slightly, just enough to where you knew you were starting to annoy him. Not that you cared, if he got to mess with you all day, you should be allowed to get a _small_ ounce of revenge.

“My dear I simply came to make sure the room was in proper condition! It seems your dear friend Angel had some hidden items that were not allowed on the property, so the princess has declared an inspection of every room.”

You glared at him, trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not. Unfortunately, all you were met with was his ever present grin.

“And she sent  you  up here to do it?” You asked, raising an eyebrow of mistrust.

The Radio Demon stared down at you with an unreadable expression. After a few seconds ticked by he snapped up to his normal height, causing you to jump a little.

“Well, lets get on with the inspection now shall we?” He asked, already reaching to push the door open wider. You locked up, exclaiming,

“Wait! I just got out of the shower!”

You could have sworn there was a record scratch as the demon’s red orbs met yours. 

The two of you stared at each other for an embarrassing amount of time, your face growing redder by the second, and to your surprise, there was a slight pink color dusting Alastor’s cheeks.

Abruptly, his gaze wavered and he looked away, finally breaking the silence.

“Are you...decent right now?” He asked, in the most cautious, polite voice you had ever heard from him.

This just made your face even darker as you responded quickly.

“Uhh, just give me a moment...”

With that, you nearly slammed the door, glancing around the room for something better than a blanket to cover your wings. Although you were dressed, Alastor was definitely the last person you wanted to know what you were (except maybe Lucifer himself), you had to act fast.

Rushing to your closet, you found a fluffy grey robe. Throwing it on, you looked yourself over in the mirror, you made a exasperated face when you noticed a very wing-like shape. You glanced at the door, with little time left, you tossed on the blanket over your robe and threw open the door.

Alastor, ears alert at the sudden noise, snapped his gaze to your face, finding you fully dressed, he let out a long sigh of relief. Still, his smile was plastered on his face, seeming a bit tense until he crossed his arms behind his back, tilting his head a little in a silent question.

You begrudgingly moved aside to let him in your room.

His smile turned smug as he searched around, seeming to look in the most random places. You were sweating profusely, not able to tell if it was from wearing a robe  _and_ a blanket, or because you were nervous he would find something.

Either way, this was not looking good for you.

—————————————

Alastor had been....caught off guard by your comment at the door, but he straightened himself out.

Your choice of attire was...strange, and he most certainly knew you were hiding something under all those layers but it would be...indecent of him to figure out what it was. So, he began to search your room, poking around in unusual places, gauging your reactions. You were getting more and more nervous by the minute and it was amusing to watch.

He had learned you were not terrified of him, sure you were cautious and slightly creeped out sometimes, but you were not filled with fear at the mere sight of him. _That_ you had made perfectly clear.

But, you were afraid of him finding out what you had oh so desperately tried to hide, something that the Radio Demon knew Angel had knowledge of, but he couldn’t get a blasted thing out of that spider, no matter how many threats he promised. Of course, he couldn’t do anything to the porn star as of now, with Charlie’s watchful eye, but there would be a time where he would show that arachnid exactly why so many cowered in his presence.

So, since Angel claimed to have no knowledge of what you were hiding, the red demon thought of another way to ruin both you and the spider...

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sight of you tugging at the strings of one of the blankets on your bed in a nervous habit.

Charlie had indeed found a hidden stash in the arachnid’s room, and she also stated that all rooms were to be searched. And as soon as those words left her mouth, Alastor had sprung up from the couch, exclaiming that he would help by checking your room, and before anyone could even get a word in, he promptly disappeared to your door.

But, much to his disappointment, he couldn’t find a single thing in your room, so, he would just have to catch you off guard at some point...

—————————————

“Well darling it seems you are clear, well done!” His voice made your head shoot up to meet his gaze.

He was eyeing the blanket wrapped around your shoulders, making you instinctively clutch it tighter.

“Great...” You replied sarcastically, “you can leave now.”

The red dressed demon stared at you for a few more seconds before smiling even wider and giving a simple nod before making his way out your door.

As soon as he did so, you sprang up, locking the wooden entry before falling against it with a loud sigh of relief.

Maybe now he would leave you alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the spirit of April fools, I declare it now Opposite Day in the comments, if you want to say something, you must say the opposite of what you mean!  
> Let’s confuse the people who don’t read the notes. It’s just gonna sound like everyone is extremely grumpy XD


	19. Madness in the Dining Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why we can’t have nice things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the April Fools comments, I know I did! With Easter coming up, I wanted to make another holiday special. Just so you know, I’m planning on it coming out on the day of Easter, which is Sunday instead of Saturday, but because it’s an extra day wait I’m going to do my best to make a longer chapter.  
> There is a question in the end notes just so you know!  
> I love you all and hope you have plenty to do while stuck at home :D

After Alastor’s strange exit, you took your temporary cover and sped faster than Niffty down the hall to Charlie’s room. With a flurry of knocks, she finally opened the door with a curious look.

One look at your vulnerable state of clothing, caused her to wrap a protective arm around your shoulders, as if to shield you from anyone’s view, as she pushed you into her room, eyes scanning the hall in the process.

After a long discussion of what had happened, Charlie assured you that she  _did not_ tell the Radio Demon to search your room, instead, he volunteered himself and promptly disappeared before she could refuse.

This just added to the long list of reasons why he was starting to get on your nerves. Next time maybe you should give him a piece of your mind...

The princess gave you a few coats, explaining that she has no use for them, so there was no need to return them. Despite this, you still felt a little guilty as you made off to your room with a bundle of her clothes in your arms.

No one was gonna catch you without a coat now!

As you began to put them away, your mind drifted off to Angel, who usually causes a big scene or comes over to let you play with Fat Nuggets. But so far, he has been quiet and reclusive. Perhaps you should talk to him? He didn’t really seem like he wanted much to do with you right now though...maybe he just wanted some space?

You shrugged, closing your clothes drawer and exiting your room to go downstairs for lunch.

—————————————

Charlie had explained that they were trying a new schedule. Breakfast and dinner were going to be made by Alastor, but lunch would basically be his break time, and everyone could find something to hold them over until the evening. Of course, Alastor didn’t take to kindly to this new idea, muttering something about not “having these imbeciles ruin my kitchen” but it was already decided. Everyone still ate together, half the table eating simple sandwiches and Angel had a bowl of sugary cereal.

Alastor had gone to help Niffty with something, and the table had somewhat of a peaceful atmosphere.

Unfortunately, it didn’t last for long.

The white spider beside you dropped his spoon into his bowl with a loud  clink , grabbing everyone’s attentions.

“You guys realize that it’s almost Easter, right?” He asked, excitedly.

You were surprised they celebrated Easter down here, wasn’t that more of a religious holiday?

As you scanned around the room, you noticed everyone exchanging mischievous glances at each other. It dawned on you that maybe they celebrated it a bit differently than in the mortal realm.

You drummed you’re fingers against the table in thought. 

“Easter is the holiday where you hide plastic eggs around right?” You asked for clarification.

Everyone shared looks like it was some sort of inside joke that only you didn’t get...which you guessed it kind of was.

Charlie spoke up first, “Well...it’s a little different down here...”

Angel interrupted, excitedly putting his claws on the table and pushing himself up out of his chair.

“It’s like a big prank war! You can’t walk down the street without gettin smacked in da face by a dozen eggs!” You could have sworn his eyes expanded in glee as he explained it to you.

“You should see it toots! It like a big kick in the nuts to the guys upstairs! Uh...” The realization of who he was talking to hit him as he looked over at you sheepishly.

“Uh...I mean...”

You met him with an equally excited expression, eager to show him that you were not offended. “That sounds like so much fun! When does it start?”

The spider’s gold toothed smile returned as Vaggie cut in.

“Well Easter is only a few days away, but usually everyone gets a little insane before then and you crazy things going on that lead up to the big pranks that happen on the actual day.”

“Yeah! Like this!” Angel loaded his spoon with cereal and flicked it across the table at Husk, the contents splattered against his fur, causing him to hiss.

“Why you little....”

The next thing you knew, bread was being flown from all directions while someone-you were pretty sure it was  _Charlie_ which surprised you-yelled “FOOD FIGHT!” and it became an all out war.

Ducking under the table, you dodged a crouton that you were pretty sure was aimed to take out your eye.

Condiments were splattered against the walls and several chips were crunched under people’s shoes as they leaned out of the way. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the group that the different sides of the table were to be teamed, so you found yourself tossing a full head of lettuce and laughing with the white arachnid beside you as he squirted a stream of ketchup into Vaggie’s good eye. 

She went down in a stream of Spanish curses. Charlie was howling with laughter, mayonnaise running down her shirt as she launched a full bottle of ranch in your direction. Razor came down but as soon as he saw what was happening, he swiftly turned around and went back upstairs.

You were hit with a dollop of sour cream that landed dead center in the forehead. Turning to the direction of the projectile, you found Husk snickering playfully at your shocked expression. Quickly recovering, you managed to splatter some mustard on his wings.

You couldn’t help the giant stupid smile on your face as Husk let out a short chuckle. 

Angel was having the time of his life, using all of his arms to launch olives and other small objects across the table.

Of course, that’s when Alastor appeared in the archway.

That’s also when someone threw a slice of salami in his direction and it hit him directly in the face with a wet  _slap_ .

Everyone immediately stopped and stared in a mix of shock and horror as the meat slowly slid down the Radio Demon’s face, revealing his shocked expression. His smile was still present, but it was twisted into a more confused grin.

Everybody was frozen in silence, wondering who was going to face his wrath first when Husk suddenly burst out laughing.

His deep belly laughing made the tension instantly dissolve as everyone joined in, snickering and cackling like the crazy crackheads you all were.

Alastor looked more than furious as everyone laughed at his expense but when his gaze landed on your bright orange eyes filled with mirth, he curiously found his anger chipping away slightly.

Niffty zoomed in behind him, eye widening at the sight of ham stuck to the walls and condiments dripping down everyone’s clothes.

“I am not cleaning this...” she huffed, marching into the kitchen just so she didn’t have to see the mess anymore.

Angel got the worst of it, his body was absolutely covered in mayonnaise and ketchup, several slices of bread stuck to his body by the liquid. There were streaks of mustard under his eyes that he had applied to look like war paint. You would think that he would be concerned about his appearance, but he was grinning the widest in the room, happy with the outcome.

You had lettuce in your hair and sour cream on your forehead. Your coat was smeared with mustard, but other than that you were mostly clean.

Vaggie was still wiping the ketchup out of her eye and was covered in mustard and mayonnaise. Charlie looked about as messy, grinning excitedly as she watched everyone laugh joyfully. Husk’s fur was caked in multiple liquids, but he didn’t seem worried in the least, mustard coated wings shaking as he chuckled deeply.

—————————————

Alastor gave you all an earful about “proper table etiquette” but you were pretty sure nobody was listening as you all just snickered at each other, still covered in the mess.

He then informed everyone that they would have to clean the dining room as a group. He even forced Razor to help although the gator had plenty to say about that. Of course, the deer demon didn’t care in the slightest and threw a rag into the demon’s claws.

That’s how you all ended up spending several hours cleaning the entire room, not once complaining as you all exchanged goofy smiles. Sure, cleaning wasn’t the funnest thing in the world, but Angel sure made it interesting as he slapped a wet rag against the wall and made some...lewd noises.

Alastor was sitting in the lobby, still keeping an eye on everyone as he propped his feet up and began reading a book. Occasionally, his red eyes would peak over the cover and make sure everyone was still working.

You couldn’t help but wonder how bad it was going to be when everyone started pranking each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the question is...  
> Who are we going to prank? I’ve got a few pranks in mind, I just need a victim!  
> Who shall it be?   
> >:D


	20. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Easter and the perfect time to set up some pranks. Lucky for you, someone decides to help~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seeming to enjoy this and I’m so glad! Happy Easter by the way. Anyway, I believe this chapter is longer than my normal ones. So, interesting thing happened recently. My roommate and I were bored during quarantine so we decided to play baseball in the back yard. Except....we forgot the glove.   
> Yeah....I broke my wrist....  
> My roommate told me that she could help me type up this chapter since I would have to use one hand. I told her it was fine and I could do it, but she demanded and let me tell you, she can get scary when she demands something.  
> So, this chapter was typed by my roommate!  
> Also, I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to reply to most of the comments, as my wrist was broken and I didn’t want to trouble my roommate too much.  
> That being said, enjoy this one! There is not a question at the end, sorry!

You had to admit, sleeping in Hell was a lot easier than you expected. Sure, sometimes you would wake up from a nightmare, or if you suddenly got the feeling of being watched, causing your eyes to snap open as your heart raced in your chest. And on those nights, you would wake up with messy hair and crusty eyes, which you knew everyone saw, but never commented on. 

Well, except for Alastor.

The self-proclaimed gentleman wouldn’t outright tell you that you had woken up looking like a stumbling a thousand year old carcass, but he would always give a short quip like, “You look tired darling!” or, “Did you have a good night dear?” and they would never cease to annoy you.

But, other than those days, you would usually actually get a decent amount of sleep. 

That being said, you were having one of those good sleep kind of mornings when your door suddenly flew open, making a loud  _**BANG**_ as it slammed against the wall, probably leaving a dent.

Instinctually, your eyes shot open and you sat up, the sudden movement coupled with the adrenaline rushing your system caused you to become dizzy, vision becoming dark. You almost didn’t catch Angel screaming out, “ITS EASTER BITCHES!” before you looked up to somethingwhite speeding at your face at the velocity of a baseball.

There was a loud  _**crack** _ , which at first you thought was your nose, but then you felt a slimy liquid coating your hair and flowing down your face.

Your disgruntled brain hadn’t processed that it was an egg, and you tried to get up, unfortunately you must have tangled your blanket around your legs in your sleep because you fell out of the bed, rather ungracefully.

Letting out a low groan, you wiped some of the egg out of your eyes and turned to the doorway to find Angel howling in laughter as he clutched the doorframe to stop himself from joining you on the ground.

Once your brain caught up with what had just happened, you were on your feet in a flash, summoning your angelic spear.

The arachnid immediately stopped laughing and straightened up, eyes wide and solely focused on your weapon. 

Your lips made a firm line as you tried your best to look intimidating, which must have worked because as soon as you took a step forward he took a step back into the hallway, all arms up in an ‘I surrender’ gesture.

“Now look toots, it was just a harmless prank, no worries!”

Your grip tightened on the weapon, although both of you knew that you wouldn’t actually hurt the spider, he still ran screaming down the hall when you advanced.

“OH GOD SHE’S GONNA KILL ME!” 

You let out a snort, weapon dissipating as you got untangled and closed your door.

Oh yes, you hadn’t forgotten about Easter, you had been preparing for this ever since Angel had brought it up. You had a few small pranks for everyone, but there was one target that would get the worst of it.

Alastor.

He was in for some sweet, sweet revenge.

You just had to make sure you didn’t fall for anything in the process... which would be a little difficult because Alastor had control of he food.

This might be a harder than you originally thought.

—————————————

You cleaned the egg off you face, got dressed and made sure to lock your door before heading downstairs for breakfast.

You were greeted by the sight of Husk, Charlie, and Vaggie who all seemed to have the same experience as you his morning.

Husk just looked disappointed, while Vaggie on the other hand, looked straight up pissed. Her jaws were clenched, teeth grinding together while Charlie had a small reassuring smile on her face, trying to calm her girlfriend down.

Niffty was also there, but she was egg free. Even so, she had a frown on her face, you assumed she had already cleaned the mess off.

Your eyes scanned the rest of the lobby, but you couldn’t find Angel or Alastor. That was a dangerous combination. You were about to open your mouth to ask where the two were when a very Angel sounding yell came from upstairs.

Everyone’s attention snapped to the stairs that you had just came down from.

There was a loud  _**crack** _ that you  _hoped_ was an egg.

The yelling had suddenly stopped and you were about to let out a sigh of relief when the sound of several eggs being cracked echoed down the stairs, as well as a loud  thud . 

There were a few muffled noises that sounded like a conversation before you heard another few eggs.

Everyone kept staring as the sound of very familiar footsteps got closer and closer.

Alastor emerged, smile looking sinister as you noticed that there wasn’t a single speck on his red suit. He paused at everyone’s gaze settled on him, grin seeming to widen at the attention.

“How does everyone feel about omelets for breakfast?” He asked cheerfully, skipping down the steps and making his way into the kitchen without letting anyone get a word in.

“Ugh.”

A grunt came from the stairs, causing everyone’s eyes to switch back to where Alastor had emerged.

Angel was holding himself up by the railing, looking like he had seen better days. The white spider was absolutely  _covered_ in gooey yellow egg yolks, looking like he lost a paintball match with a chicken.

His fluff atop his head dropped at the weight of the sheer amount of eggs that he had been pelted with.

He noticed everyone’s eyes on him and he scowled. 

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.”

Vaggie did just that, laughing as she did so, causing everybody to join in.

He made it down the stairs, crossing all of his arms as a deep from settled on his face.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up.” He rolled his eyes as everyone started laughing even harder.

—————————————

When you all sat down for breakfast, no one even dared to take a bite, their eyes on Alastor’s ‘innocent’ grin.

“So...” Husk started, breaking the awkward silence of everyone just staring at their plates, “what did ya do to them?” 

The red clad demon feigned an offended look as he gasped rather dramatically. “ _Me_? Do something to our lovely breakfast?! Why, I would _never_!”

Vaggie’s face deadpanned. There was no way anyone believed him, the deer demon hadn’t even touched his own food, which was setting off all kinds of red flags.

“Well it looks great!” Niffty exclaimed excitedly, taking a bite before anyone could stop her.

At the exact second the food was in her mouth, Alastor’s grin turned wicked.

Everything seemed fine at first, the small cyclops had a big smile on her face, and everyone was starting to think there was nothing wrong until her head suddenly **_slammed_** down on the table, like she just passed out cold.

“Niffty?!” Charlie was on her feet in an instant, rushing over to see if the pink haired demon was okay.

Vaggie, on the other hand, shot up from her seat, spear already in hand and dangerously close to the Radio Demon’s throat.

“What did you do shitlord?!” She demanded answers.

Angel pushed his plate away from him, not wanting to even chance it. Husk had his eyes wide, wings tense on his back as he switched his gaze from Niffty’s unmoving form to Alastor, who simply smiled as if nothing was wrong.

You covered your mouth (which was hanging open in horror) with your hand. Sure, you weren’t as close to Niffty as you had been with everyone else, but still!

“Why dear, don’t you think your overreacting? After all...” Alastor asked Vaggie, trailing off as his gaze never left hers.

“RAH!” Niffty shot up, right in Charlie’s face, causing her to fall back in surprise and Vaggie caught her just before she hit the ground.

The small demon started cackling evilly at everyone’s shocked and confused expressions.

“We got you so good!” 

Alastor began laughing as well, surprising you as you had never heard him laugh genuinely before.

Once you all had realized everybody had been tricked, you let out a long sigh, Husk relaxed and Angel joined in, chuckling.

“We thought you died...again!” Vaggie had a hand over her heart in relief.

Charlie had a small smile on her face. “So it’s okay to eat?”

The deer demon waved his hand dismissively, “Oh yes, of course! I would never do anything to the food. I’m not a _complete_ monster!”

You doubted that for some reason.

—————————————

After breakfast, you began to put your plan into motion. It involved a lot of...

Thievery....

You started with Niffty, taking her feather duster, her _favorite_ feather duster. You hid it in the hall closet, on the highest shelf just in case she decided to check all the closets.

Next, you took Vaggie’s spear and hid it in the potted plant just by the entrance to the hotel. There was no way she would find it there.

Then, you got your hands on Husk’s favorite bottle while he was being distracted by Angel. You decided to hide it in the kitchen, remembering that he told you never to enter the kitchen, or Alastor might-

“My my, such a mischievous one you are!”

Shit...

You turned from the cabinet to find Alastor staring down at you, a smug grin on his face.

“I-Uh...well...” You stuttered, trying to find some sort of excuse.

Of course, he didn’t let you get that far.

“Why, it would be such a shame if the others found out who has been hiding all of their things around the hotel...” He drawled out.

You blinked up at him. How much had he seen? How were you ever going to prank  him ?

Your eyes narrowed at his words, which were obviously a threat. “What do you want?”

Yes, you realized those were very dangerous words.

Yes, you realized that the Radio Demon was a master manipulator and could twist any situation to his benefit.

But you also realized that this was the first real holiday that you were enjoying with everyone in the hotel, and you didn’t want to mess it up dammit!

His grin stretched wider as he tapped his chin in thought.

“Hmmmm...oh I don’t know...” He hummed with a closed mouth smile, glancing at you from the corner of his eye.

You winced, imaging all the terrible things he could ask for.

“How about this darling, I won’t tell a soul if you let me help.”

Your eyes shot open. He wanted to what?!

“You...want to help?” You asked in disbelief.

“Of course darling! I feel we would make a great team don’t you?”

You cringed internally at that, but you had to admit, with Alastor there would be no way anyone would be able to suspect you without him making some sort of excuse to bail you out. And, there was no way you were going to let him ruin your Easter.

“And how do I know you won’t tell anyone?” You asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

“We could make a deal if you’d like!” He held out a hand, a green glow beginning to radiate from it.

Your eyes widened at the sight as you jumped back, nearly flying into the counter.

“NOPE! No no! That’s not necessary!” You assured him, trying to stay as far away as possible from the glowing claw.

He withdrew his hand with devious grin.

You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you had been holding as you looked up at him again.

“Alright, so what’s your plan?”

—————————————

“Have you guys seen my feather duster?”

“No, but my spear had gone missing!”

“Yeah, my bottle ‘s gone too! I think someone’s takin our stuff...”

You tried your best to keep a straight face as confusion arose amongst the residents of the hotel.

“It seems my microphone is missing as well!” Alastor joined in.

“Yeah, one of my coats is gone too...” You added, the two of you didn’t want to get caught.

If only you and Alastor were unaffected it would seem suspicious, as he so kindly put it. You had reminded him that you would have thought of that...eventually. He just chuckled and ruffled your hair condescendingly.

The two of you did way more than just hide things. It turned out that Alastor had a living shadow...which freaked you out at first but he quickly introduced you, his name was Erebus, and that name alone terrified you a little more.

Anyway, he used Erebus to scare Angel a few times. Nothing too terrible, as you kept reminding him, just to make him jump. The Radio Demon was a little disappointed that you didn’t want to at least give him nightmares, but he listened to you and only let his shadow be seen out of the corner of his eye. When the porn star whipped around to see what it was, it was already gone.

Your eyebrows furrowed when you remembered something similar happen to you...but you let it go when you and Alastor would cover your mouths so the spider wouldn’t hear you trying desperately not to laugh.

You both also replaced all the alcohol with water, which caused Husk to yell across the hotel.

“TOO FAR!”

The two of you just exchanged knowing looks as your smile nearly reached the size of his.

You had an idea for another prank on the cat, you had to admit, you felt a little bad, but with Alastor egging you on, you went through with it.

The winged feline was asleep as you set it up, so when he woke up he was presented with an upside down bowl. By this time all the others had congregated to the lobby.

“What’s that?” Angel asked, pointing to the mysterious bowl.

You could see the deer demon giving you a cheeky look from the corner of your eye and you tried not to burst out laughing as he wiggled his eyebrows. You could basically hear his voice in your head like, “Oh yes I wonder just what that is!”

“I don’t know ‘s probably...”

He lifted up the bowl and jumped, letting out a hiss as he vaulted over the bar and ran like Hell.

The two of you couldn’t handle it anymore as you burst out laughing. 

Everyone turned to both of you like ya’ll were crazy. Meanwhile, you were trying not to hack up a lung as you clutched your sides.

“What the Hell was it?!” Angel asked, getting up off the couch and moving towards the bowl.

“Careful, you never know what it could be with shitlord over here...” Vaggie warned him.

Cautiously, the spider lifted up the bowl, expecting the worst. When he didn’t say anything after a few seconds, the moth demon got impatient.

“What is it? A severed head? Eyeballs?!”

He picked up the object and lifted it up to his face, examining it before turning around to show everyone else.

“It’s....a cucumber...”

That just made you laugh even harder. Alastor was wiping a tear from his eye. Everyone began to put the pieces together.

“YOU TWO?!”

Alastor grinned like the cat that just got the canary as you cackled evilly, slightly scaring Angel.

“Geez toots, maybe you’ve been spending too much time with Smiles...”

—————————————

The two of you eventually showed everything where there missing items went and returned all the booze, Husk instantly downed a bottle when he finally returned. You even explained to Angel that no, there wasn’t some monster after him, it was just Alastor’s living shadow. Yeah...he was still freaked out.

Although you hated to admit it, you had fun with Alastor. Yeah he was an asshole sometimes, but for some weird reason, he was alright today. Maybe he just loved causing mischief, but it definitely worth it.

When the two of you realized you had yet to prank the princess, you had to act quickly before the day was over.

“Uhhhhh....Vaggie...”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know who changed all the family photos into pictures of bananas?”

“What?!”

Now all that was left was to prank the Radio Demon himself...

You managed to loose him and approach Husk who looked worse for wear at the bar.

“Hey Husk...wanna help me get back at Alastor?” You asked, hoping to cheer him up.

The feline slammed his bottle down on the bar.

“ **Yes**.” He stated, as if he was waiting all his life for someone to ask that.

—————————————

Alastor was having the time of his life!

It had been awhile since he had been so entertained. He definitely made the right choice deciding to help out with this silly little hotel.

He had to admit, you were a great partner in his little pranks, even though you kept reminding him not to do anything that would mentally scar anyone. You had a dark side to you and he was all for it.

Currently, he was strolling down the hall way, reminiscing all the faces of their vict- *ahem* of all the residents who got surprised or startled.

He was on his way to go upstairs when he passed by the kitchen. His ears picked up your voice and he paused, curious to who you were talking to.

“Ok, ok, but you _can’t_ tell Alastor!” You cried.

“Yeah yeah kid, let’s just...clean this up.” He heard Husk’s voice answer.

Clean up? Did you make a mess in his kitchen?

“Good, I don’t think he’d be happy to find that Fat Nuggets made a mess on his pearly white cabinets...” You replied.

WHAT?! Who let that filth into his kitchen?! He would have to give that arachnid a piece of his mind...

“Alright, just don’t break...”

There was a loud  _**snap**_ that sounded like something wooden getting splintered in half. His ears shot up in surprise.

“Shit! Kid that was his favorite spoon!” 

His grin strained. He took pride in all of his utensils, but very few he called his favorite. Some of them just worked so well and were hard to find in a place like this.

“Oh...maybe we should...”  _**crash!** _

Alastor winced at the sound.

“Ugh...what the...”

“Oh no! His favorite pan!”

He gripped the sides of his hair, were the two of you  trying  to get yourselves killed?! He couldn’t just pop in, that would let you know he was spying.

“Uh...maybe we can make some Jambalaya to cheer him up?” Well...at least you were trying to make it better...

“We can’t, remember, we melted his favorite Jambalaya pot!”

“YOU DID  _**WHAT** _ ?!” He couldn’t stop himself as he slammed the kitchen door open.

When he tried walking forward, something sticky covered his face. Confused, he pulled it off and realized it was plastic wrap. Looking up, he found his vision completely covered in white.

His face was...soft?

All he heard was your and Husk’s laughter echoing in the kitchen. It took him a few seconds to realize he had a face full of feathers.

Alastor pulled a few from his eyes so he could properly see. He was not greeted with the sight of broken kitchen supplies, but instead it was you and Husk bent over wheezing in laughter.

The winged cat held up a small box that looked like a mini speaker. It then occurred to him that he had been pranked.

Oh, you got him, he will admit, but you were truly ignorant of you thought he wouldn’t return the favor.

Slowly, he wiped the feathers off, a few still sticking to his features as his red eyes locked onto you. Your laughing instantly ceased and you froze like a deer in headlights, ironically.

“ Darling ...”

You turned to Husk, eyes wide.

“Run?”

“Run.”

—————————————

You didn’t get very far.

You were halfway up the stairs when he caught up. Damn his long legs...

You didn’t know whether to laugh or scream so you just settled with a squeak as you stumbled, falling on the stairs. A shadow fell on your form and you turned to find Alastor towering over you.

He had a dangerous smile on his face that promised revenge.

“Husk!” You yelled out, hoping the grumpy feline would come to save you.

This only caused his grin sharpen as your eyes widened.

“ _He can’t save you now darling~_ ”

Oh...

You were pretty sure your heart just stopped.

Either that or your brain short circuited.

You put one hand in front of you, as if to stop the approaching deer demon, which you knew wouldn’t help.

“Now Alastor...it was just a harmless prank..” You laughed nervously, trying to slowly climb the stairs backward.

You met his red eyes and froze. His grin was predatory as he advanced even closer. You sucked in a deep breath through your teeth and braced yourself, ready to accept your death.

“ _Darling, you-_ “

_**Splat** _

You looked up, eyes wide as the Radio Demon brought a claw to the back of his head and then to his face, examining the slimy liquid, which you recognized as raw egg.

“EY SHITFACE!”

The both of you looked to find Angel, Husk, Charlie, and Vaggie with a basket full of eggs, ready to fire.

“HAPPY EASTER!”

That’s when it began raining fragile white ovals down on the two of you.


	21. A Friend In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to see what’s bothering Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya’ll! I’m so glad everyone liked the last chapter, and thank you for the kind words! This chapter is a little shorter but it’s a very important one! You know what that means, there’s a choice at the end!

You checked the clock on the wall.

It was around noon, which was when Niffty would check the rooms on Mondays.

Five months had gone by since your arrival at the hotel, which had now been named the Hazbin Hotel, a sneaky change done by the red dressed deer demon himself. It left Vaggie fuming, but Charlie was there to calm her down. 

They left it of course, no one was about to go against the Radio Demon.

The search for the fallen angel was still going, everyone was confused, never had a heavenly being been able to escape a demons grasp for this long, let alone slip under Lucifer’s ever watching eyes.

You had found yourself having many nightmares of him, even though Charlie assured you that he would never come to the hotel, let alone find out about your carefully hidden secret.

And even if he did, she had told you one day, she would never let him hurt you.

Although you appreciated the kind words, you doubted there was anything that sweet, lovable Charlie was going to do against the king of Hell. Even if she was his daughter.

You often found yourself wide awake at night, tossing and turning. Your mind would make up scenarios where you were attacked, captured, killed, or eaten...you found it very hard to go to sleep on those nights.

Sometimes you would wonder how Husk or Niffty would react if they found out, but of course, you only thought of the worst possible outcome.

Now, Alastor was a _whole_ different can of worms you didn’t want to even think about.

After Easter he seemed to lighten up, no longer scaring you or threatening to tear your coat of your shoulders. Something...changed.

Sure, he was still an asshole, but sometimes you found him....funny.

Man, something was really wrong with you.

You knew, deep down, you couldn’t keep up the facade forever, they would find out eventually. This was Hell after all, and everyone down here lived forever, well, unless they were killed.

So they had an eternity to figure out that you were the fallen angel everyone was searching for.

Three swift knocks to your door broke you out of your train of thought.

Standing up, you made your way over and opened it, Niffty gave you a big smile from the other side.

“Hiya! Time for the usual clean up!” She greeted cheerfully.

You returned a small smile and moved out of the way so she could come in.

The small cyclops raced around like a blur, adjusting little things and changing your sheets.

As always, you just watched, wondering just how such a small demon was able to run 24/7 and clean every nook and cranny of the large hotel. You knew she worked for Alastor, something that brought shivers down your spine just at the thought of someone like him having control your soul.

But, he seemed nice to Niffty, and she was always so energetic and happy, unlike Husk who was the complete opposite. She probably got the better end of the deal.

As you just stood there, watching, your mind began to drift off again. This time, you thought about Angel.

The arachnid was always close with you before, but lately he seemed...distant.

You had thought maybe he just wanted some space, but now you were starting to get worried. Perhaps you should talk to him.

So, you informed Niffty that you were going to visit him, and she was free to check or clean wherever. She gave you a thumbs up and continued to collect the clothes you had thrown carelessly into the dirty clothes basket.

Knocking on the white spider’s door, you waited patiently as the sound of shuffling came from the other side.

The entryway opened to reveal a rather rough looking Angel, he appeared to have a few bags under his eyes himself. You could definitely relate.

He must have noticed who it was because he slouched a little, almost like he could be comfortable in your presence.

“Hey toots, whatcha doing?”

You looked him up and down before answering hesitantly, “Are you alright?”

He blinked a few times at your concern before straightening himself up as a smile, that was noticeably forced, was plastered on his face.

“Heh, ‘course, why wouldn’t I be?” He asked matter-o-factly, running a claw through the white tuft atop his head.

Your eyes narrowed in concern, maybe you should have asked him earlier, he didn’t just look tired, he looked worn out.

“Are you sure, you look...tired.” You replied gently, not wanting to offend the porn star.

He just offered a shrug in return, as if it was normal. Which, you supposed that in his line of work, it was. Even though Vaggie and Charlie told him that he couldn’t bring drugs or ‘customers’ in the hotel, it didn’t stop him from going out for easy money.

“You just seem...distant. Is everything okay?”

Angel winced, as if you had struck him, before glancing at your worried eyes. He sighed, almost guiltily and moved to allow you inside his room.

As you passed him, you caught him looking around in the hallway fearfully, like he wasn’t supposed to have you in his room.

That worried you _greatly_.

Shutting the door, the arachnid plopped down on his bed, Fat Nuggets curling up in his arms.

You stood awkwardly in the center of the room, crossing your arms, waiting for him to break the silence.

After a long moment, he finally sighed and stopped petting the fluffy pink creature. 

“Listen toots, I’m not really one ta spill my live story. But I like ya, you listen ta my rants without bombarding me with questions, it’s...refreshin.”

You couldn’t help the smile that broke out onto your face at the kind words. He must have realized he was being too ‘nice’ because he dialed back instantly.

“I mean...uh you’re...uh...different...”

You nodded, letting him speak so he could get whatever it was off his chest. He scratched the back of his head, picking his words carefully.

“So...imma be real wit ya. You remember me talkin ‘bout my boss? And how he’s so...” He motioned in the air with his hands, not quite able to form the words.

“Controlling?” You offered.

“Yea.” He pointed one of his fingers in agreement, not even looking at you anymore as he stood up, you recognized this was how he would usually start pacing.

“He’s been workin me really hard, says that since I’m not at the studio anymore, I should have lots of free time on my hands. But, ya know, my job ain’t easy, it’s hard ta have clients back to back, it leaves ya...”

He motioned to himself, you nodded in understanding. Fat Nuggets, not happy about loosing his lap to sit in, waddled over to you, curling up in yours.

“Anyway, I’m thinkin, hey maybe I should just quit ya know, I’m gettin plenty of money from the streets to support myself, and I don’t even need to pay for a room!”

You began to scratch behind the pigs ear, smiling at the little piggy noises he was making, while still listening to Angel’s ranting.

“But, ya can’t just quit from someone like Val,” He ran a claw through his white fluff again, “daagh, I don’t know what ta do!”

You could tell he was frustrated, unfortunately, you were a fallen angel, and you weren’t exactly up to date about everything in Hell, in fact, sometimes you found yourself forgetting that there was a world outside of the hotel.

“You’ve talked about this ‘Val’ guy before, who is he? I mean, besides your boss...”

The spider let out an annoyed huff. “That’s right, you’re not from around here...”

He sat down, ready to tell you all about it.

“So, there are different kinds a people in Hell, and at the very top of tha ladder is Lucifer, ya know, king of Hell?”

You nodded, knowing fully well about him.

“So, just below him and Lilith are the overlords, which is like Alastor.”

You tensed, starting to see where this was going.

“Well, Val is an overlord too, he’s in charge of the Porn Studios. He’s got friends in high places and once you’re in...”

“You’re in for life...uh death?” You finished.

He nodded, slouching and resting his head in his hands.

After a short moment, you piped up again, “And there’s no way to get out of it?”

Angel paused, thinking for a moment.

“Not unless I offered him something betta, but then I’d have to make a deal with him, and let me tell ya, you do  _not_ want to make a deal with an overlord, that’s how ya turn inta ol’ Husk.”

You cringed at the thought. An idea slowly nudged at your brain.

You furrowed your eyebrows. What if you could somehow make sure that a deal would benefit Angel, you’d have to not to leave any loop holes, and find out something that this ‘Val’ would want. Maybe you could do it without even making a deal.

But, you weren’t really good at this sort of thing, it was out of your realm of knowledge, literally.

So, who could you ask to help, that actually would?

The first person you thought of was Charlie, she  was the daughter of the king of Hell, and would most likely be able to make a deal that wouldn’t make things worse. But then again, you weren’t sure if she would actually help you, she seemed completely against making deals, and she didn’t exactly approve of Angel’s...hobbies.

Then, there was Vaggie, you didn’t think she would even consider helping, she clearly despised deals  _and_ Angel. But she was pretty smart, maybe it was worth a try?

You thought of Husk, he was crafty, and knew his way around Hell. But, he already had a bad experience with an overlord, and he didn’t like Angel either. The cat probably wouldn’t stick his neck out for the spider that constantly annoys him, but maybe if  _you_ asked?

Then, there was Niffty, sweet, sort of creepy Niffty. She seemed smart, and clearly knew her way around overlords. She didn’t  _seem_ to mind working for Alastor. You didn’t really know how she felt about Angel, but you had heard her complain about his messy room once or twice.

Razor crossed your mind. You...didn’t really know much about the gator, but he seemed okay, and he didn’t  _hate_ Angel. He also seemed to know the inner workings of Hell. Though...you don’t know much about him, or if he would even consider helping.

Which left...

Another shiver raced down your spine.

Alastor...

You had to admit, this kinda seemed like his realm of things. He was constantly looking for ways to strike deals. He was also an overlord, he must know this ‘Val’ guy.

But...

Alastor kinda scared you. And this would give him an advantage over you. Sure, the both of you had shared some moments during Easter...but there was no denying that he wanted to know what you were hiding. So, would it be worth it? Helping Angel even if it meant making it worse for yourself? The Radio Demon also didn’t seem to like the arachnid either. And the white spider  did tell you to be especially careful around overlords.

Actually, now that you thought about it, Angel wasn’t exactly the most liked in the hotel.

It kind of made you sad. You were really his only true friend here. You really did enjoy his company, and you felt bad that he had to go through this mess. But, was it worth risking your back for his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are you going to help Angel, and if you decide to, who are you going to ask for help? Keep in mind, the person you guys decide on might not help...  
> So choose wisely~


	22. Alone In The Kitchen With A Murderous Deer Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You approach Alastor about this ‘Val’ person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter again, sorry! But it’s important! I’m so glad everyone not only likes the story, but the ability to choose as well! Thank you for all your kind words! I wasn’t able to reply, as my wrist is broken and I really wanted to get this chapter done even though my roommate wasn’t here all week.  
> There is a question at the end, but it’s a little different than normal.

Although Angel was rude, vulgar, and sometimes annoying, you found him to be a good friend, and maybe you couldn’t  _completely_ trust him, but you knew that he was one of the people you could confide in.

Sure, Charlie and Vaggie were there too, but Vaggie was a little uptight and Charlie would only politely smile and tell you it’s okay.

Angel would listen and rant with you, he was understanding...in his own way.

So there was no way you weren’t going to help him. He was constantly stressed, clearly not getting enough sleep. You _had_ to help him.

And that’s how you found yourself begrudgingly making your way to the kitchen, where you knew a certain deer demon was preparing dinner.

The white spider had mentioned that Val was an overlord, and so was Alastor, so perhaps they knew each other? And, if there was anyone that was capable of forming and twisting deals in their favor, it was the Radio Demon.

The lobby was unnaturally quiet, as Charlie and Vaggie were in the office, discussing something and Husk was out gambling. Niffty was most likely at work upstairs, you never understood how she could run all day long without even breaking a sweat.

The only sound that could be heard was the muted shuffling of pots and pans coming from inside the kitchen. You approached the door, stopping just before you got to it.

This was very dangerous, you would be alone with Alastor, in a room that was vary familiar to him, and that also contained various knives and heavy blunt objects. 

But, you had a feeling he might not help you if anyone else was present. Besides, everyone would probably tell you not to ask him, but you knew this was important.

Taking a deep breath, you forced yourself to slowly crack open the kitchen door, the sounds of food preparation getting louder.

Alastor had taken his red suit jacket off, it was hanging on the coat rack in the corner. His red shirt sleeves were rolled up at the elbows. The deer demon also dawned a new apron, but he was turned away from you so you couldn’t get a good look at it. He still had on his long pants and obnoxious clacking shoes that he always wore.

He was humming quietly as he set up a wooden cutting board.

At first you thought maybe he didn’t realize you were there, but then you noticed one of his ears were angled to the side while the other was straight.

Deciding that there was no going back, you stepped in, letting the door go.

“Hey...Alastor?” You asked, internally wincing at how unsure you sounded.

His ears flicked, but other than that, he didn’t move from what he was doing.

“Yes darling?” He asked, a hint of intrigue in his words as he cocked his head to the side.

You swallowed nervously and approached, cautiously watching him wash some vegetables.

“Uh...I was wondering...if...uh...”

“You’re mumbling dear.” He stated, sounding completely natural, as if he didn’t realize you were on the verge of bolting out the door again.

Nevertheless, you straightened up and cleared your throat. Starting again, this time much clearer.

“I was wondering,” Alastor placed a newly washed pepper on the chopping board and began cutting like a pro chef, “if you knew of an overlord named Val?”

_**CHOP!** _

You flinched as he brought the knife down on the poor green pepper with much more force than needed. He turned to you fully so that his red orbs looked down at you with a dangerous expression as his grin tinned.

Only then did you catch what his apron read.

And you couldn’t help yourself.

You burst out laughing, covering your mouth with your hand, trying in vain to stop the stream of snorts that erupted from you as your eyes were already starting to water and you had to catch your breath.

Alastor’s ears flew up at the noise, he was confused at what you were chuckling about, but then he remembered what he had so desperately tried to hide. He let out a long sigh, eyes narrowing as he allowed you to continue your joyous laughter at his expense.

You looked back up at his apron again, only to continue laughing, struggling to catch your breath.

“Mr.....*snort*...Mr. good....lookin is....cookin?” You asked in between your cackling.

The deer demon rolled his eyes, sighing again as he turned and continued to chop the peppers. “Yes, well it was a present from Niffty, and all my other ones got dirty. It was more of a....prank gift.”

It still didn’t help your laughing fit. Eventually he got annoyed and added,

“Come now darling it’s not  _that_ funny.”

That just made it worse.

“Why didn’t you just flip it around and use the other side?”

His grin twitched as he mumbled something that he didn’t really want you to hear. Thankfully, you still caught it.

“She sewed it on both sides...”

At this point you were doubled over, struggling to fill your lungs with air.

“I _believe_ you asked a question.” He huffed, rather exasperatedly.

That caused your chuckling to fade, right, you had to stay focused. It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to get on his bad side.

“Uh...right,” you cleared your throat, “so, do you know him?”

“Unfortunately.” He stated, “But why does it matter to you darling?”

You nervously shifted, even though his eyes were focused on the vegetables, you could tell he was watching you.

“Well...uh...you see...Angel was telling me about how he’s his boss....” You started.

“He isn’t his boss, well, maybe if you were to dumb it down you could call him that.”

Your brows furrowed, he wasn’t his boss? Then what was he?

Alastor seemed to sense your unsaid question. His grin widened and you instantly tensed.

“See darling, overlords thrive from making deals, it’s how they are so successful. And some of those deals lead to complete ownership of ones soul.” He spoke as if he was teaching a child.

Your eyes widened. “So he...owns him?!”

The Radio Demon chuckled as if you were stupid, he even had the  _audacity_ to pat the top of your head as if you were some type of dog!

Although you were furious and wanted nothing more than to drive your spear through him, you bit your tongue. 

“Yes! It’s not as uncommon as you might think down here, why just look at Husk and Niffty!”

You winced, feeling bad for the two who had to deal with the over dramatic deer demon.

“Anyway,” he scooped the chopped vegetables into a pan and cranked on the stove top, “what about him?”

“Well...is there anyway to...undo that? So Angel is free?”

Alastor glided about the kitchen, seeming entirely in his element. “Yes, well I’m sure if you offered something in return that he would want more, he woul-“ He suddenly paused what he was doing, tilting his head slightly.

You gulped nervously, he must have caught on to what you were asking.

Slowly, he turned to you, a sort of smug smile plastered onto his face.

“ _Darling?_ ” He asked in a chipper tone.

You shuffled your feet nervously, “Yeah?” Your voice cracked slightly, much to your displeasure.

“Are you suggesting...” he sauntered closer, causing you to inch back, “that you want to make a deal with Valentino in order to free the insufferable spider?”

You continued to back up, suddenly aware of just how vulnerable you were at the moment. “I-I uh...well...”

“Because that would be a truly  _stupid_ decision.”

He wouldn’t stop advancing, even when your back bumped against the white kitchen wall. He slammed his claws on either side of your head, effectively trapping you in place, and forcing you to stare him down.

“In fact,” he drawled on in a predatory grin, “doing anything for the sinners here is an idiotic decision. You seem to be unable to grasp the concept that this is  Hell and unless they are getting something in return, no one is going to go out of their way to help you.”

You knew that wasn’t true. Charlie and Vaggie could have left you for dead on the street, but they helped you, an angel that was seen as an enemy in a place like this.

“That’s not true.” You dared to argue back, balling your fists at your side, despite your position.

“And why, _pray tell_ , do you think that?”

You knew you couldn’t explain yourself without giving up your identity, so you just stared him down in some sort of stand off.

—————————————

He arched an eyebrow at your silence. Usually you had plenty to say, unless...you were hiding something.

You had always found a way to interest him. Your kindness was next to impossible to find in the fiery landscape. He often found himself wondering just how exactly you found yourself in this place. You stuck out like a sore thumb, helping others and expecting nothing in return.

He had no idea why you would think that  _you_ of all demons would be able to make a deal with Valentino.

Unless... _you_ weren’t going to...

His eyes scanned your nervous features. You wouldn’t ask Angel, he would only get himself in more trouble.

Perhaps, Alastor thought, you might ask the princess or the moth. But...why were you asking him these things if you were? Surly up you knew they had knowledge of the overlords.

The only reason you would endanger yourself like this is if...

Everything suddenly began to make since.

You obviously knew his reputation, and you were so nervous to speak to him. At first he thought it might have been because you were alone with him, but perhaps...you were in a vulnerable position...

—————————————

You weren’t exactly sure what was going through the deer demon’s mind, but what you did know was that you didn’t like it one bit. He looked like he had just solved a puzzle or some sort of riddle, eyes lighting up in what usually would be a good way, but for some reason you felt that it wasn’t.

Just as he opened his mouth, however, another voice broke the silence.

“What...the... _Hell_ did I just walk into?”

Both of your heads swung in the direction of the sound, Husk was standing in the doorway, a bottle held loosely in his claws as his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of you two.

That’s when the realization dawned on you that the position you were in was a bit...suggestive.

Alastor must have realized this as well because he instantly pushed himself away from you with a loud clearing of his throat. You could have sworn his cheeks were dusted lightly.

“What are you two-“

“Definitely not what you had cooked up in that head of yours Husker!” The Radio Demon cut him off, his voice sounding strangely higher than normal.

The winged cat raised a brow.

“Really?” He asked sarcastically, “Then just what were you doing?”

The red dressed demon searched for an excuse while you just stood there, awkwardly, not sure of what to do in this situation.

“Why, you see...our charming little darling had something on her face! Yes, and I was merely wiping it off for her!”

Both demons turned to your confused face. 

“Oh, uh...yeah, thanks.” You replied, rather lamely.

Husk’s gaze switched between the two of you, clearly not buying it, but before he could interject the vegetables began to make a crackling sound in the pan.

Alastor’s ears shot up as he moved fluidly over to it and began to add different ingredients and seasonings.

Your gaze returned to Husk, who was already looking you up and down, a silent question in his weary eyes.

You shook your head and he relaxed, taking a long swig of his drink before replying with a “I’m tired of your shit” and walking right back out the door.

When you turned back to the problem at hand, you found him right up in your face, causing you to gasp and jump back, effectively hitting the wall again.

Instead of trapping you again, like you thought he would do, the Radio Demon seemed to look you up and down, almost like he was sizing you up. And the, he did something that caused a shot of fear to race down your body.

He smiled... _wide_

“ _Darling~_ ”

His tone was sickeningly sweet as he placed the pan to the side, focusing all his attention on you, as if you were some kind of painting on display.

His red eyes were burning with something you couldn’t describe, but you knew you were in trouble.

He bent down at the waist so that your faces were level, which was somehow more terrifying than when he would normally tower over you.

Your bright orange eyes were wide as you blinked slowly, not entirely sure what to do. 

“I believe you wanted to make a deal,  _yes_ _?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to ask, do you guys enjoy shorter chapters or longer ones? After my wrist heals I’m wondering if you would rather have longer chapters or not, I might still have a few short ones just so they add to some suspense but I just wanted to hear your guys’ opinions! Have a good day!


	23. Do We Have A Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor offers you a way to help Angel, but asks for something in return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is another one of those short, but necessary chapters. Everyone kind of agreed that they enjoyed longer chapters, so here’s what I’m planning...  
> I would like to do longer chapters, but some, like this one, make more sense if they end at a certain point. Unfortunately, this does make them shorter, but after my wrist heals, I’m thinking about doing two chapters a week if they turn out to be short. That means, my schedule won’t be as organized, because if I do two a week, the first chapter could come out anywhere from Monday to Friday, but the second one will always come out on Saturday, like they always have. And, if I do a long chapter, there will only be one a week, which will be out on Saturdays.  
> I hope that makes since, there are a bunch of other things going on right now, so it’s not like I am constantly able to write, but since everyone is liking this, I will make time.  
> Anyway, sorry for the long explanation, hopefully you guys are having a good week!  
> There is a question at the end!

You blinked owlishly.

Alastor just grinned, although you were eye-level with him, you still felt like he was towering above you. This wasn’t going the way you had hoped, and he knew it.

“Well...I thought maybe...since you had more experience in this area, you would be the person to ask about this.” You answered, trying to gather back the scraps of your courage.

His hands were clasped behind his back as he raised himself back to his normal height. You could have sworn his eyes were burning with some kind of supernatural glow as he peered down at your tense form.

“So you would like to have  _me_ make a deal with Valentino? Out of the goodness of my heart?” He asked in a mocking tone.

You shrunk under his gaze, making yourself feel like a fool. You had thought this through thoroughly, why were you feeling so stupid right now?

He stood there, staring down at you for a moment before he sighed, like a mother who was annoyed at her child.

“Alright darling.” He started, you lifted your gaze from the floor hopefully.

“How about this...” he started, a mischievous glint in his eyes that had you regretting your decision again.

“I will help you with your little problem.” He stated, making you peek up.

“ _If_ ...?” You asked, knowing there was something you had to do.

Alastor peered down at your unsure expression. “ _If_ you agree to my terms...” he trailed on.

You winced, “And...those are...?”

He taped a claw tipped finger to his chin in thought as his red eyes trailed to the ceiling.

“Hmmmm...” He hummed with a closed smile, feigning contemplation.

You knew he was only drawing it out to make you more anxious.

And it was working...

The deer demon suddenly raised a finger as his grin got wider, you could almost see a lightbulb go off in his head.

“How about this darling,” he started, facing you again with that stupid smug smile, “I’ll help you if you agree to go to dinner with me.”

You blinked. Did-did he just say what you thought he said?

“Wait, what?!”

“Well, a dinner where I can ask you questions, that is.” He added.

Of course there was more...

“So,” the deer demon cleared his throat, “I shall agree to try and help get Angel’s debt cleared, as long as you agree that I may take you to dinner and ask you any series of questions, which, you must answer truthfully.” He stated, grin sharp like he was about to eat you whole.

“Wait,” you put up a hand to stop him, “you can’t just _try_ to help him, you have to get Angel free, or the deal is off.” You stated sternly.

The Radio Demon paused, contemplating.

“And you’re sure you have never done this before darling?” He asked, if you didn’t know better you would have thought he sounded proud.

In response, you just crossed your arms, raising a brow.

The edges of his smile lowered ever so slightly before he let out a long sigh, as if it pained him to agree.

“Alright, fine, fine.” Alastor waved a claw before setting his eyes back on you and out stretching it as an offering.

“ _**Do we have a deal?** _ ”

An eerie green glow erupted from his palm. You could feel the power that clung in the air as you set your mouth in a firm line, eyes meeting his.

You clasped his hand in yours, the glow clinging to both of your forms as you felt a surge within you.

“It’s a deal.”

—————————————

Things happened a lot slower than you thought they would.

It had been a few weeks since your deal with Alastor, yet the deer demon hadn’t said anything on the progress with Angel’s boss....or whatever he was.

It was almost like he was making you wait on purpose.

You wouldn’t put it past him.

Nobody else knew about your deal, and you wanted to keep it that way. Sure, you were desperate at the time, and  maybe you could have thought it out a little more, but you had been beating yourself up with every possible loophole and you still couldn’t think of anything that would hurt you too badly.

You even managed to find a loophole in Alastor’s side of the deal, which you could use to your advantage.

There was a slight issue that you hadn’t told anyone about, and you never got the chance to ask Alastor since he had been a bit busy lately.

There were black deer antlers engraved in your forearm.

Perhaps it should have been more alarming that you suddenly noticed what appeared to be a burn mark in your skin, but you had the sneaking suspicion that the deer demon had one as well, perhaps his was something different?

You could never tell because he wore a suit everywhere and his arms were always covered in tight fitting red fabric.

It was a little strange that you had never seen him without his suit, well...besides in the kitchen but he would only take his jacket off.

Though, you really shouldn’t be talking because you wore a jacket 24/7.

The days were going by slowly, usually you would sleep in late, then wake up to breakfast and cards with Husk, or talk with Angel and hold Fat nuggets.

This was interrupted, however, when Charlie dragged you away to her office with Vaggie not too far behind.

At first, you were worried that they had somehow found out about your deal with Alastor, but when they sat you down they informed you that they wanted to ask you about plans for the opening party.

“We can’t do anything _too_ rowdy because we have to set an example for how we expect visitors to act in the hotel.” The princess reminded you.

“I still think this whole thing is a terrible idea.” The moth demon huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose like she had a headache.

“No! It’ll be fun, just wait! Uh...hey, what exactly  _do_ you do for fun in Heaven?”

You tensed at the mention of your old home, but you shook it off before they could notice. 

“Well, we had parties, but most of the time it was board games, movies, or just talking and catching up. Sometimes there would be music and dancing, especially if it was in celebration for a family member who recently made it to Heaven.” You smiled at the memory of all the fun parties you had been to.

“Wait, so you basically celebrated people dying?” Vaggie jutted in.

“Vaggie!” Charlie frowned, snapping out of the dreamy state she was in at the mention of all the things they did up top.

“What? I’m just sayin...it’s kinda weird.”

You shrugged, it wasn’t considered weird where you were from. But, the more that you thought about it, it was a little strange that you threw a party because someone died.

“Anyway, I doubt anyone here is going to want to play board games or just talk...no offense.”

You held your hands up, “None taken.”

“But, maybe...a movie? Or a dance party? Maybe we could come up with some more ideas later, but we really need to find a way to attract people’s attention, make them want to show up.” The blonde demon placed a hand to her chin in thought.

“Maybe we could make some flyers or something?” Vaggie offered.

Charlie gave her a big smile. “Yeah! We could...” her grin slowly turned into a frown, which broke your heart a little, “but...do you think anyone is really going to stop and read one?”

You didn’t know much about how Hell worked, but you did know it was like a every man for himself kind of situation. People wouldn’t listen to you unless they benefit from it or if they were threatened....

“What if...” you started, internally wincing at what you were about to ask.

“What if, since the News didn’t work, we did some other sort of media, like...doesn’t Alastor control the radios?”

The two girls went silent for a moment. They both stared with unreadable expressions. You shrunk in your seat, about to open your mouth and take it back when Charlie sprung up from her chair with a giant smile.

“That’s a great idea!”

“ _What?!_ ” Both you and Vaggie asked at the same time.

The blonde princess didn’t seem to notice, or she didn’t care because she started making plans immediately.

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of that! And, almost everyone has a radio since they want to tune in to the massacres...”

Wait, the  what ?!

“Hold on Charlie, don’t you think that would get the wrong kind of attention?” Vaggie interjected.

Charlie slumped back in her seat. She kept switching from excited to distraught and it was kind of giving you a headache.

“I mean, at least  _someone_ would show up!” She threw her hands up in the air in a frustrated way.

You had never seen her like this, she was always cheerful and happy, even when Angel goofed off, she would be the ‘better half’ so to speak, and calm Vaggie down.

But she just seemed stressed and worn out. You never really took in to account that this was her big dream, and her family wasn’t very supportive. She was basically the laughing stock of Hell. And she was worried about _your_ mental state.

Maybe she was only hiding behind a happy face, not wanting to bother anyone with her troubles. You had seen it a lot in the residents of Heaven.

“Hey, I mean, it’s okay...we can always come up with something else.” You assured her.

She dropped her hands and gave you a small appreciative smile.

Vaggie chimed in, “Yeah, maybe we could use social media or something...”

“Vaggie that’s it!” The princess just about leaped out of her seat, looking like she just solved all the worlds problems.

“Let’s use that! Everyone is using in nowadays right? And that way, the overloads might over look us!”

You laughed, happy to see her back to her energetic self.

—————————————

Alastor was....

_excited_

You were just  so entertaining!

He was admittedly a little standoffish about the idea of making a deal with a lowly sinner, but you captivated him. There were so many things he wanted to know about you, and now he got his chance.

Sure, giving Valentino a portion of his territory was quite frustrating and a little degrading, but it would all be worth it in the end.

He was sure of it.

As much as he hated helping the annoying arachnid with a vulgar vocabulary, as long as he could learn things about you, he would bear it.

His fascination of you had grown into something he want entirely familiar with, but that only made it so much more interesting.

Maybe...he would keep you around for longer than he had originally planned.

The static grew in volume as he set out to return to the hotel.

The Radio Demon rolled up his sleeve to examine the mark left on him from the deal he had made with you.

His wicked grin grew to match his devious red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vaggie are planning a party, my question is, what should the theme be? As in, should it be a dance party? Maybe a karaoke party? I know there are a few works that have done some of these ideas, so I wanted to know what you guys wanted to see.


	24. Questioning Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor comes back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m so excited for the next chapter, usually I take Sunday off to collect my thoughts and then write over the span of the week, up I’m so exited I’m just gonna start now!  
> Thank you for all your lovely kudos and comments! My wrist is getting better! Soon it’ll be back to normal.  
> There is no question at the end, I hope you guys have a good week.

The morning light crept through your window, causing you to yawn as you slowly began to wake up.

Last night was the best sleep you had gotten in a while. You had just curled into the perfect spot and hadn’t moved all night.

So, when you did wake up, there was a refreshing wave that washed over you.

For once, you didn’t have terrible nightmares, or wake up to Angel barging in your room. You just...woke up, like a normal person.

It was peaceful...

Well, until you remembered everything that was weighing on you during the day.

You had made a deal with the Radio Demon. An overlord known for twisting sinner’s words and wreaking havoc across Hell. But, you were no mere sinner.

As you stood in front of the mirror, mentally preparing yourself for the day, you squared your shoulders. You were an Angel. Just like Lucifer, and he managed to rule over this world. Which meant he was more powerful than Alastor, right?

You glanced down at your hands. If only you knew how to use your magic like that.

Sure, you knew how to summon a weapon and fly, but the other angels never taught you how to summon little creatures to help you, or how to create that pure white fire they always liked to show off.

Huffing, you dropped your hands back onto the sink.

You would be fine, you had everyone else in the hotel that supported you.

—————————————

The morning was quiet. Since Alastor hadn’t been to the hotel in a few days, everyone basically raided the kitchen. Nobody felt like cooking.

Which was fine, except Angel sometimes didn’t want to find something to eat, so he would ask you to make him something.

It didn’t bother you, since most times you made more than you could eat, but he started doing it constantly.

You were about to bring it up, but Charlie said maybe it was because he just enjoyed your cooking.

Of course, he never  _said_ that, but ever since the possibility came to your mind, you happily made food for the two of you.

This morning was different. You had woken up later and everyone was off doing their own thing. 

So, you made a bowl of cereal. It wasn’t the most creative food, but you were hungry and having to make food everyday for two people got a little exhausting.

It felt a little lonely, sitting at an empty table and eating by yourself. You sighed. It was still hard to grasp that these people were demons, said to be slimy, misleading creatures, and while you could see that in some people, (namely a certain Radio Demon) it was hard to look at sweet Charlie, protective Vaggie, understanding Angel, cute Niffty, or even caring Husk as those kinds of monsters.

Even Alastor, although you hated to admit it, wasn’t as bad as you thought. Well, at least not to  you .

He had a reputation, you knew, as a cold blooded killer, and possibly a cannibal. But he was starting to warm up to you, at least he wasn’t trying to kill you or anything.

He seemed to be taking his sweet time with Valentino, so maybe you would have some time to get your head straight before the dinner he had planned for you.

Just then, the hotel doors swung open, causing a gust of hot air to blow in, accompanied by radio screeches and white noise.

Well, guess that idea was thrown out the window.

“Ah! Lovely day isn’t it?” Alastor’s voice rang out in the lobby.

You were still in the dining room, there was no way he knew you were there...right? After all, from where he was standing it would seem that the hotel was empty.

“Helloooo?” He called out, causing you to wince.

Now you had to answer.

“It’s just me down here.” You answered back softly, hoping that maybe he wouldn’t pick up your voice.

Unfortunately for you, he had a good set of ears and heard you just fine.

Within seconds, he was behind you, grasping your shoulders excitedly. This, of course, caused you to lock up, as your spoon landed quite loudly against the bowl.

“Oh, darling! Just the gal I wanted to see!”

You nearly spat out your cereal in surprise, not expecting to just appear like that.

He paid no mind, going on with what he was saying.

“I have the  perfect place in mind for our dinner!”

Your eyes widened, did that mean he got it squared away with Valentino?

“So...” you started, turning around in your chair to fully face him, “Angel is off the hook?”

He waved a claw dismissively in the air, “Yes yes, I took care of it.”

He sounded like he wasn’t going to reveal anymore, and you were just fine with that. As long as the spider didn’t have to worry.

“Oh,” Alastor suddenly snapped his fingers, as if he remembered something, “just be sure he doesn’t go crawling back, or else there will be nothing more I can do for him.”

Your face scrunched in confusion, but he interrupted your question as he began explaining his plans for the dinner .

“Why, it’s the most lively club, and the food there is to  _die_ for!”

You cringed at the terrible joke, wishing to do nothing more than crawl back to your room and never see his annoyingly charming smile again.

“That’s great...” you drawled our sarcastically, “when are you planning this?” You got to just the milk, bringing the bowl to your mouth to drink it out in a very unladylike manner.

“Why, tonight!”

You actually sputtered, milk flying out of the bowl and onto your pajamas.

“WHAT?!”

You weren’t expecting him to just show up and immediately take you to dinner the same day! You weren’t prepared mentally for that!

“Now now darling, your making a mess!” He chided, pulling a handkerchief out of thin air and giving it to you, as if it would solve all of your problems.

Your gaze went from him to the cloth, staring at it for a good moment, before looking down at your milk soaked lap.

When you met his eyes again, he just gave you that same grin. Sighing, you started trying to wipe up the mess, but to no surprise, it didn’t work and just aggravated you further.

“I’m going to change.” You grumbled under your breath, leaving his milk soaked cloth on the table, hoping it would grow mold and smell terrible, just to spite him.

“Don’t forget to wear something nice for tonight, how does six sound?” He called as you made your way up the stairs.

“Just fantastic.” You huffed through your teeth.

—————————————

You had made the unfortunate realization that you didn’t have anything formal.

Maybe you could show up in a t-shirt and jeans?

Yeah, no, you valued your life.....or unlife. Whatever it was.

Perhaps you could ask Charlie or Vaggie? You glanced back over to your closet, the door hanging open from your frantic searching.

You had already basically raided their closet.

Who else were you friends with? Husk....

You snorted at the thought of Husk having something formal, let alone something you could wear.

Niffty? Well, she did always wear a dress...but she was so much smaller than you.

Angel? Actually.....he  might ....

There was only one way to find out. Besides, you still hadn’t told him the good news yet.

Making your way over to his room, you knocked a few times, hoping he was there.

Just as you expected, the door opened to the fluffy white spider, looking rather tired still.

“Heya toots...whatcha doin?” He asked, running a claw through his tuft.

“I need to ask you something, also, I have good news.” You explained rather quickly.

Angel raised an eyebrow, moving to let you in.

Fat Nuggets was happy to see you again, crawling up into your lap as soon as you sat down and rolled over, presenting his fuzzy belly, ready to be pet.

You laughed, indulging the pig.

“So, I’ll tell you the news...since it kinda ties in.” You started.

The spider flopped onto one of the bean bags, looking like he was ready for a nap, “Alright, what’s tha big news?”

You took a deep breath, “You don’t have to worry about Valentino anymore.”

It took a second for him to process, but he scrunched his face in confusion.

“What?” He asked.

“I said, you don’t have to worry about Valentino, your free.”

The porn star blinked, face frozen before he sprang up, scaring Fat Nuggets out of your lap as he grabbed your shoulders rather roughly.

“You’re-you’re serious?!” He asked, voice going higher pitched in his excitement.

You nodded, a giant smile on your face as he looked down on you in shock, that slowly turned into glee.

“I’m....I’m free? I’m....wait...” He paused his celebration, gaze snapping back to you.

His face morphed into worry. “What...did it cost ya?” He mumbled, more to himself but he suddenly shot forward, grabbing your shoulders again.

“You...you didn’t make a deal with him did ya?!”

You put up your hands defensively. “No, no of course not.”

That brought a sigh of relief out of the spider, but then he looked befuddled again.

“So...how did you do it?” 

“I..” you started reluctantly, “I made a deal with Alastor so he could do it.”

You braced yourself, shutting your eyes in preparation for an outburst, but after a few seconds, you opened them again to find him with a rather blank face.

You were about to open your mouth again when he suddenly snapped out of it.

“YOU DID _WHAT_?!”

You were pretty sure there were holes in your coat from his claws now, but you paid it no mind as you tried to explain yourself.

“Look, I made absolutely sure not to leave any big loopholes in my side, and he didn’t ask for my soul or anything!”

“That doesn’t matter! Do you realize who you made a deal with?!”

“Of course I do! But it was the only way to get you free! And it worked didn’t it?”

“Yeah! But at what cost?!”

You huffed, not liking where this turned.

“I will be fine.” You crossed your arms.

“What do you think started this whole mess?!” He asked, his face showing both worry and anger, making your shoulders slump in defeat.

“Look,” you began, trying to keep your voice level, “I know your trying to look out for me, I know I’m new here and don’t know how some things work, but I can take care of myself. I’m an angel for crying out loud!”

The arachnid crossed his arms as well. “Yeah, well, your the weakest angel I’ve ever met.”

That struck a chord in you, balling up your fists, your teeth clenched together.

“You have no idea what I’m like.” You practically growled out.

“Tch, toots, you could hurt a fly, even if ya wanted to.” He countered, not even looking at your fuming form.

Hurt, and angry, you threw open his door and strode to your room, not even caring that he was calling out to you from the hallway.

Locking your door, you curled up into the fetal position on the bed, taking off your coat so your wings could wrap around you.

Their feathery soft embrace was something you greatly missed.

To your surprise, you felt a little droplet land on one of them. Were you crying? Why? This was Hell, of course they wouldn’t be kind or caring. They were  demons and you were an angel.

But, could you even still call yourself that?

No, you supposed you couldn’t, after all you were just like them weren’t you?

...

But...were you?

They murdered, stole, and did horrible things. All you did was disagree with something.

You didn’t deserve to be here. But...did _they_?

Sure, you had seen some terrible things, but the bad outweigh the good?

You saw Husk’s anger and harsh language, but you also saw his soft side, that he seemed to rarely shared. The side that played card games with you, and let you try his new drinks.

You also saw Niffty’s excessive behavior, she can be creepy when she wants to. But she is also respectful, and helpful.

Charlie, she hardly ever does anything wrong, but sometimes she had moments of outbursts. But she is so kind, truly she doesn’t belong in the pits of Hell.

Vaggie can be violent, and quick to rage. But she is caring, and trying to do the right thing.

Alastor is the murderous deer demon. He’s annoying, prideful, and loves causing trouble. But, he could have completely denied your deal, or even asked for something much worse in return, he knew you were desperate, but he seemed quite lenient.

And Angel, he had his moment of vulgar language and innuendos, but deep down, he cared. He would help hide you from the deer demon, or let you stay in his room, talking about nothing for hours on end.

A soft smile found a way onto your face, tears subsiding.

These people...these  _demons_... they weren’t as bad as everyone made them out to be. They were humans once. Humans that made a terrible mistake, but they deserve another chance.

The hotel was a great idea, but...Heaven wasn’t what you thought it was. Even if they were able to get redeemed, would they even  want to stay there if they saw what it was like? After all, they knew of the exterminations...did they still want to reach the golden skies?

You weren’t sure if you even wanted to again.

—————————————

Alastor watched you disappear up the stairs. You seemed....frustrated.

He thought you would at least ask him where he planned on taking you. He spent days trying to find the perfect place after all, and he was sure you would also like it.

Static filled the hall as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Never, had he ever taken into account any other’s preferences, especially if it was part of a deal, but you were the one exception.

He felt...different about you, and the Radio Demon couldn’t understand why.

Maybe it was the mystery shrouding you like a dark cloud? Perhaps the way you acted, as you weren’t afraid to speak your mind around him.

His ears twitched in annoyance. It didn’t matter, he would make sure you enjoyed the dinner.

...

Wait, no. That wasn’t his goal! He was only trying to get information out of you.

That was it.

...Right?


	25. Going Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Alastor go out in the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew....this is literally the longest chapter I have ever written.  
> Is it just me, or does it feel like last Saturday was only a few days ago? This quarantine is messing with my brain. Either that, or I just spent so much time writing I kind of spaced out....for a week.  
> Also, WE REACHED ONE HUNDRED BOOKMARKS! WOOOO!  
> You guys are amazing, and honestly should get a lot of the credit. Your amazing comments fuel me to continue and inspire new ideas for chapters further down the story.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and there is a question at the end.

You hadn’t realized you had fallen asleep until you heard a heavy knocking on your door that woke you up.

Feathery black appendages slowly moved away from your curled form. Despite just waking up, you felt even more tired than before.

The knocks sounded again, causing you to shook up in alarm and wrap a blanket around your shoulders, desperately trying to hide your wings.

“Uhhh....who is it?” You called out questioningly.

“It’s Alastor darling, are you quite alright? You skipped lunch.”

“Oh, uh...” you scrambled up, kicking the sheets off your body and searching for your coat, “I’m fine...I just...fell asleep..”

You winced, that didn’t sound very convincing at all.

“Hmm...” he hummed from the other side, “are you sure? It’s not like you to just pass out during the middle of the day.”

Where was it?! It didn’t just grow legs and walk away!

“Yeah, well I was just tired.” You answered back, a little forcefully.

There was a pause before he spoke again, his voice sounding a little annoyed.

“Well, would you like me to bring you a sandwich then? Since your  _so_ _tired_.”

Was it under the bed?

“Darling?” He asked once you hadn’t responded.

With a huff, you raised the bed skirt with your foot, spotting the garment just out of reach.

Alastor must have gotten inpatient because the knob twisted on the door.

You threw off your blanket and dove under the bed.

“Darling? Where are you?” He asked, peeking into your room.

After wrestling your coat on, you popped up from the bed, surprising him slightly.

“Oh...uh...I was just looking for something.”

He blinked a few times before his face returned to normal.

“Yes, well...” he scanned your room, which now had blankets and sheets thrown about, “would you....like something to eat?”

You ran a hand through your hair, not really happy that he just let himself in.

“Uh, yeah....I’ll just go...get some lunch.” You stated awkwardly, making your way around him and out the door, setting your course for the kitchen, stomach already growling.

As you passed a certain spider’s room, you sped up, not wanting to think about what had happened between the two of you.

—————————————

Alastor was still in your room, he was a little befuddled.

You seemed...strange.

First off, you had never slept through any meal, let alone during the middle of the day, and second of all, you quite messy, your hair had been tussled and your clothes ruffled, like you had just thrown them on.

Sure, you weren’t too worried about your appearance most of the time, but he didn’t take you for someone who could live in this pigsty of a room.

Maybe you were taking after that spider too much...

He was _really_ starting to regret helping him.

Oh well, couldn’t change the past could he!

Hmm....perhaps he should help you out...

—————————————

Lunch was amazing as always, since the Radio Demon wasn’t watching over your shoulder, you could fully enjoy the meal without having to act like it  wasn’t the best thing you had ever tasted.

How he managed to make a  sandwich seem gourmet, you didn’t know. But, your stomach appreciated it very much, as you were quite hungry.

Though, you felt like you were forgetting something important...what was it?

Ah, probably wasn’t important anyway.

When you finished eating, you cleaned up the crumbs and headed back to your room.

Reaching the door, you paused. There was a shuffling noise coming from inside. Was it Niffty? But... it wasn’t Monday yet...

Slowly, you creaked open the door, and the sight that greeted you left you stunned.

Alastor was adjusting things around your room, which was now cleaner than when you had moved it. You took note of the change of your blankets, which were now a deep red color.

Had he never left? He just...cleaned your room...

“Uh...what are you doing?” You asked, causing his ears to twitch and for him to spin around, giant smile on his face.

“Why hello darling! Your room was quite messy, so I decided to clean it up for you!” He motioned an arm, like it was some sort of gift.

Your eyes landed on your bed, “And...you felt the need to change the color of my sheets and blankets?” You asked with a raised brow.

His grin strained, like he just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

“Ahem...well, I felt the room needed...something different, and I was right! It looks much better now!”

You stared at him for a moment before letting out a tired sigh.

“I also noticed you didn’t have anything formal to wear, it’s just coats in there!” He motioned to the closet.

“You went through my clothes?!” You worried he might have found your shirts with the holes.

He put up his hands defensively, a slight red color dusting his face as his eyes widened.

“No! No of course not! Just your closet! You wouldn’t have anything...particularly... _scandalous_ in there now would you?!”

You stared at his embarrassed face with a dumbfounded expression.

The big bad Radio Demon, afraid of what’s in your closet?

You couldn’t help the snort that escaped your mouth.

His ears shot up at the sound, a confused look settling upon his features. That just made you laugh even harder.

He blinked curiously at you, but you waved a hand dismissively, stifling your chuckling.

“Well...” he sighed, happy that you weren’t offended, “I took it upon myself to help you, so what do you think about this?”

He held up a red dress with sleeves. It was modest, definitely not a modern dress, nevertheless, it looked breathtaking. 

The dress was the same red color as your sheets, you were starting to see a pattern. It had sleeves, surprisingly, and seemed to cover up basically everywhere. It kind of reminded you of what they would wear during the Great Depression...

You had never even worn a dress before, as angels didn’t really have a need to, so this was special for you.

“How...where did you get this?” You asked, eyes wide at the fabric.

“Oh, this? Why, I have a lovely friend who owns an emporium, she has all the wonderful styles...” He trailed off when he noticed your expression.

“Well...it’s not  _that_ incredible darling, she has other stunning dresses.”

You looked to his crimson eyes in amazement. He blinked, quite confused.

“Have you...never worn a dress before?” The demon asked slowly.

You shook your head, you had never really wanted to either, but maybe now you would get your chance.

“Well...” Alastor looked at the clothing as if it was nothing  too  special, “I’ll leave you too it, of course, we still have a few hours until we should leave, but, I should go.” He laid the dress on your bed for you and began making his way out the door.

“Wait!” You called out, making him stop.

“How...did you know my size?”

You could have sworn his posture went rigid, but you couldn’t see his face to tell what he was thinking.

“Ahh...well, it just...looked like it fit you....do feel free to tell me if it doesn’t though.”

He practically ran out the door after that, leaving you very confused.

—————————————

The dress fit perfectly, which...you weren’t sure how to feel about that.

It wasn’t something you would wear constantly, as you enjoyed being comfortable, but it was nice, and you couldn’t help but feel like someone who had their life together while wearing it.

But, since you still had a few hours, you slipped back into your shirt and pants, flipping on the tv to see how the search was doing.

You tried your best to stay updated, incase they figure anything out, but so far the demons were still scratching their head, wondering if your even still alive.

“No sightings of any angels yet, it’s leaving denizens quite confused.” The blonde lady on the news reported.

“But, it’s only a matter of time. There are rumors that Hell’s very own top dog is doubling down his efforts! Their are now groups of his minions searching businesses and even homes!”

You bunched your new blankets in your hands worriedly. How long would it take them to find you? Would Lucifer check his own daughter’s hotel?

Deciding you had enough of the channel, you turned off the tv.

There was still a while left, so you decided to try and read a few books. Although the names threw you off, you were always taught not to judge a book by its cover...

—————————————

The Radio Demon rushed away from your room. Sure, it was true that he just guessed your size, but he realized it was quite strange. You must think he took your measurements while you were asleep or something...

He felt a shudder race down his spine.

It was fine, you would forget about it eventually, he would make sure of it.

In all honesty, he had slightly hoped that you wouldn’t have anything to wear, just so he could pick something out for you.

He scoffed at his own thoughts. It was  only because you would probably try to wear something  _horrendous_ , like the clothes they wear nowadays.

That was the only reason...

Yes...

Well...

Alastor shook his head, he should get dressed too, after all, he wanted to make a good impression.

To the public...

Not you....

As he was about to head up the stairs to his room, the demon paused. He had almost forgotten to put away the dishes! How silly of him!

Doing a full 180 and spinning on his heels, he headed for the kitchen, passing your room again.

Just as he was about to pass the spider’s room, the door opened, and if it weren’t for his fast reflexes, he would have collided with the disgusting arachnid.

Angel’s eyes widened for a split second, before they narrowed again and he crossed his arms.

Alastor moved to pass, but the effeminate demon mirrored him, effectively cutting off his route.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, the deer growled, “Angel...I really must ask you to remove yourself from my presence.”

“Not until ya tell me what you’re makin her do.”

The Radio Demon raised an eyebrow in confusion, what the Devil was he talking about?

But then, it clicked.

“So, she told you.” It was more of a statement than a question, but Angel still replied,

“Yea, she told me. And I want ta know what ya made her agree ta.” His expression was a firm frown, no hint of fear.

His grin widened at the opportunity to mess with the vulgar spider.

“That’s none of your concern, now is it?” He replied rather smugly, slipping past Angel and continuing his path to the kitchen, leaving a very worried arachnid in his wake.

—————————————

You shut the book with a loud  _**snap** _ .

You take it back, you should have most definitely judged the book by the cover.

One look at the clock had you scrambling to get ready. You had spent so much time trying to figure out what  anyone  would read such a thing, that you had almost forgotten about the dinner.

You  really didn’t want Alastor to barge in your room again, so you threw on your dress and quickly went to brush your hair.

Charlie had gifted you makeup, but you had never used it in Heaven, so you didn’t really see the need. You did, however, throw a coat over your shoulders. There was no way you were going  _anywhere_ without it.

With a deep breath, you turned the knob on your door and made your way down the stairs to the lobby, hoping that maybe the red demon would meet you there.

As you descended the steps, you found that he was, indeed, waiting at the bottom.

You couldn’t help but grip the railing as you took in his read suit. Sure, he was normally in one, but this one was clean cut, and pressed like he had never warn it before. His suit was accompanied by a black tie, that was tucked under the jacket and was only visible near the collar.

You could have sworn his ever present smile stiffened at the sight of you, and if you had looked harder, you would have noticed the light dusting on his face that was quickly hidden.

“You look splendid darling.” He complimented you as you reached him.

He offered his arm, which you hesitantly linked with your own.

“Thank you. You look....great as well.”

Okay, so maybe you weren’t the best with compliments.

“Does Charlie know we will be gone?” You asked shyly, not really wanting to meet his eyes.

Alastor nodded, not taking his eyes off the front door, “Yes, I informed her earlier today.”

“And...she was fine with it?” You raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

He chuckled, meeting your haze with that smug smile of his.

“After many promises that I would return you safely, and reassuring her that you agreed to it...she still threatened to come after me herself.” He let out a small laugh, like her threat meant nothing, which it probably did. He _was_ the Radio Demon after all, and you couldn’t see sweet, caring Charlie actually going through with anything. 

—————————————

The walk through Hell was....interesting.

You had only seen glimpses of the city through your widow, but to see the actual thing up close was quite..nerve racking.

Demons scurried about the streets, their eyes shifting left to right, like they were constantly fearing an attack. 

The more you thought about it, the more it made since.

Of course they would be on edge. Hell wasn’t a kind place. People had to adapt, and if you didn’t...well...

Alastor wasn’t exactly helping the situation. Many creatures rushed away from him, as his radio screeches echoed through the street. Nobody wanted to mess with him.

You realized that some were looking at  you . And why wouldn’t they? You were walking side by side with one of the most powerful overlords in Hell.

It was sort of bittersweet that he was there. On one hand, it attracted attention to you, which was something you definitely didn’t want, but he also offered protection. No one would dare mess with a friend of the Radio Demon.

He seemed to know this, as he pulled your arm closer, effectively narrowing the gap between you, almost like a mother animal would do with her children.

You weren’t really sure how to feel about that...

But, you followed him through Hell. Not that you had much of a choice, he had an iron grip on your arm. You weren’t sure if he was making sure you didn’t run away, or if he was trying protect you, but you chose to appreciate it. 

There was one time where a demon was brave enough to stand his ground and stare in your direction, but one flash of Alastor’s sharp, yellow teeth had him running.

—————————————

Finally, the two of you stopped at the entrance of a club. It looked...different, and not  nearly as suggestive as the other buildings.

There was a large neon sign that you guessed was the title of the club.

“Mimzy’s?” You asked the demon beside you.

He nodded, seeming excited. “It’s the nicest place you will find down here. A friend of mine owns this place.”

You narrowed your eyes at the information. “Is her name Mimzy?”

His ears stiffened but he glanced down at you with something like a sheepish expression. “Well....yes...” he cleared his throat, “Let’s go in, shall we?”

“Did you have to make a reservation?” Your gaze returned to the building in front of you.

Alastor chuckled, as if that was the stupidest question he had ever been asked.

“No, no! Of course not. Mimzy and I are very close, she always finds a way to make room for me.”

Again, your eyes narrowed into slits, but he paid no mind as he lead you into the club. 

There was a bouncer at the door when you entered the lobby, and to your surprise, there was a long line wrapping around the room.

You unhooked you’re arm from Alastor’s, ready to wait a while to be let in, but then he waltzed right up to the demon guarding the door.

Without hesitation, they opened the door for him, the rest of the line scoffing as they did so.

“Come along darling.” Was all he said as he strolled through.

You had to jog to catch up with him, not wanting to get separated.

The music was faint outside of the building, but now it was thrumming in the air, lifting your soul a bit. Perhaps this wouldn’t be as bad as you thought.

You stopped next to Alastor, who seemed to be searching for someone.

A head of blonde hair bobbed through the crowd and made it to the two of you.

“Alastor!” Came a squeal from the pink dressed woman.

She was way shorter than the Radio Demon, reaching just a little past his waist.

“Mimzy dear, how are you?” He replied.

The woman didn’t even seem to notice you as her pink eyes were solely focused on the deer demon.

“Great! How are you? What brings ya here?”

Much to your displeasure, Alastor wrapped an arm around your shoulders and guided you in front of him, where Mimzy finally glanced at you.

“Why, I’m taking this little darling out for dinner! I was wondering if you had a free booth? Preferably not in the smoking section.”

You tried your best to give the lady a small smile as her eyes narrowed and she looked you up and down. Her face twisted into a frown, you weren’t sure why, but she looked a little disappointed as she replied,

“Yeah, I’ll show ya to your seat.”

She lead you through the dance floor and the many demons seating at the tables until she got stopped a booth. You thanked her, but she just grit her teeth and gave you a menu, Alastor asked for some fancy drink and you just asked for water, not knowing any of the drinks in Hell. Mimzy eventually left to get them.

“So sorry darling, Mimzy is a bit...jealous at times.” Your gaze returned to the red dressed deer seated in front of you.

“Jealous?” You asked, before it suddenly clicked in your mind.

“Oh...she thinks...” you paused for a moment, “Are you two.....?” You trailed off, looking questioningly at Alastor.

His eyes widened for a split second and his grin tensed.

“No! No, of course not.” He waved his hands in the air, as if it would be completely unrealistic.

You raised an eyebrow, but busied yourself with the menu instead of asking further questions.

“So...she owns this place?” You asked, still skimming threw the items, you skipped the entire cannibal section, just to be safe.

“Yes, she sings as well. You should hear her voice! Quite lovely.” He answered enthusiastically.

You hummed, trying to pronounce the names of the dishes in your head.

A few moments of silence went by before he spoke up again.

“Have you found anything that sounds good?” You peeked around your menu to find his nose in his, much like how you noticed he would do with a book.

“I uh....I don’t know...” you admitted, sheepishly.

“Hm?” Alastor’s ear twitched, as if he thought he had heard you wrong.

“I...uh...can’t really understand this menu...” you spoke up.

He placed his down and held his hand out. You gave him yours.

The demon’s red eyes scanned over a few lines before he let out a huff of laughter.

“Ah, it seems she gave you the French version on accident! How about we switch?”

As he passed you his menu, you found yourself asking, “You know French?”

Alastor nodded, “My mother taught me when I was at a very young age.”

You waited for more, but it seemed like that was all he had to say on that matter.

Mimzy came back around with your drinks and you ordered the steak, while Alastor ordered his ‘usual’, what ever that was.

Come to think of it, why did he even need a menu?!

When the flapper demon took your menus back, you missed the look of surprise agh the switch, but the Radio Demon most certainly did not.

When she left, the two of you were left in silence, with no menus to hide behind.

You fiddled with the dress nervously under the table.

The music swiftly changed from peaceful to jazz, causing you to look up in interest.

Across from you, the demon noticed this, “You like music?” He asked.

You nodded, a faint smile on your lips.

“So,” he stared, leaning in slightly, “you and the spider are close, yes?”

You snapped your attention to him, eyebrow arched.

You guessed the questions were about to come, but you didn’t think he’d start with that.

“Uhh, I guess so...” you trailed off, remembering what happened just before leaving with the Radio Demon.

“You...guess?”

“Yeah...well...we’re just in a tough spot right now.” You mumbled, hoping to avoid the topic.

Unfortunately, you just peaked his interest more.

“Really now? I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“What do you mean?” You asked, confused at his reply.

“Well, he seemed very protective earlier today, he kept bringing up the deal between us. I thought it was because he just wanted to look out for you.” Alastor places a claw on his chin thoughtfully.

You blinked. Angel really did that? Maybe you overreacted....maybe you could go back and fix it!

But...

...right now you had to answer questions over dinner.

“Darling?” He asked, making you wince...here they come.

“I wanted to ask, what was the reason you were brought down here in the first place? You seem much to kind and innocent for a place like this.” Alastor rested his head in his hand, a sharp grin adorning his features.

“Oh...” you gave a nervous smile in return, “I guess...you could say I was a rebel in my past life...”

The demon raised a brow. “Is that so?”

“Yep.” You answered a little too enthusiastically.

“Hm...and, did you believe in Heaven and Hell in your ‘past life’?” He asked, making quotations at his last two words.

“Oh...uh, yeah.” You answered truthfully.

“So, you believed that you could go to Hell, but you still choose to rebel?”

Wincing again, you let out a small huff.

“Well...I believed that everyone else was in the wrong, and that...maybe I could show them that.”

Oh, he was definitely interested now. Drat...that wasn’t your intention.

“So...what about you?” You questioned, trying to change the subject.

He liked talking about himself, right?

“Me?” He asked.

“Yeah...how’d you end up down here?”

Alastor looked like you had just asked the most absurd question, but it quickly melted into that predatory smile you hated so much.

“I killed people.” He answered bluntly, making you shudder.

“Oh...”

“And ate them.” He continued, as if the point had not already been made.

Just then, the food was set on the table. It seemed that the usual for Alastor was venison, which...kind of disturbed you.

He looked like he was about to ask another question, but then Mimzy (who you kind of forgot was there) spoke up.

“So Al, what have you been up ta? I heard some rumors that you were helpin with the princess’s sad excuse for a hotel.”

You gripped the edge of the table in annoyance. Charlie was trying to  _help_ . All the demons seemed to find her project stupid, but you found it amazing that someone was  trying . In your opinion, she was the bravest person in Hell...maybe you should tell her that.

“Yes well, I know you love your rumors, and this time they are true.” The Radio Demon responded.

Your eyes widened at the insult that seemed to fly right over the woman’s head.

“I see, is that where the two of you meet?” She only partly glanced at you from the corner of her eye, causing you to shrink a little.

“Oh, yes! This darling is a resident.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the two of them turned to you, as if they were expecting a speech.

“Well! That’s interesting.” She practically scoffed, “And why are you stayin there? Rent too expensive?”

You glared at her, oh she was making you mad. And you had never even paid rent in your whole existence! So _ha_!

“Oh, no...I just think it’s kinda brave of Charlie to do something like this.” You replied.

“Brave?” Mimzy laughed, “Why in the world would you think that?!”

“Because,” you huffed, straightening yourself as a newfound confidence stirred within you, “it takes a lot of guts to stand up in what you believe in, especially when no one else agrees with you. Everyone calls her stupid, and a failure, yet she keeps going. If that’s not brave, then please, tell me what is.”

Mimzy’s expression was one of shock, and it caused a smug smile to find away on your face.

Alastor watched the whole exchange with a wide grin.

After a few seconds, the club owner crossed her arms and mumbled something about having to preform before she wandered off, once again leaving you alone with Alastor.

“Well, that was quite a show darling!” He chuckled

You hunched you’re shoulders again.

“Well, I wanted to say, you look lovely, if only you hadn’t brought that jacket.”

You glanced up at his face, your lips set in a firm line.

“Yeah, well I was cold.”

“Is that the reason?” He asked, almost like he knew you were lying.

You were about to open your mouth and say yes, when a pain stung your arm.

It was a jolt, but definitely enough to catch your attention.

You looked down to find the antlers on your skin, they were glowing a bright white.

Slowly, they began to fade.

“So,” you looked back up to find his smug grin, “is that the reason?” He repeated.

You clenched your jaws, but managed to growl out, “No...”

“Then what is?”

You huffed, trying to find an excuse.

“I just...didn’t want to draw attention.” You answered, sighing when the mark didn’t burn you again.

“And why would you think you would draw attention?”

He really wasn’t letting you get away easy was he?

“Because...”

As if some miracle was sent from above, Mimzy started singing, grabbing your attention, as well as Alastor.

She glided across the stage, swaying her hips and causing wolf whistles from the crowd.

At the distraction, you began to shove the food into your mouth, hoping you could leave as soon as the song was over.

You had to admit, she was a great singer, just abouteveryone in the club was enraptured in her performance...for one reason or another.

Soon, she finished, earning a round of applause.

“Thank you, thank you. Now, I would like to introduce a very special friend of mine.” Her voice came on over the speakers.

“Al! Come on over here and introduce yourself!” She exclaimed happily, the spotlight swiveled to your dinnermate.

He grinned, but you could tell it was a little forced.

“Well, I better go up there! Wait here darling. _I’ll be_ _right back_ .” He stressed the words in a way that made you sure he was uncomfortable, but still, he waltzed up to the stage.

As the two of them entertained the crowd, you noticed the stares focused on you.

You pulled at the table cloth, hoping their attention to switch to the stage, but it seemed they were perfectly content on looking at you.

“Hey.” You heard someone shout from the table in front of you.

Your gaze landed on a yak demon, his shaggy hair covering his eyes.

“Uh...yeah?”

“You here alone? I can keep you company if you want~” He grinned.

You almost gagged. “Uh...no, I’m with someone.” You risked a glance at the stage, only to find Alastor in a deep conversation with Mimzy.

“Well, I don’t see anyone with you.” You watched, frozen as the demon got up and began making his way over to you, that smile of his promised only bad things.

As your eyes scanned for anyway to evade him, they landed on a shadow.

Alastor’s  shadow.

He  seemed  to be looking at you, so you shot him a pleading look, before the yak stopped in front of you.

“What’s a pretty lady like you doin all alone?” He asked, causing you to shiver in disgust.

“I’m not alone...” you reminded him, not that he seemed to care.

“Really? Then who’s with you?” He questioned smugly, expecting you to struggle to answer.

As soon as you opened your mouth to answer, someone else did it for you.

“ _**Me** _ .” Came a staticky voice.

To your relief, Alastor appeared behind you, putting a hand on your shoulder.

The demon’s eyes widened in shock and fear. “I’m sorry man, my mistake!”

“Yes, well you would do well not to make it again.”

The yak left in a hurry, not wanting to be on the bad side of the Radio Demon.

“Let’s go darling, I already paid for our food.” The deer demon seemed to spit out his sentence.

For some reason, you felt bad. He seemed really excited for this.

And maybe it wasn’t because he wanted to ask you questions....

Maybe...

—————————————

As the two of you left, you found it hard to meet his eyes.

When you did glance up at him, he was solely focused ahead. The streets were mostly empty, so you knew he wasn’t looking at anyone.

For some reason, you were drawn to the realization that the two of you were no longer linking arms, he seemed to be taking the lead, his long legs giving him a little more speed than you.

Finally, he began to slow down a little, a sigh escaping his mouth.

“I apologize that you had to see that darling, Mimzy was quite... _attached_.”  He breathed through his teeth.

“Oh.” That was all you offered in response.

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyway...” Why didn’t he sound like he believed that?

The night air was actually cool, something you didn’t really expect in Hell.

Alastor let you keep pace beside him, something you were more comfortable with for some reason.

“We could....” you started, “do it again some time...”

He froze, looking at you as if you had just grown an extra head.

“I mean...” You struggled to explain yourself, “like something fun, I never really get out if the hotel much...and maybe we could do something else?”

You couldn’t even believe what you were saying. Hell was not a place where you could have fun, it was dangerous, and you knew that.

“Perhaps...” Your gaze snapped up when he replied.

“R...really?”

“Yes, well, as you said, you haven’t seen Hell much. Why don’t I show you around more sometime.” 

“Right...” you responded.

The two of you met each other’s gaze, a small appreciative smile finding its way onto your features.

But, as the Radio Demon went to adjust his tie, you noticed something that had the icy claws of fear gripping your soul.

His arm.

There was a halo and wings engraved in black, just like your mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the question is, are you going to bring up the mark, or just act like you didn’t notice it?


	26. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor brings you to one more place before returning to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I’ve been posting chapters kind of late, but recently my friends have been wanting to get out of the house and do things, like camping. I don’t know who thought it was a good idea to go camping in summer, during the tornado months, but here we are. Of course, being in a tent in the middle of woods doesn’t get good service, so I’ve had to write in notes on my phone and stop at gas stations for free WiFi.  
> Just living the dream.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys are doing well, I know this pandemic is taking a toll on a lot of families and businesses, my favorite family owned restaurant is closing for good in June. They have literally the best fries in the universe.  
> Anyways, you guys are here for the story, and I’m happy to provide :D  
> There is a note at the end, but it’s kind of a different question, one I think we can have a lot of fun with.

As soon as you recognize the mark on his arm, you forced your attention ahead of you, hoping he didn’t notice your surprise.

“Now, perhaps we could make  _one_ _more_ stop before going back to the hotel.” He offered, extending an elbow for you.

Perhaps you took it a bit too quickly, but you really just didn’t want Alastor to notice your inner turmoil. Maybe he would thing you were just excited to see more of Hell?

Hopefully..

“So....” you started, scanning the empty streets, a piece of trash blew past into an alleyway, “where are we going?”

The demon beside you seemed to find a pep in his step as he lead you away from the club, “I know thiswonderful place, it’s my favorite spot to visit in Hell, other than the hunting grounds of course...”

You let out a short nervous laugh, just to make it seem like you weren’t trying to find a way to escape the situation you were in.

Did he know?

He...did seem a little  _too_ interested in you sometimes, but some foolish part of you thought it might have been because you acted differently.

Maybe that  _was_ why he was so enthralled at first...

Curse your stupid kindness.

Not that you could take it back now...

The Radio Demon began humming a jolly tune, it was unfamiliar but you found it somewhat relaxing. You _did_ love music after all.

As his melody echoed around you, your mind drifted off to what Charlie and Vaggie had brought up earlier. Some sort of party would definitely cause people to show up to the hotel. But...the only problem is that they wouldn’t take it seriously, and the ones who actually  did  want to get redeemed would either be ridiculed or shunned, there had to be some way to prevent that...

You remembered how you have to constantly hide under your coat, so that others wouldn’t know your true identity.

An idea sparked in your head.

What if the guests did the same? It could be some sort of masquerade!

That’s it!

You turned to Alastor, excitement showing clearly on your face, previous fears momentarily forgotten.

“Hey Alastor, what would you think of having a masquerade party at the hotel?”

He paused beside you, surprise taking over his features, before his grin relaxed and his eyes crinkled in a genuine smile.

“Why that sounds like a lovely idea darling! That way everyone can dress formally and still have a personal flare!”

“We should tell Charlie, I’m sure she will love the idea.” You offered, hoping he might forget about whatever he was bringing you to before.

“Yes, lets do so right after you see this wondrous spot...”

You almost let out a huff in annoyance, but you didn’t dare get on his bad side now.

—————————————

The bright lights and city noises eventually died away, the stone alleyways melting into a clearing surrounded by trees.

The space almost looked like a secret garden.

In the middle of the clearing, there was a bridge, just above a streaming river. You spotted a reflection of a white circle in the water.

The two of you made your way through the gravel path, passing lovely looking flowers that you had never seen before. As you stepped onto the bridge, you peered down at the water, feeling the demon beside you relax a bit.

He wasn’t kidding when he said it was beautiful...

“Thanks...” You spoke after a peaceful silence, still gazing down at the water.

Alastor merely hummed in response.

The two of you stayed like that for some time, just gazing at the crimson sky through the water.

That was until you remembered that Hell didn’t have a moon.

Your eyes drifted from the reflection to the actual white orb in the sky. There was a thin yellow ring around the top of it, like that of a halo.

With wide eyes, you realized that it was your home. It was closer than you had thought...you could probably fly to it.

Unfortunately, Alastor noticed your gaze.

“Ah yes, that’s the only bad part about this place...”

You turned to him, shock written all over your face, but his eyes were still locked onto the planet.

“I always found it unfair, you know? That Heavenly beings didn’t have the struggles between right and wrong that we have. They are created ‘perfect’ and that’s all they will ever be.”

You gripped the railing a bit tighter under your hands.

“Well, you could call it unfair that they never get to choose, isn’t that what makes you so special? You have the ability to figure it out yourself...they don’t get that luxury.” You countered, face set in a firm frown.

He let out a mocking laugh, “Luxury? You want to talk about luxury? They sit up there in their fluffy little clouds and pass judgement onto others without even looking at themselves, no, if you ask me, they are exactly like us, if not _worse_.”

You were brought out of your frustration when you felt the metal in your grip begin to sink under your fingers. Letting go, you found some very conveniently shaped dents.

Letting out a huff, you unlinked your arm with the Radio Demon’s, crossing them against your chest.

If he noticed your annoyance, Alastor didn’t show it, instead he simply gazed over the trees.

—————————————

The hotel was quiet when the both of you returned, it seemed everyone had gone to sleep.

Alastor escorted you to your room, and bid you goodnight before swiftly leaving for his.

You let out a long sigh, placing your hand on the knob of your door. With one hopeful glance at the spider’s door, you twisted it open and stepped into your room.

Your body tensed at seeing an unwelcome guest, but you instantly relaxed when you noticed who it was.

“Heya toots...” Angel sighed, lifting himself off your bed.

Eyebrow raised, you closed the door behind you. You certainly hadn’t expected  him to come to  you about this.

“So...” he scratched the back of his head as Fat Nuggets jumped off your bed and scrambled to you, “you been out with smiles?”

You pet the pig’s head with a small smile, “Yeah.”

The two of you stood in awkward silence for a moment.

“Toots, if ya ever need-“

“It’s alright, we just went to dinner and talked, honestly it wasn’t that bad.” You assured him.

That seemed to calm him a little bit. You made sure to leave out the part about finding your mark on Alastor, it would only stress him out more, and it could make things more difficult for the two of you.

You passed him, sitting on your bed and allowing Fat Nuggets to curl up in your lap as the white spider sat next to you.

“Ya sure?” He asked quietly.

You nodded, yawning as you felt the stress from the day finally hit you. The demon stood up, stretching his many arms and holding them out. Fat Nuggets got up and jumped into them, falling asleep almost immediately.

“Well...if ya need me, I’ll be in my room.”

You nodded, a small appreciative smile was all you gave him, but it spoke in a way that words wouldn’t.

Angel left your room, leaving you alone and very tired. It took a lot of energy to slip out of your clothes and into pajamas, but you managed.

You let your wings free, happy to stretch them out a little after they had been cramped together for so long.

You turned to your new red bedsheets. Surely the arachnid had noticed, he had been in your room many times before. He should have also noticed your dress, which was something he had never seen while going through your closet numerous times on his search for something ‘fun’ for you to wear.

A sigh escaped your tired form as you collapsed onto the mattress, ready to sleep for a thousand years.

Pulling the covers up to your chin, you sleepily closed your eyes, instantly getting relief as your whole body relaxed.

You begrudgingly noticed that the blankets were warmer than your old ones.

Not that you would admit that to the dapper deer demon.

—————————————

Alastor closed his door quietly as not to wake any sleeping residents.

Today hadn’t gone as planned. Mimzy proved to be more challenging than he thought.

No, he had not missed the green eyed looks directed at you, nor had he missed the attempts to ruin your night.

He was almost certain that she had planned for someone to approach you while he was distracted. Even the flapper noticed that you weren’t fit to stay in Hell.

You wouldn’t have lasted a day without the hotel. Without  _him_ .

He didn’t know what came over him when he saw that oaf messing with you, but he felt the uncontrollable urge to  protect ....to  _kill_ .

It was an alien feeling. Not the feeling to kill, no, he had felt that many times before. 

But to kill for  _someone_ ...

That was entirely new to him.

So much so, that he had quite rudely left the blonde woman in the middle of her sentence to aid you.

His shadow had been quick to whisper that something was wrong, which was quite unusual in itself, Erebus never alerted his master if someone needed help.

Perhaps he had felt the same thing.

Alastor paused when he realized he had been pacing around the room in thought.

Letting out a sigh, he sat in his bed, laying one leg atop the other.

Although the night hadn’t gone as expected, you had told him you would like to go with him again. Imagine that!

He would have expected you to want nothing more to do with him, after all, you didn’t exactly like him to begin with.

But, he supposed that was partly his fault. He did corner and threaten you on multiple occasions.

You were an interesting creature indeed. Truly, you weren’t the violent type, or the troublemaking kind. That’s what had drawn him in at first. Your innocent appearance.

But, at times you proved you were than capable of defending yourself, when the moment called for it.

So, perhaps you would have lasted longer than a day without them, but Lucifer would surly find you soon after.

The Radio Demon paused, rolling up his sleeve to find the fading mark on his arm that would surly be gone by morning, as the deal was completed.

Surly the princess and her moth knew, and he would go as far as to say that the repulsive spider knew as well.

But, try as he might, he couldn’t get you to tell him about it yourself. You always dodged the question, but he knew for sure that you hadn’t lied. You couldn’t have. He had made sure of it.

So, he had gathered that you had rebelled, he guessed as much. He knew Heaven was a strict place, if you didn’t agree with them, you were tossed out. That was why he knew this little redemption protect was never going to work.

It didn’t matter how many good deeds sinners would do, they would be nothing but demons to the angels. Even Charlie, the most pure being in Hell, wouldn’t be welcome.

And he was almost a hundred percent sure that whatever you did was nothing terrible, you seemed like a passionate person. You probably disagreed with some sort of rule and got thrown out.

You still missed it, he had found out when the two of you were on the bridge. Your mind has been misguided, he could fix that. You were sure to have some sort of power, perhaps he could use you.

But...was he content with just that?

Something had changed about you. Something he was confused about. When he thought of you, he wouldn’t think of you as a tool or obstacle, which is what he saw everyone as.

No, you were something else.

Something that Mimzy nor even Rosie was.

Speaking of...

He stood up, smoothing out his suit and focusing his red eyes on his shadow that began to encircle the room.

He would have to have a talk with Mimzy later.

For now, he needed to teach a certain yak demon some manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, with the party coming up, I need a lot more demons to introduce and ones to stay at the hotel.  
> I thought it would be fun for you guys to come up with your own and see them in the story, so if you would like, you can come up with one and leave the description on the comments.  
> Don’t be shy to have lots of detail, the more the better. And feel free to come up with a mask for them for the party.  
> I hope everyone can have fun doing it :)


	27. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is anxious for the party and you just want some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...I am soooo excited for the actually party chapter! I have been literally writing all the characters and their stories down, taking notes and basically creating this huge puzzle to put together so that the stories intertwine.  
> Honestly, you guys made some awesome characters and I’m so honored that you let me use them!

It was safe to say that Charlie was on board with the idea of a masquerade. She practically bounced off the walls as she squealed in excitement, listing off all the things they would need.

Even Vaggie seemed to like the idea, agreeing that it might bring more people who are actually considering redemption.

Angel seemed to like that he could dress up and wear a fancy mask. Husk muttered something about being happy about not having to see his face during the party.

Niffty zipped about, cleaning all around, spouting out ideas for her outfit mostly to herself.

A few days had past from the dinner at Mimzy’s, and the Hotel was a little more tense than usual.

Nobody had seen Razor for a while, he had just up and disappeared. Charlie and Vaggie were beginning to wonder if they should just move his stuff out to free up a room. But of course, the princess would always give a small smile and explain that Razor may just be in the middle of something, and that they had plenty of rooms and didn’t need to open any space.

Husk started using his free time to teach you card tricks, which you found that you were actually pretty bad at, but he was patient.

Angel had been spending his freedom out in the clubs, drinking with his friends. He had asked if you wanted to come, but you immediately shot it down, your last outing left you weary to the outside world.

And Alastor...

You never knew it was possible for someone to be both constantly around, yet distant at the same time.

He was almost always in the same room as you, and you would often get the feeling of being watched, but when your gaze landed on him, he would be doing something else or completely engrossed in a conversation with someone. 

It was...unsettling to say the least.

But, you didn’t let it get in the way, you had an outfit to prepare.

Charlie had asked you to write down ideas so she could get something made for you, since you weren’t really supposed to go outside.

You had humored the idea of dressing up in an angel mask, with a matching halo and letting your wings out like part of the costume, but you weren’t going to risk it.

The way the others talked about it, it seemed like there could be some important overlords showing up.

Not only that, but you knew Vaggie would never agree with it.

The moth demon really did mean well, but at times she could be a little overwhelming.

No, you decided to go for something a little less attention-drawing. Maybe a black, traditional mask? Nothing too fancy...

And, you didn’t exactly want to wear a dress again. It was okay, maybe on a special occasion, but you wanted to be comfortable at this party, maybe you could wear a suit or something? Maybe something that comes with a jacket to hide your wings? That seemed like a plan.

You began writing the ideas down, not really having a theme in mind, you were sure Charlie would add her own personal flare to it anyway.

It would be dangerous, you knew. You would be surrounded by demons, the same ones who are looking for the ‘fallen angel’.

But, you had your friends to help you. You were almost certain that nothing would go wrong.

Besides, it would be a good opportunity to meet new people, after all, you didn’t really get out much.

You just hoped that no overlords would try to approach you, you already had to deal with one, and you didn’t fancy meeting another.

Speaking of, Alastor had been selected to make the food for the event, which was great, because his food was amazing, but you really didn’t want to have to look at his smug face when you ate.

You and Angel were slowly getting better, it was definitely not like it used to be, but he would give you a friendly smile or nudge when you passed each other in the hallway.

As you surveyed the lobby for something to do, Niffty came around the corner, muttering something under her breath. When she noticed you, her mood instantly shifted and she brightened.

“Oh! Hi there! Didn’t see you...which is weird because I have this big ol eye on my face...”

“Hey Niffty, how’s the cleaning going?” You asked with a small smile.

“Just great! Man, have you seen the state of this place? Well, I mean I guess you have, since you live here and all...Anyway! Whatcha doin down here?” She questioned.

You had to remember that the cyclops was a little...hyper, so you did your best to keep your voice calm and not talk fast, as to not trigger her to talk even faster.

“I was just looking for something to do. You don’t know where Husk is do you?”

Her eye widened a bit. “Oh! Husk? Yeah, he went out already! But that’s okay, you can hang out with me if you want to!”

You placed your arms up, trying to get out of the situation. “Oh, no that’s-“

“We can dust the counters...or clean the dishes! Or even-“

“Oh there you are.” Charlie came out of no where and grabbed your arm.

“Come on! We gotta plan for the party, oh hey Niffty!” She gave the small demon a little wave.

“Oh! Hi, say, you guys are planning the party?!” You didn’t think it was possible for her to look any more excited.

“Yeah! Vaggie and I ran into a dead end and we were wondering what type of doilies we should use.”

You stared at the princess, confused, “Uh...what’s a doily?”

She gasped, catching you by surprise.

“You don’t know what a doily is?! Have you been living under a rock?!

You were about to correct her and say that technically everyone was living under a rock when Niffty spoke up.

“I can help! I know what a doily is! And I’m really good at decorations!”

You looked between the two for a moment before an idea came to mind.

“How about, Niffty helps you with the planning, since I have never really been to any parties like this.”

You practically pushed the two together, forcing the blonde princess to look at the small cyclops.

“Hmmm....yeah, I guess that will work.”

You let out a long relieved sigh.

“Alright Niffty, lets go!” Without another word, the two raced of to what you were assuming to be her office.

Which left you, once again, alone.

You decided that maybe a relaxing day in your room would be best, so you began making your way back upstairs, eying the corners for any stray shadows, but you were yet to find any.

You stopped at Angel’s door, hearing some snuffling from the other side.

You knew the arachnid was out, so you opened the door, letting Fat Nuggets run to you, squealing happily.

You chuckled, scratching behind his furry little ear, opening your arms, allowing him to curl up next to your chest as you continued to your room and cuddled him as you took a well deserved nap.

—————————————

Alastor returned to the hotel from his day out, scanning the lobby to find it empty.

Erebus curled around his feet, searching for something...or someone.

The demon had found that his shadow had been quite attached to you, for some reason he couldn’t comprehend.

But, it seemed you were not here, so he began strolling leisurely down the hall, aiming for Charlie’s office. 

There was a conversation going on before he knocked, but it immediately quieted.

Much to his displeasure, Vaggie opened the door, a scowl already plastered on her face.

“What do you want? We were kind of in the middle of something.” She questions quite rudely.

Narrowing his eyes, the deer demon gave her a sharp smile and straightened his posture.

“I was asked to help come up with the format for the invitations.” He informed her.

A moment passed where the moth demon just glared at him, before letting out an annoyed huff and moving to let him in.

He shot her a smug grin but quickly me the eyes of the princess and all traces of the expression disappeared before she could notice.

Surprisingly, Niffty was also in the room, her attention drawn to multiple pictures of different types of napkins as she had a large smile on her face.

It was safe to say, she was excited to be choosing the decorations.

“Oh, Alastor, good, your here...” Charlie slammed a big book down on the table, it looked strangely like a scrapbook.

“We need your opinion on these invitations.”

Trying not to let his annoyance show, his smile tightened as he opened to the first selection, it looked like a rainbow threw up on a piece of paper. He could barely even make out the letters on the page.

“So....” He looked up to find the blonde demon’s wide, excited eyes as her girlfriend gave him a death glare, “what do you think?!”

He let out a sigh, grin still on his face as he tried his best not to snap.

—————————————

Angel sat in a plush booth, a triangular glass in his hand, almost completely drained.

Although the music was pumping and the demons around were dancing and laughing, he felt...off.

He was trying to distract himself.

From the upcoming party, from the hotel, from... _you_ .

But it didn’t seem to be working.

Cherry had been a doll, trying to cheer him up in all the ways that normally worked, but he just didn’t feel himself.

After the first few parties, he just got tired of it. Which was something that never happened. He was  _the_ Angel Dust for crying out loud! His life was just one big party!

But...he wasn’t really himself anymore either.

Sure, he was ecstatic that he wasn’t under Val’s thumb anymore, but...

The spider never really knew how much his job had shaped him.

It was like he had a routine all his life, but now, he was completely thrown for a loop.

It was a good loop...but still.

The arachnid sighed, watching Cherry Bomb whipping her hair around without a care in the world.

He knew he would get over it eventually.

It was going to be a long painful process, but it could only get better right?

He sure hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a question, but seriously, I had grown up all my life not knowing what a doily was, and then someone explained it, and apparently everyone I ask knows about them...like, I had never even heard of them before!


	28. Masquerade Madness Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is starting, and you can’t decide if your excited, or terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaaaaack.  
> And I am soooooooo sorry it took so long. Let’s just say this year was not good for anyone, but I should be back to a somewhat normal schedule. By the way, Happy Halloween! If you haven’t noticed, there will be two parts of the party, this one is shorter because it sets up the events in the next chapter, where all the fun stuff is gonna happen.  
> And I’m not gonna make you wait a crazy long time for the next one, it will be out sometime next week.  
> Thank you guys for being so patient and supportive, honestly you guys are the only reason I’m still going.  
> Now, if you excuse me, I haven’t slept in three days so I’m gonna pass out on the couch now...

You had never planned a party before, but you were pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to be this stressful.

Niffty was constantly zipping about, tidying things or rearranging the broom closet. It would be sort of cute if it wasn’t a bit over obsessive. 

Angel seemed out of sorts lately, you even caught  _Husk_ giving him a concerned look for a split second, which was absurd on its own. Charlie and Vaggie kept arguing about certain decisions...well, Charlie would pitch an idea that the girl didn’t like and she would, in turn, try in the nicest possible way to let her down easy, which ended with sad puppy eyes and a very conflicted moth.

Razor was still a no-show, but you were pretty sure you heard some shuffling in his room one time, although no one has seen him in quite some time.

And Alastor...well...he actually seemed in the best mood you have ever seen him in. That kind of concerned you actually. He was constantly whistling a cheery tune while striding down the halls with a new pep in his step.

Two days away from the big party and everyone sat in the living room, conversing with each other. You, Angel, and Husk played cards while Charlie, Niffty, and Vaggie started messing with each other’s hair and giggling about random things. Alastor was sitting close to the card game, not so discreetly glancing over every few minutes. After a while, the group decided to start a question game while playing cards.

“So if you had to decide between having no hands or no feet, which would you choose?” Angel asked when it got to his turn.

“What kinda stupid question is that? Ya got a ton a extra hands.” Husk’s growled.

The spider crossed a set behind his head while the other was holding his cards. “I wasn’t talkin about me, now answer the question.” He replied.

After a few moments, the winged cat answered, “Hands, cause if ya didn’t have feet you couldn’t get around.”

Angel made a  _tch_ noise. “What da ya mean ya can’t get a round? Ya got wings!” He gestured to the feathery appendages.

“Well yeah! But it’s not like I can use them all the time, they get tired pretty fast.” He answered defensively.

“Or maybe your just too lazy to use them!”

“Oh you little-“

“What about you toots?” The arachnid countered before Husk could finish.

You paused for a moment, thinking. Placing down a card, you spoke, “Feet, because if I have hands I could make my own feet, like those prosthetic limbs.”

The table went silent for a moment before Angel whistled. “That’s some smart thinking there babe!”

You smirked and drew a card from the deck.

Husk took a sip of his drink. “I got one, if you had to pick between sacrificing yourself, or killing a some random person in the world, what would you pick?”

Alastor immediately chuckled. Angel smirked.

“Psh, easy. That suckers gone!” He replied.

You frowned at the card the cat demon had placed down, and he picked up on your reaction, giving you a charming grin.

“How ‘bout you kid?” He asked.

You paused. Obviously, anyone in Hell (with maybe the exception of Charlie) wouldn’t sacrifice themself for anyone, let alone a random person they never knew.

“It depends.” You stated.

Husk’s brow lifted in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, how am I supposed to choose if I don’t know who they are?” You huffed.

“You never know, they could be the worst person in the world, you’d be doin everyone a favor.” The spider added, drawing a card and grinning widely at its face.

“Yeah, but it could also be the nicest person in the world, they could end up being a great friend to you later, you would never know.” You replied, eyes focused on his facial expressions.

Angel chuckled and shook his head. “You’re too nice sometimes toots.”

You gave him a toothy smile before reaching over to grab a card from the deck.

“Yes, she is quite a  _darling little angel_ isn’t she?” You heard a static filled voice say from the couch.

Immediately, you froze. It wasn’t very loud, but Husk must have heard it because he gave you a confused look at your reaction. You knew “angel” was just another way of saying someone was really nice or innocent, but the  _way_ he said it...

Your eyes slowly slid to the source of the voice, finding a wide, dark smirk adorning his face before it suddenly disappeared, his red eyes returning to the article he was reading.

Your face paled. There was no way he knew...right?

“Gosh, that bad toots?” Angel asked, sort of concerned. It took you a second to realize he thought you had a bad hand. He must not have picked up on what the deer demon had said.

Thinking quickly, and swallowing any emotion, you managed to give him a shaky smile, “ _Maybe_ , or maybe that’s what I want you to think.”

Just as quick as it had left, his competitive smile found a way back onto his face. “My my, gettin cocky there ain’t we babe?”

The game lasted quite a bit longer, but you resorted to shorter answers. The two must have noticed, because eventually the questions stopped.

You actually ended up winning the card game, and even  Husk  had no idea how that happened. Angel claimed you had somehow cheated, to which you responded that out of the three players, you were the  _least_ likely to cheat, which he couldn’t seem to disagree with.

The day came to a close, and everyone decided it was time to turn in for the night, tomorrow would be a bustle of energy as everyone set up for the party, but for tonight, you hoped sleep would come easy.

—————————————

Angel and Charlie had helped you with your outfit. It was a  very expensive looking white and gold trimmed suit, with matching dress pants and shoes. You almost told them it was too much, but they both agreed to force you to wear it even if you tried to convince them otherwise.

“It’s just so perfect for ya toots. Really brings out that ‘holy’ side.” The spider had patted your shoulder after you stared at the of it for a long moment.

Your mask was also white, with specks of gold, in the shape of a female lion. You greatly enjoyed the suit jacket, because it hid your wings wonderfully.

Charlie was stationed at the door, to greet the guests. She was wearing a red suit with a large white flower pattern on the sides. Her white flower mask rested above her nose, almost like glasses. Vaggie was in charge of making sure there was no rough housing, arms crossed as she leaned close by the bar. She had a simple but beautiful black, knee length dress that was accompanied by a blue moth wing mask that matched her very well. 

Husk manned the bar, as usual. He had a pressed black suit jacket and undershirt. His mask was a traditional, black masquerade mask.

Angel was eyeing the door with a bored expression, which surprised you. He loved parties didn’t he?

The spider had on a frilly pink vest and tights, accompanied by knee high boots and a white mask that had glittery spider web designs and covered only the left half of his face.

Niffty zipped around in a short orange dress, her hot pink mask was designed specifically for her one large eye, which she was extremely happy about.

Charlie told you not to worry about helping, technically you were a guest, and should be allowed to just enjoy the party, since it was your first one here. So, you found yourself sitting at the bar, conversing with Husk.

You had yet to see Alastor, which slightly bothered you. He was usually always in some dark corner, or sitting off to the side, reading something. You turned to the corners just to make sure, but you didn’t see the deer anywhere.

“Oh don’t worry, he’ll be here.” The feline’s gruff voice pulled you back to reality.

The winged demon was using a rag to clean the glass in his hand. “He loves his dramatic timing, but you can bet he’ll be here.”

A smile tugged away at your face. “That seems like something he would do.”

When the first guests began filtering in, you felt an uneasiness rise in your chest. You were never a very social person to begin with, but you also had to remember that these were  demons . 

Sure, the ones you have met so far haven’t been all too bad, but you knew that some of the worst of the worst resided in Hell.

Angel was still sitting alone, slouched over one of the tables as people began mingling around. After waving goodbye to Husk, you decided to go talk to him.

“How are you doing? Your looking a little down.” You ask, causing him to meet your gaze when you sit across from him.

His attitude shifted slightly, a small smile found a way across his face. “Shouldn’t I be askin you that?”

A quick glance around the room told you everyone seemed busy with each other. “Eh, no one’s killed anyone yet.”

The arachnid surprised you with a chuckle, “I knew ya had a sense of humor.”

You crossed your arms playfully, raising an eyebrow. “What’s _that_ suppose to mean?”

Before he could respond, a blur of pink rushed to his side. A spunky looking girl with a hot pink top and ripped white jeans grabbed the spider excitedly. Her face was covered by a red mask with a single hole, showing the cyclops’ eye. 

“Heya Angie! Your lookin on fire!” She greeted him excitedly.

Almost instantaneously, Angel’s mood lifted and he returned the look. “Awww ya know me babe, always gotta outshine everyone in da room.”

The cyclops looked him up and down. “Your seem better, is it cause you left the studio? Never liked that place anyway.”

You were contemplating if you should leave or not, they seemed to be having a private conversation, but the white deacon pulled you closer. “I have this doll to thank fer that!”

You tensed as her eye zeroed in on you, like she could see your soul with her gaze. After a quick moment, the tension ceased.

“Any friend of Angie’s is a friend of mine.” She spoke sincerely.

You introduced yourself, and you learned her name was Cherri Bomb, which you remembered from the news. She was very...spontaneous.

Her and Angel had a lot in common, you could see why they were such good friends. It made you feel much better, knowing he had someone else he could be genuine around.

She eventually pulled the spider towards the bar, shouting something about needing to meet the hot bartender that he always went on about. You raised an eyebrow and he shot you a sheepish expression before he disappeared into the crowd.

That left you at the table.

Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will include the oc’s that you guys let me use! Hope you enjoy your Halloween!!


End file.
